Shadows in the Light
by Yogo
Summary: The team begin acting strangely: paranoid, violent, even suicidal, after they return from a disturbing mission where one of their own was seriously injured...by one of their own. The team must work quickly if they are to save what is left of their sanity.
1. Shadowless Whispers

Shadows in the Light

Shadowless Whispers

'Stop! Don't come any closer! I will kill him!' The man screamed, the berretta mashed against Rodney's head.

'Just calm down.' John reasoned. 'We're not here for you.' His P90 still trained on the man holding Mckay.

'Yes, let's tell the crazy man with the gun to my head to calm down, see how that saves my brain from being blown to bits.' Rodney snapped, anger and fear glaring back at the Colonel.

'How about you calm down too, Mckay.' John narrowed his eyes at the scientist. He could feel Ronan at his side, weapon raised. This whole thing could go bad very quickly.

'Rodney has done nothing to harm you, and we will not hurt you. If you let him go, we will leave. There is no need for killing.' Teyla insisted, lowering her gun.

'No! I do not believe you! You have come to kill me! Like you did the others!' He cried, dark eyes searching them for the animals they really were.

John frowned. 'What others?' He asked slowly.

'Does that matter right now?' Rodney squeaked.

'Let him go, or we kill you.' Ronan stated.

Teyla glared at Ronan. This man was so close to falling off the edge, the wind could blow and push him over. Threats would not resolve this. The moment she had seen him, she had known that something was wrong. At first she thought he was ill, a sickness that had made him pale, had caused the bags under his blue eyes. In the light, she could see the sweat beading on his forehead, the way his body shaked with terror. His eyes flickering backward and forth, not knowing where to look. A desperate man.

'If something has happened to you, or to a loved one, we may be able to help. But not if you harm our friend.' She said firmly, slowly creeping forward.

'Teyla.' John warned.

'It is alright, Colonel. I am showing Tedan that he can trust us.' Her brown eyes were fixed on the villager whose arm was wound around Mckay's neck, pulling him back a few inches every time she came too close.

'Yes, you can trust us, we're very nice people.' Rodney croaked, breathing obviously becoming an issue from the aubergine colour filling his cheeks.

'Stay back!' He screamed, digging the gun into Rodney's head with a purpose. 'You will not have me, and I will not become like you.' He lifted his chin, a defiant look in his eyes. John realised that this man was not afraid – he was insane.

Teyla knew more, had seen that look before. She knew what was to come. In a split second she surged forward as Tedan threw Mckay to the ground, lifting the gun to his own head. 'No!'

He smiled, pulled the trigger, and a shot sounded. Teyla gaped as his corpse crumpled to the floor. Silence filled her mind.

John joined her at her side. 'What in the hell was that?'

'I do not know.' She breathed, looking away from the bloodied mess.

'Not caring.' Rodney rasped, massaging his throat. He turned and shut his eyes. 'Oh…gross.'

'Why'd he do that?' Ronan asked.

'That's a very good question.' John looked to the ground. 'Wasn't he sane when we got here - mostly sane when we got here…?'

'Apparently not.' Rodney grabbed his gun from the ground, switching the safety on and holstering it.

'I do not believe so. Tedan looked very ill when we first arrived.' Teyla turned to her team.

'Ill as in diseased, or ill as in nuts?' John asked.

'I did not think him mentally unstable.' She frowned at his insensitivity, her attitude showed through her clipped tones. Ronan raised his eyebrows.

John narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before thinking that it was nothing more than crankiness from seeing someone shoot themselves.

'Rodney.' He turned to the scientist. 'Make sure you keep an eye on that thing, encase anyone else gets a case of the crazy.' He said sternly, glancing at the holstered weapon at Mckay's side.

'It's not like I handed it to him and said "please Mr Psycho, point this at me and then shoot yourself." Victim here, remember?' He reminded them, pointing to the bruise on his neck.

'We should head back to the Gate; the villagers'll think we killed him.' Ronan informed them, glancing at the corpse impassively.

'Ronan's right, those people were not the most trusting, and after this guys little episode, they are not going to believe anything we say.' Rodney urged, looking expectantly at Sheppard. John nodded slightly.

'We must return to the village and inform Tedan's family, we should also ask them if he had been different lately.' Teyla growled, hating them for their cowardice.

'Teyla, these people think we're evil-doers who go round to different planets to steal things and generally screw over anyone we come in contact with, I don't know why they think it, but they do. And if we waltz into town saying that one of their people decided to go and shoot themselves with one of our weapons, something tells me they're not going to be very understanding.' John explained, admiring Teyla's nature as always, but right now was not the best time to be the angels of the galaxy.

'There could be others, and we cannot just leave this planet-' Her voice rising.

'Why? Why can't we just leave this planet and go home where people don't try to shoot me…usually.' Mckay whined, looking at her as though she were truly stupid. How ridiculous could a person get?

'Because it is wrong.' She growled low, glaring at him. Rodney took a step back, her sudden hostility making him edge toward Ronan. John frowned.

'Teyla, there's nothing we can do for him, and from what we saw, the other people in that village seemed perfectly…fine, so I am going to assume that this is an isolated event - ' He started, before Teyla shook her head harshly and stormed by him, heading up the path toward the village. It really bugged him when she did this, which in his mind, was far too often. 'We are not going back.'

She spun with a burning fury in her eyes. 'Tedan was not the only one to have appeared unwell when we arrived; I believe that there is something more happening. At first I believed it nothing more than the weariness of a hard life, but now I know it is something else.'

'What?' Ronan asked, her sudden need to do more than was necessary agitating him.

'I do not know.' She said coldly, regarding them with an icy stare. 'But I intend to find out.' She turned on her heel and started back up the path.

'Hold on a second!' Mckay yelled incredulously, walking up to her. 'Who is in charge here? Military Colonel? Or Former leader of an almost extinct people?' He said cruelly. Teyla stopped.

Ronan and John could see from her stance that what Mckay had said had struck a nerve. A big nerve. She turned slowly. Mckay gulped.

Teyla's face was set, the shadows of her face growing into a darkness they had never before seen in their friend. Her skin was tinged with a deathly grey, her eyes pinpoints of pure, undiluted fury. She tossed her weapon to the ground with enough force to force shots out of it. All three men covered their heads, Mckay practically falling to the ground. She advanced with the grace given to her from years of encounters with the Wraith, and in every encounter, the result had been the same. She had been the only one left standing.

Having trained with her, John knew the movements all to well, and that Mckay was about to gat a nasty comeuppance.

'Teyla.' John walked to Rodney, pulling him behind. 'We both know Rodney can be a little…well, Rodneyish, and that what he says doesn't mean a damn thing. Especially when he's just had a near death experience.' John insisted, seeing Ronan in the corner of his eye circling them. Just in case.

Teyla stopped in front of him, expressionless, breathing hard. Nostrils flared, eyes drilling holes through his chest to where Rodney hid. The Scientist peeked over the Colonel's shoulder.

'He's right. Nearly dieing makes me very grumpy, like when Zalenka forgets my morning coffee. It's a flaw in my character.' Rodney insisted.

Teyla was hearing none of it. No thoughts were making it to her mind, she couldn't reason with herself, couldn't bare the complexity of a simple response. Not when this feeling took hold. She had never before felt it, had never even known it – and never known how much she would like it. So simple, so powerful. It crept through her, seducing her limbs to tense, urging her mind to seek retribution, to find blood…

'Teyla.'

Her eyes snapped to John's face. He frowned at her with a deep concern. His gentle brown eyes imploring her to be okay. Why was it that she knew that look, that she could still hear his voice, his wonderfully calming voice. It made her angry, confused…she wasn't sure what was happening. She breathed more deeply, taking in the cold air, and her eyes fell on the corpse of Tedan. The reason for her anger came flooding back, and she glared at the Colonel with a familiar righteousness.

'Return through the Gate.' She seethed, snatching her weapon from the floor. 'I will join you shortly.' She glided up the path with speed, leaving the remnants of her team in awe.

John shook his head. 'That was weird.'

'Yeah.' Ronan joined him at his side.

'Weird as in really bad - she practically attacked me!' Rodney huffed.

'She was looking to.' Ronan observed. 'She should have.'

Mckay did a double take. 'Excuse me?'

'You insulted her.' Ronan growled.

'She insulted me.' He retorted.

'By wanting to tell the dead guys family he was dead?' Ronan narrowed his eyes at him.

'Well, yeah. She should care a little more about the guy that she knew that almost died and not the guy that died that almost did the killing.' He argued, folding his arms.

John hoisted his weapon up, casting the man a dark glare. 'Ever heard of finesse, Rodney?'

'What does finesse have to do with this? She was out of her mind.' He snapped.

Ronan stepped forward, his height enough to make Mckay step back if not for the look of malice in his face. 'What was that?' He asked quietly.

Despite his fear of the man, Rodney found that his anger and hatred for him was far more powerful. 'I said that she was going nuts, crazy, psychotic, generally a freakin' maniac-'

John stepped in between them before Ronan could start with the violence, which was clearly his intention. 'Hey! That's enough! Now I don't know what is going on here, but what ever it is, it's not us, so let's find Teyla, and get back to Atlantis.' He raised an eyebrow at Ronan who grunted and stormed up the path.

'See! Everyone is going whacko, mind you; Ronan was always one fry short of a happy meal if you ask me.' Rodney glared at the Satedan as he strode off into the distance. John shook his head and without looking at the scientist, went after his team mates.

'No one asked you.' John stated coldly.

Rodney walked behind him, fuming, his hand on the holster of his weapon the entire way.

_Forty minutes ago…_

'Well this was a huge waste of time.' Rodney groaned, folding his arms with all the negativity he could muster.

'Oh come on Mckay, we just got here. Appearances can be deceiving, you know that. Just take a look at the Genii.' John encouraged, grinning at the Scientist as they entered the village.

'Oh yes! Perfect example.' Rodney rolled his eyes. 'Let's hope that these technologically incompetent people are in fact hiding their advancements under the surface so we can then annoy them, and become mortal enemies.'

'Rodney, that was a one time thing, how about we think more positively in terms of our first encounters, mh?' John prodded, knowing there was only so much of his whining that he could take.

'Because there are so many that went splendidly.' Rodney commented dryly.

'Colonel Sheppard is right. We can know nothing of these people by their appearance.' Teyla agreed, trying her best to see what the Colonel was seeing, but finding it difficult.

'Oh, I think we can tell a fair amount.' Rodney nodded a hello at an old woman who quickly went back into her home.

Ronan raised an eyebrow. 'Friendly.'

'Probably not use to strangers is all.' Sheppard smiled warmly as more people parted for them.

'And apparently not use to colour…or bathing.' Rodney scrunched his nose.

The planet they had arrived on was not the most appealing. The ground was nothing more than mud, gooey from the constant rain that fell. They were surrounded by dark green trees, but they couldn't see into the distance because of the thick fog that swam through the air, which only drew their eyes to the poorly constructed huts which stood on either side of them. There were many people all dressed in grey, or what looked to be faded colour. Everyone was caked in mud, either dried or fresh. They went around this small village in huddled groups, and there were plenty of them, and yet there was no sound. The occasional whisper, but no loud conversation of a village buzzing with industry and everyday busy living. They were slow, weary, almost vacant.

It was unnatural as hell, he could feel a coldness invading his body even though he was wearing a few layers, but Sheppard did his best to ignore the headache of the cold air.

'Hi.' He said loudly, a large smile spread across his face. The cheeriness seemed to offend any one in the immediate vicinity, and they scattered, covering their children's ears. 'We're peaceful explorers, friendly folk, just wondering how you're doing?'

They walked on, casting them looks of fear and wonder.

'I don't like this.' Ronan stated. 'It's not right.'

'They do seem rather…afraid.' Teyla stated. 'We are not here to cause trouble. We wish to become friends.'

The notion that these newcomers wanted to be friends was the final straw for most, they hurried away, some shrieking with terror.

'Clearly that was the wrong thing to say.' John said slowly, watching them scurry back to their hovels. 'Hey, we're not here to hurt anyone. We just wanna talk.'

No one appeared to want to stay, although a few kept their distance, just watching.

'They don't seem very chatty.' Rodney stated. 'I say we head home, and have ourselves a wonderful Turkey and Cranberry sandwich Chef is serving for lunch to day, mh?' He smiled hopefully, the smile falling from his face the instant a small woman started edging toward him. 'Yes, well, I'm all for that sandwich, anyone else?'

'It does seem that we are not welcome, perhaps we should-' Teyla began.

'Who are you?'

The team turned to face a man wearing a dirty hide jacket. His face was pale with blue eyes as cold as winter snow. He was expressionless, like the rest of them, just vacant.

'Well, I'm Colonel John Sheppard, this is Teyla Emmagan, Rodney-' John began the usual greeting speech.

'Not from here.' He stated again, looking at them in turn.

'No, no we're from far away, we came through the Gate.' John paused. 'The Stargate?'

'The circle of the Ancestors?' Teyla tried, the man recognised it, his eyes narrowing. She didn't like his eyes, they drove into her, violated her, she felt dizzy momentarily before she broke eye contact.

'We do not get many visitors, not for a generation now.' He stated, shuffling forward.

Seeing that the man could string a sentence together, John smiled. 'Well, we're good people, explorers-'

'You wish to trade?' He interrupted again.

John paused. 'Sure, why not?'

'What do these people have that we could possibly need, Colonel?' Rodney snorted.

'Rodney, it's called, "Getting to know them a little better," just bare with me.' He whispered back.

'What's your name?' Ronan asked, eyes narrowing at the strange man as he tried to ignore the dozens staring at him. He didn't like feeling this uncomfortable, this was unnatural, he didn't feel right.

The man's eyes snapped to Ronan, looking him up and down with a new interest. His eye twitched, both going wide. 'I am Tedan.'

Some people crowded around them now that one of their own had taken to opening the conversation. A woman cocked her head and spoke up. 'Why have you come here, you can see we have nothing to trade. Our harvest is long over and the winter approaches. What is your true purpose?'

'We are here to meet new people and form new friendships.' Teyla informed her, smiling warmly. The woman did not look convinced.

'They are Herska. They must leave.' She said to the others. They nodded, whispering.

'Whoa, hey, what's a Herscha?' John asked.

'Traitor.' Taden stated. 'Unclean and dishonest.' More whispers.

'Right, because we're the filthy ones.' Rodney frowned at their dirty appearances.

'We're not liars either.' Ronan growled.

'Easy.' John said lightly, seeing Ronan reach for his weapon.

'These people aren't right, Sheppard. I say we go.' Ronan watched the crowd with merciless eyes.

'Mr gun-happy over here has a point.' Rodney insisted.

'Maybe we should leave, Colonel, these people are obviously unhappy by our coming here.' Teyla suggested, her hands straying to her weapon as well. John nodded, smiling thinly at the crowd.

'Okay, so, nice chatting with you.' He began edging back.

'They are not Herska.' Tedan stated, still not having moved from the last time he spoke to them.

'No. We're not.' John agreed.

Tedan touched his face idly. 'You are here to see Kekean.'

John frowned, glancing at Teyla who returned the same confused look.

'Kekean?' She echoed.

'Stones with scratches, in the Forest. Once tall and now fallen.' Tedan explained, a hand straying to the forest on his left.

'Ruins.' Rodney stated, the dark feeling dissipating slightly. 'With writings? That could be interesting.' He looked at the Colonel.

'What happened to the Turkey sandwich?' John whispered out the corner of his mouth.

'Well, I may have stopped in to see Chef on the way and snagged a few.' Mckay informed them. Ronan rolled his eyes.

'The ruins may be Ancient.' Teyla suggested.

'They usually are.' John said to himself, he glanced at Ronan who looked unconvinced. What the hell, it's not like they had anything better to do. 'Sure, take us to the cakes.'

'Kekean.' Rodney corrected.

'What ever.' John muttered.

Tedan shuffled back before pushing people over to get out. The team followed, creating a rift in the people standing and looking on.

'You ever had that feeling when you just know that something is gonna go wrong?' John said quietly to Ronan.

'Yeah. I'm having it right now.' Ronan replied.

The team followed the man into the woods.

_Fifty minutes later…_

'Teyla!' Ronan yelled. She did not stop as he jogged to catch up. 'Teyla.' He growled.

'I must go Ronan.' She snapped.

'Not arguing, I'm coming with you.' He informed her, looking at their surroundings.

'John and Mckay?' She asked quickly, her pace not slowing.

'Behind.' Ronan watched her. 'You feeling okay?'

Teyla growled in her throat and stopped abruptly. 'A man has just shot himself for no reason and the Colonel wishes to pretend that it did not happen.'

'I know.' Ronan answered simply.

'You do not think it strange?' She asked incredulously.

'Sure, I also think it's none of our business.' He stated. Teyla narrowed her eyes at him.

'Maybe you should return to the Gate also, I will go on alone.' She stormed off, Ronan in tow.

'I'll watch your back.'

'I will be fine.' She snapped.

'A lot of weird people in that village, I don't like it.' He insisted. He looked at her when she did not respond, frowning at the anger in her eyes. His attention was drawn to the side of her face. 'You're bleeding.'

Teyla paused. 'What?'

'Your face.' He pointed.

She wiped the side of her face, a few drops of blood smearing her cheek. She looked at it before dropping her hand and breathing hard. 'It is not mine. It must have come from Tedan.'

Ronan nodded.

Now that they had paused, taken a moment to stop, Teyla seemed to calm herself – but only slightly. Ronan felt a feint throbbing in his temple, but was more distracted by her odd behaviour. She stepped closer to Ronan looking up at him with a questioning eye.

'Tedan was strange from the beginning, but his behaviour changed as we continued on into the Forest. There must be a reason for his sudden outburst.' She whispered, looking to the Forest behind them. The shadows moving with the wind, as though figures followed them. Teyla narrowed her eyes, staring into the darkness.

'The Wraith?' Ronan offered.

'I do not believe so. He said they had not come to their planet for many years.' She shook her head. 'I cannot explain it.' Her hand massaged her temple as she tried to understand. 'I feel something. It is not Wraith, but it is dark and threatening…I…I have never experienced anything like it.'

'Tired? You've been going at it pretty hard lately.' Ronan shrugged, feeling the pounding in his own mind.

'We all have.' She frowned. 'This is not something trivial, Ronan.'

'Okay.' He said simply, frowning slightly. He didn't know what to make of it. All he needed to know was that his weapon was handy.

'Something is wrong here.' She started walking. 'I saw it in his eyes.'

_Earlier…_

'Where are these ruins, Tedan? Close?' Rodney asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

'Yes. They are very close.' He replied.

Tedan walked ahead, staring into the forest. The team walked behind casting confused glances to whoever they made eye contact with. Rodney shook his head and dropped back to talk to Sheppard.

'We have been walking for the last twenty minutes and there has been nothing, no indication of any civilisation. Ancient or other.' Rodney whispered.

'No birds either.' John looked to the trees.

'What? What does that mean?' Rodney frowned.

'It's just weird.' John walked on. 'So, Tedan, why are your people so…untrusting?' He said slowly, giving the man an unsure smile. Tedan did not turn.

'People come in ships, they take what does not belong, at least they use to.' He answered.

Teyla frowned. 'The Wraith?'

'Take life. People in ships take food.' He said, almost as though he were in a dream.

Ronan glanced at Sheppard who returned the look of uncertainty.

Rodney was undeterred, his need to understand shoving aside his worries. He walked to Tedans side. Tedan's head snapped to look at Mckay, his eyes wide. Rodney was a little taken back, smiling weakly.

'Yes, hello, so these people stole from you and they came in ships capable of transporting food? I take it you resisted?' He questioned.

'Resist.' Tedan echoed.

'Yes, to rebel, to not go along with, basically to…resist.' Mckay trailed off.

'Resist. Resist attack.' He said quietly. 'I always dreamt of them, those who never returned. They resisted.' He paused. 'Like I must.'

Rodney dropped back while the rest of the team slowed.

'The colours ran and the paper danced, but the flames were not appeased. We are always burning.' He whispered.

The team stopped, John's eyebrows raised. 'Okay…'

Tedan stopped, his breathing changed. He crouched, dodging from one side to the other, his wide eyes looking to the forest. 'They have come.' He rasped.

'Who?' John raised his weapon. Ronan and Teyla doing the same.

'No! You will not take me!' His hands flew to his head and he turned to run down the path, stopping abruptly when he saw the team staring at him with alarm. 'You are not Herska.' He breathed. 'You are the shadows.' He cried.

Rodney gaped at him, watching him rapidly lose his mind. 'Guys.'

'Just stay back Mckay.' John ordered firmly.

Rodney took a step back - big mistake. Tedan's focus snapped to the Scientist. He lunged at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him round, ripping the gun from its holster with amazing speed, and slamming it into the side of his head.

The team surged forward, weapons raised.

John blinked, shaking his head. Tedan's disturbing behaviour floating in and out of his mind. He had been sure that there were voices up ahead, that Teyla and Ronan had been talking, but when he jogged on and found nothing, confusion and fear swept through him.

Rodney jogged up behind him, breathing hard. 'What did you speed up for?' He coughed.

'I thought Teyla and Ronan were up here.' He looked to the forest. 'We need to stick together.'

Rodney followed his gaze, the eerie woods leering at him. 'Amen to that.' He muttered. John gave him an eyebrow. 'What?'

'Let's go.' He continued walking, bringing his radio to his mouth. 'Teyla, Ronan, what's your position?' The radio crackled. Static. 'Guys, this is Sheppard, please come in. Now.' He said testily. Static. He rolled his eyes. 'Teyla, I know you're feeling a little pissed at me right now, but if you don't answer me, I'll call in the troops.' Static.

John looked over his shoulder at Rodney who shrugged.

John glanced at the Forest again looking extremely frustrated. 'Have you seen anything, I don't know, alive? Birds, Bees, Rabbits– anything?' He queried.

'No, no, just your run of the mill man-eating mosquitoes.' Rodney slapped his neck and looked at his hand, wiping it on his trousers with a look of disgust. 'You know, the next planet we go to had better have a beach, with a warm sun and a few-'

'Bikini's?' Sheppard filled in, concentrating more on the forest around him as the world began to spin.

Rodney paused, nodding slowly. 'Sure, I wouldn't say no to a bikini or two. Compared to this delightful planet, with its woodsy woods, and creepy mist, not to mention that darn persistent rain.' He said in a mock happy voice, rubbing a hand through his wet hair.

'Something's not right.' Sheppard whispered, looking left to right, the forest moving in. His heart race increased, the pounding in his head doubled, suddenly the wind picked up and brushed by him. He quickly turned, weapon raised, aiming it at Mckay.

Rodney lifted his hands swiftly. 'Hey!'

'Sorry.' John nodded his apology and kept the weapon raised, slowly turning to the left. He paused. A brushing sound, so feint. Tiny whispers, so close they could have been behind him. He turned and saw no one. 'What is this?' He growled.

Rodney took his side arm and made ready to fire. 'Colonel?' He questioned, looking to the long shadows hidden by the trees.

'You can't hear that?' He asked, his eyes flicking from one tree to the next, looking for the source of the voices. Whispering their secrets, their plans…any moment they could be here, any moment they could reveal themselves…the whispers grew louder for a moment, almost rasping, an alien tongue of slurred syllables, something he could not understand. He understood tone, an angry tone, threatening, promising. He couldn't wait. He had to know. He wouldn't just wait for them; he had to do something-

'I hear my stomach growling.' Rodney holstered his weapon. John's head snapped in his direction, weapon still out in front. Rodney saw the rapid movement of his eyes, the flushed cheeks when adrenaline surged through him in the middle of an attack. He frowned. 'You're not getting all psycho villager on me, are you?' He squeaked, reaching for his weapon again.

John shook his head. He could hear nothing. The distorted images of trees and grey mist had gone. He was just standing there, cold, with Mckay looking at him like he was wearing a dress. He lowered his weapon. 'I don't know. I don't think so.' He paused. 'You didn't hear anything?'

Mckay shrugged slightly, easing up a little now that Sheppard seemed to be coming back to his senses. 'No.' Sheppard gave him an eyebrow. 'I'm not sure.'

John gave him a look.

'Like I was going to admit that I'm going nuts.' Rodney snapped loudly.

'Are you?' John asked, equally as waspish.

'No!' Rodney shouted incredulously. 'I just…I have this headache; I'm not hearing anything…'

'You have a headache?' John asked with sudden interest. 'Me too.'

'Bad?' Rodney asked.

'Yeah.'

'Me too.' Realisation dawned on the Scientists face. 'You don't think that something…?'

'I don't know, but we are not sticking around to find out.' John started up the path, picking up the pace with Rodney at his side. He clicked the radio. 'Teyla, Ronan, come in.' Nothing but static. 'I'm not playing around you guys, something's happening here and we need to get home.' Still nothing.

Rodney huffed, reaching for his own radio. 'Look, we've all been pretty cranky since we got here and apparently all of the villagers are suffering from some sort of depression. So far, I am willing to bet that what is happening to these people is now happening to us. I'm also pretty damn confident in saying that the both of you have pretty bad headaches.' They paused….still static.

'Unreal.' John muttered before he clicked his radio. 'Look, if you can hear us, meet back at the Gate-'

Shots sounded, tearing through the air and shattering the silence of the Forest. John immediately raised his weapon while Rodney scrambled to get his. John's hand found his radio.

'Ronan, Teyla.' He said firmly. The radio crackled.

'Colonel Sheppard!' Teyla gasped quickly, as though she had been running a great distance. 'Ronan is gravely wounded!' She cried.

'What's your position?' John asked urgently.

'We are on the path up ahead, you must hurry.' She growled, obviously distracted.

John glanced at Rodney before taking off full speed down the path. Rodney sprinted after him, ignoring the stitch in his side. John kept his weapon raised, taking no chances.

They tore into a small opening where Teyla was leaning over the still form of Ronan on the ground. She looked up whilst frantically tying a bandage around a heavily bleeding wound in his chest. Ronan's eyes were glassy, slowly taking in the world around him. John gaped, feeling the coldness more now than ever, he felt Rodney join him at his side.

'What happened?' He knelt by the Satedan. Teyla looked up, breathing heavily, sheer terror and confusion in her eyes.

'I shot him.'


	2. Red and Blue

Chapter 2 – 

Red and Blue

Zalenka yawned loudly whilst running a system diagnostic, the third in the last hour. The graveyard shift was almost over and the sun was creeping into the sky, splashing the city with orange light. The Scientist rubbed his eyes giving the military guard a weak smile.

'I cannot believe that Rodney was able to get out of his nightshift again.' Zalenka folded his arms.

The Air Force Sergeant nodded and smiled, Robson couldn't believe it either. 'But then he is Doctor Weir's golden boy.' He commented. 'No worries, Weir knows he's avoiding it by going off world, I think she's planning to make him do it when he gets back.'

'And of course he'll come up with another excuse to get out of it, that's what he's best at. Excuses and virtual Golf.' Zalenka informed him. Robson smiled and stretched his arms, approaching the steps.

'Man it is _slow_ tonight, not always a bad thing. I'd rather be bored than the target of a Wraith Hive ship or two.' He raised his eyebrows at Zalenka who nodded.

'Yes, well, it is very rare we get any action at this time, we only have two teams off world and both of them are on planets deemed perfectly fine by initial sweeps, of course, I suppose things can always turn for the worst rather quick-' Zalenka began when the chevrons of the Gate lit up with a clunk, the Ancient symbols spinning quickly. 'Incoming wormhole?' He frowned.

The fountain erupted out of the ring as quickly as it was sucked back in, as soon as it calmed, Sheppard's voice sounded on the radio.

'Atlantis, this is Sheppard.' Robson joined Zalenka at the console, both of them giving the other looks of concern, Sheppard sounded out of breath. 'We have a medical emergency in bound; we need medical teams on stand by!'

Zalenka turned to Robson. 'Get Doctor Weir!' Robson obeyed, speaking into his head set. Zalenka flipped the switch on his own. 'Control Room to Doctor Beckett, Carson, Colonel Sheppard's team is inbound with a medical emergency.'

There was only a split second before a reply. 'What's the nature of the injury?' Carson asked quickly.

'Unknown.' Zalenka turned his attention back to the Gate. 'Colonel Sheppard this is Zalenka, Beckett is on his way and you are a green light to return.' He said, switching off the Gate shield.

Elizabeth practically sprinted into the Gate room, heading straight to Zalenka. 'What's happened?'

'Someone is injured.' Zalenka told her, she immediately flipped her head set.

'Colonel Sheppard, what's your situation?'

'Ronan was shot!' He exclaimed. 'We're coming through now!'

'Shot?' She bounded down the stairs with Zalenka at her side just as Carson and his medical team rushed through the door way on their right.

Elizabeth watched the Gate with pain in her eyes, willing for her team to make it home as safe as possible. The next few seconds were agonizing. Suddenly, Sheppard and Mckay charged through the Gate with Ronan in between them barely standing. They stumbled to the floor and Carson surged forward. He took one look at his injury and ordered that the operation theatre be ready for them.

'He's been shot!' Carson shouted. 'Where in the bloody hell did you go?'

Sheppard was on his knees still shaking his head while Rodney lay on his back covering his eyes. Teyla practically fell through the Gate, halting suddenly when she saw all the commotion. The Gate shut down.

Her eyes searched them. Did they know? What would they say? Would Ronan be okay, or would he seek vengeance? No – this was Ronan, her friend, he would find it in himself to forgive her. He had to. He would…But would the rest of her team? She was breathing hard.

'He's lost a lot of blood. Let's move.' Carson ordered, he and three others hoisting Ronan onto a stretcher and whisking him off to the infirmary.

Elizabeth watched him go, Ronan's chest a bloodied mess with his eyes barely open. He was ghostly white. She turned her attention to the rest of the team, confident in Carson's abilities. John had only just stood and he looked like hell. Covered in the blood of a friend and barely able to stand, John looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were mirrored by the pallid tone of his skin, Mckay was the same, looking up at her with weary eyes. 'Are you alright?' She surged forward. 'What happened back there?'

John held her gaze for a moment as though she were asking the impossible of him, and then his eyes snapped to Teyla. Elizabeth had only just noticed the Athosian, and was so startled by her appearance that she took a step back. Teyla could have been the walking dead and Elizabeth wouldn't have known the difference. Her bronze skin was deathly pale with a sheen of sweat, filth and blood. But her eyes were wide and alert, pupils dilated like those of a shark who had picked up the scent of blood. She stood tall, breathing fast, head lowered in a glare of menace. Elizabeth didn't know this person. 'Teyla?'

Teyla stared back, the room spinning. It was so hot – too hot, it was suffocating her. Their eyes hurting her with their judgement and fear and loathing – was it loathing? She didn't know, she couldn't, and that's what made her afraid, what made her ready…

'Teyla, are you hurt?' Elizabeth said softly, walking forwards. John put a hand on her shoulder guiding her back where Mckay took her back further, both men standing in between her and Teyla. Zalenka watched with a frown. 'What's going on?'

'That's a good question.' John stated, his eyes not moving from Teyla's face. 'Teyla?'

Teyla narrowed her eyes at him; his voice was hollow, as though she were listening to him from underwater. But his eyes said all they needed to. She was evil, a villain. Something was wrong with her and he loathed her for it, he would hurt her, hit her, find vengeance with her blood…Her stance widened and her body tensed.

Elizabeth frowned. John continued forward.

'Teyla, are you okay? Can you hear me?' He said softly. 'Ronan'll be fine. Carson's a great Doctor; he'll be up on his feet in no time.' He paused. 'Until then, we all need to go to the infirmary and get checked out. Okay?' He reached for her arm.

Teyla yanked it out of his reach, retreating back like a cornered animal. The group watched in anxiety. She snarled at him, more with fear than with anger. It was John. John Sheppard. He wouldn't hurt her and he couldn't. Yet all of her senses were screaming at her to defend herself, to attack…

John watched her expressions – her pain, her fury and her confusion. She was on the verge of tears, her eyes searching the room for answers to questions that had no understanding. Her eyes fell on him again and she sobbed before growling with rage and leaping forward, pushing him to the ground and sprinting down the corridor.

Elizabeth watched her go. 'What in the hell is going on?' She snapped.

John stood, rubbing his head. 'I have no idea, but I have to get her back.'

Rodney nodded and started up the steps. 'I can follow her movements through the city's schematics, the life sign detector can't tell between each human, but Teyla will probably be the one moving fast.' Rodney plopped down onto a seat and began typing furiously into a laptop. The screen bleeped and they looked up. A 2D Atlantis stared down at them, red dots concentrated around the tower. 'There.' He pointed to a fast moving dot. 'She's heading to the transporter.' And sure enough, the dot suddenly appeared in another part of the city. 'East Pier.'

'Gone.' John went to leave.

'You'll need back up!' Rodney exclaimed. John paused.

'It's Teyla.' He stated.

'Is it?' Rodney retorted.

The men held each other's gaze. John shook his head looking supremely ill. 'Fine, get Lorne's team to assist – no weapons.' He ran from the room and Mckay turned back to the computer.

'Will someone tell me what is going on!' Elizabeth ordered. Zalenka shrugged. She glared at Mckay, but the look bounced off of him like sunshine. His face was drawn and his eyes blood shot.

'The planet we travelled to has a village full of psychos, one of them took us into the forest and shot himself with my gun after threatening to kill me with it, we then had a bit of a falling out over some useless issues and got separated. Sheppard and I started getting migraines which is when Teyla radioed for help with Ronan after she shot him.' He paused for breath, venting his fury on Elizabeth. She stared in shock.

'Teyla shot Ronan?' She echoed.

'Yes, but that is not the point. Whatever made the villagers nuts was starting to affect us, Sheppard was even talking about hearing voices – look, whatever it was, I'm thinking Teyla got a huge dose of the fruit loops and shot Ronan without even realising it was him. You need to radio Lorne to help Colonel Sheppard find her, because if she is bonzo, then she's gonna be pretty hard to contain.' Rodney turned back to the laptop, hitting the keys with a deliberate rage.

Elizabeth took a moment to breath before radioing for back up for Sheppard. It was a lot to take in at four thirty in the morning. She watched Teyla's life sign move further out and the new dots in pursuit, Sheppard's being far closer to her than Lorne's team. She glanced back at Mckay as he rubbed his head in obvious agony.

'You need to get to the infirmary.' She stated firmly.

Rodney shook his head quickly. 'I'm fine.' He said through clenched teeth.

'I'm not worried about whether you're fine Rodney, I'm worried about if what you have is contagious.' She stared him down. 'We can't have an epidemic of violent and insane personnel in Atlantis, right now.'

Rodney stood so quickly and moved with such ferocity that Zalenka grabbed Elizabeth out of his path and Robson stepped forward with both hands on his weapon. 'Well I'm sorry if Ronan's fatal chest wound made me forget to check whether or not I was diseased!' He yelled. 'Maybe some things need to take priority over others, and I think Ronan bleeding out onto the floor pretty much trumps whatever you got!'

Elizabeth gave him a steely eye. 'You're not well Rodney.' She said firmly. 'Go get checked out, we can handle this from here.'

Rodney gripped his head, the pounding almost unbearable. He growled low in his throat, thrusting his arms by his side. 'Fine.' He glared at them before marching down the corridor to the infirmary.

Elizabeth watched him go, and without turning spoke to Robson. 'When Sheppard finds Teyla, I want them all in the infirmary – and post a guard outside the door.' She ordered.

Meanwhile, John was tearing through the corridors with Zalenka in his ear to guide him to Teyla.

'Turn left down the next corridor and keep going straight.' Zalenka informed him. 'She is moving awfully fast, you had better pick up the pace a little.'

John rolled his eyes. 'Right.' His already aching legs pounded the ground harder. His head felt as though it would cave in with the amount of pressure it was under, and he was pretty sure that the running wasn't helping any. If he had been infected with something, and Teyla was far worse than him, he had no idea how she was able to move the length of one corridor let alone a couple dozen.

'Doctor Weir says that once you've found her that you both need to go to the infirmary.' Zalenka said softly.

'Thank you Zalenka.' John growled. He was sprinting after Teyla in order to make sure that she wasn't completely nuts, and his head was killing him, why couldn't the man just shut up for two seconds and let him think? He had no idea what he would do when he reached Teyla. If she was crazy, there would be no way of restraining her without hurting her. He had trained with her for a long time, and she could still kick his ass a thousand ways from Sunday. The only advantage he truly had over her was brute strength, and even that didn't matter so much when facing the skilled Athosian. Also, he did seem to be better off than she was in the sanity department, okay, a little snappy, but he hated it when missions didn't go according to plan. Why couldn't they ever go according to plan? John paused in his thoughts, realising how unusually hostile he was feeling. He was tired, that was all, and he had possible been infected with something. He would be fine in a few hours – some sleep, a shower…wait, no sleep, Ronan was in the infirmary fighting for his life. Because of Teyla. She had shot him, made him bleed onto the dirty ground. She had betrayed him, had betrayed them all. Why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't he find vengeance whilst Ronan was cut open on a cold table? Teyla would pay for this, for hurting him in this way, how could she, she was…she was…she wasn't Teyla. John stopped running, his hands on his knees. He leant forward, lowering himself onto the ground, his forehead touching the cold floor.

'Sheppard, you've stopped moving?' Zalenka stated. 'Colonel Sheppard, is everything alright?' John couldn't hear him, the world was spinning, the colours bled to grey.

That was not was he was running. He was going to help Teyla, not hurt her, never to hurt her. She wasn't in her right state of mind, she was hurting and he wanted to help her. He just had to remember that and not let whatever it was in his system take complete control. He also had to hope that Teyla was still Teyla, enough so that he could reach her.

'Colonel, Sheppard, Teyla has stopped moving.' That he heard. He lifted his head, the end of the corridor moving from side to side.

'What?'

'She has stopped moving, just stopped in the middle of a corridor.' Zalenka sounded baffled, and John didn't really care right now.

'Where?'

'Ahead of you, turn left and go straight before taking a right. She should be straight in front of you.' Zalenka paused. 'What are you going to do when you get to her?'

John pushed off from the floor with difficulty. 'I'm hoping to have a little chat with her and then bring her back. That's if she's sane. If not, then I plan to get my ass kicked before knocking her out and then dragging her back.'

'Okay.' Zalenka commented. John nodded and started to run again. Legs and head pounding. God how he needed an aspirin. Left. Straight, turn right. He slowed as he reached the final corner, skidding round it and halting. He frowned.

Teyla sat in the middle of the corridor with her knees bunched up to her chin. She stared at the wall in front and did not move, did not acknowledge his arrival. He stepped forward.

'Teyla?' He said softly, keeping a cautious eye on her hands and legs, not wanting to be taken by surprise like Tedan back on the planet. At least this time there was no berretta to be stolen. He insisted to himself that that was a good thing. He would never take any weapon to Teyla, not unless he could really help it.

She didn't move – she just stared. John breathed slowly, trying to ignore the numbness in his legs in case he needed to use them.

'You okay?' He frowned, his concern growing over her extreme stillness.

No answer, he continued forward, slowly.

'Look, I know you must be feeling like crap right now, because I sure as hell do, but we need to get you to the infirmary, so that we can help you.' He waited, searching her perfect face for any response. She didn't even blink. 'Rodney and I'll be there, the whole team – well, not the whole team…'

Teyla continued to stare into darkness, expressionless.

'Teyla.' John said firmly, kneeling by her side. 'Can you hear me?'

'Colonel Sheppard, Lorne's team is about to arrive at your position.' Zalenka informed. John gritted his teeth, he was kinda busy right now.

'Tell them to hold off, I'll call if I need them.' He replied, his eyes still fixed to Teyla's face.

'You know, you can't sit here forev-'

'No.' She whispered.

John frowned, sitting by her. 'No, what?'

'I know.' She insisted. 'At least, I knew.'

John shook his head. 'Not following here, Teyla.'

'I knew that Ronan was Ronan.' She turned her head to him, but did not make eye contact. Her eyes searched the ground, thinking something with harsh determination. 'I knew it when I drew the gun, but what I saw…' She shook her head slowly.

John waited patiently, but when she did not answer, and the sound of the blood pumping violently through his ears started to annoy, he leant forward. 'What did you se-'

'I thought Ronan was a Wraith.' She stated angrily, her brown eyes fixed on his. 'He was standing there, and when I turned around, a Wraith had taken his place…and there were voices…' A tear slid down her cheek. John hated seeing her so confused, so hateful, and so vulnerable. 'They told me to kill him, that if I didn't, others would die – that he would feed on us…I knew it was Ronan and yet my hand still reached for the weapon…'

John didn't know what to make of this, didn't know what to say to help her. This meant that Teyla would have to be contained – some how – in order to protect the people around her. If she was hallucinating that badly, she was capable of anything.

Teyla gripped her head. 'I don't know what I am saying.' She growled with despair. 'And I can't make them stop.'

John put a hand on her arm, gently squeezing it before shuffling to her side and putting his arm around her. She fell into his chest and gripped his knee, tears falling down her face as she shut her eyes against the voices tearing at her skull.

She breathed slowly and opened her eyes. 'I shot Ronan.' She whispered.

John gently shook his head. 'No you didn't, it wasn't you, and Ronan knows that.'

'John.' She looked up at him. 'I tried to understand them, I let them in, and I shouldn't have. Ronan could die because I didn't have the strength to close my mind to what was obviously something evil.' She paused, staring blankly. 'They told me of the pain in their lives, their haunted by it, but they spoke so quickly that all I could do was see grey.'

John held her close, frowning in the darkness. He didn't understand what she was saying, and it frightened him more than it should.

Sheppard managed to take Teyla to the infirmary, passing Lorne's team on the way. Teyla's face was ashen; she kept glancing at them nervously, and sometimes even menacingly. They could see that Teyla was not herself, and their concern for her was great. Over the course of the last few years, they had come to respect her, and to know her as one of their own. And one of their own was ill. In fact, more than one of their own was ill.

Rodney sat hunched over on the bed, his head in his hands. Teyla lay on the bed, silent and still while John took up pacing about the room. It was so strange, he had been in pain whilst running through Atlantis, and now, if he stopped moving, the pain was even worse. His eyes searched the room with frustration, he felt so hyped, like he could fly through a volcano eruption and then run a marathon. Sweat sat on his forehead, shining in the light of the new morning. John turned and began a new length of walking across the room.

'Would you stop that!' Mckay snapped, his head flying up for his eyes to glare at the Colonel. John merely narrowed his eyes and continued pacing. 'Are you deaf now?' He snapped, giving the Colonel an evil glare.

John did not respond, keeping his mind elsewhere. He would not respond. He couldn't. He would ignore Mckay and keep his head.

'Deaf and dumb, that's a new one for you.' Rodney seethed. 'Look, you're annoying the hell out of me, so stop it.'

John gritted his teeth and kept pacing. 'I can't.'

'What do you mean you can't? It's simple. Sit down. Stop moving.' Rodney eyeballed him.

'I can't, not yet.' John insisted, glancing at the guards outside of the door. 'Is still have to do another fifty.'

Rodney paused, stuttering.

'Since when did you develop Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?' He asked incredulously.

'I have no idea, Rodney, but I suggest you let me finish. It's the weirdest feeling, like I don't think, but I know that if I don't do it, then something bad'll happen.' He explained.

Rodney stared. He was acting like the typical Sheppard he had always been, a little ragged and ill, and apparently with OCD, but he was still Sheppard. John continued pacing, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

'WOULD YOU STOP IT! It is bad enough that I feel like this without you making it worse with your ridiculous issues.' Rodney shouted.

'What issues?' John snapped, still pacing.

'You're only acting this way because your looking for attention, you always do it and quite frankly, it is the most pathetic thing I've ever seen.' Rodney snarled. John scowled at him with venom.

'Looking for attention? Mckay you're the one who whines about a goddamn headache when Ronan is the one bleeding out onto the floor – how pathetic does that make you!' John retorted. Rodney stood; the bags under his eyes were big enough to hit the floor.

'This is not just a headache, you imbecile, it is something far worse – even worse than your absurd tousled hair which make all the women swoon, the ridiculous flyboy act which you think is oh so cool, when really, it is the closest thing to juvenile since the Back Street Boys went on tour!' Mckay shrieked.

'If you wake her up, I will hit you so hard that it would take them a month to find all of your teeth, Mckay.' He snarled under his breath. Mckay glanced over at Teyla.

'Does it really matter if she wakes up and sees you pacing, you Hair Gel Maniac?' Mckay stood in front of Sheppard, blocking his path. He side stepped, Mckay followed. He side stepped again, still Mckay followed.

'Move out of the way, Mckay, I still have thirty seven of these damn things to do.' Sheppard warned, his eyes promising violence.

Mckay held his ground, folding his arms. John barged him, and the two men started to struggle.

Teyla did not turn to see the commotion. She had heard raised voices, but couldn't really distinguish them from the ones in her head. The ones taunting her, pleading with her to stop doing things that she had never done, that she would never do. She stared blankly, listening, but not obeying. What else could she do but wait for it to pass? There were so many in pain and she could help none of them.

'Don't let them, please, don't let them…'

'I won't cry if you just help me survive…'

'No! Nooo! Please, no! I beg you, let me go!'

Teyla gripped her head as the voices grew louder, suffocating her.

'What's going on?'

The voices stopped. Teyla's eyes went wide and she sat up. Kate Heightmeyer strode into the room with Doctor Brimberry on her heels.

Mckay and Rodney separated, John's hand immediately going to his hair. Rodney scowled. John continued his pacing.

'How are we feeling?' Kate approached Rodney.

'Awful.' He said waspishly. 'About time you got here.' He snapped at Brimberry. The brunette raised her eyebrows but did not respond.

'Carson needed me for a moment in the surgery, I'm here now.' She said simply.

Rodney scoffed, sitting on the bed.

'Rodney, be nice.' John ordered. The Scientist gave him a dark look. Brimberry turned to the Colonel.

'Please take a seat Colonel, I'd like to take some blood.' She pulled three syringes from a drawer.

'Twenty five – in a minute.' He said quickly, looking to the floor.

Brimberry and Kate frowned.

'He's got OCD – apparently.' Rodney informed them.

Kate stepped forward. 'Really? And you think it comes from your encounter on the planet?'

'I have no idea, all I know is that I can't sit down until I have finished doing two hundred paces up and down this room. It's annoying the hell out of me.' John told her.

'And me. Especially me.' Rodney raised his voice.

Kate nodded, looking over at Teyla. 'How do you feel?'

'Fine.' She said quickly. Kate smiled, she wasn't in the talking mood right now.

'Doctor Brimberry is going to take blood samples and I've advised that you be given a sedative to get some sleep. But I want you to go back to your rooms – I think the familiar and comfortable setting will help you rest.'

Rodney grunted and John nodded. Teyla looked to the floor.

A scientist walked into the room, one Teyla had seen before but whose name escaped her every time she saw him – Clarke, or Peter, maybe Harry. He strode in with a small rack of test tubes and put them on the side, nodding to Brimberry and walking out again. Teyla narrowed her eyes at the blue liquid in the tubes.

'What is that?' She asked, her eyes fixed on Brimberry.

'The Scientists have been perfecting a poison meant for the Wraith, the only problem is, it's just as deadly for humans. Some of our equipment is able to distinguish what needs to be corrected – personally I feel the venom won't ever be used. It's far too risky.' She informed her, carefully putting a needle in her arm and drawing blood. Teyla's eyes widened as she watched the small tube fill with her own red liquid. It was mesmerising. It spilled into the tube, and that was the first time she heard the voice.

'Looks, familiar doesn't it? That tube could just as easily be replaced with one of those pretty blue ones.' It insisted. 'Do you really think it a coincidence? Their bringing it here and now? They want you to see it. To know what they'll do to you when you sleep.'

Teyla shook her head. Brimberry looked up, withdrawing the needle. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes. Fine. Tired.' Teyla smiled weakly.

'Afraid, because you know it's possible.' The voice corrected her. 'You shot Ronan, you did it. He could die on that table and you killed him. These people have always been quick to restrain what they can't control, and they can't control you. So, to protect their own, they'll end you. Like you ended Ronan.'

'Teyla, I'll walk you to your room.' Kate smiled. Teyla mirrored the smile, but could feel herself shaking. She stood.

'Colonel, I really need to take some of your blood so you can go and rest.' Brimberry insisted.

'Just a few minutes, I only have twelve more to do.' He explained. Brimberry sighed. Rodney shook his head and stood.

'Just stand still and let the woman take your blood.' He snapped.

'Make me, geek.' John snarled.

'Geek?' Mckay squeaked indignantly.

'Yeah.' John fired back.

Mckay pushed him. John pushed back. They struggled once more. The guards saw Sheppard pull the first real punch and knew it was time to step in. Kate and Brimberry stood close by, trying to reason with them as they were pried away from each other. Teyla watched.

'You made them turn on each other. Your friends want to rip the other limb from limb because of what you did.' It paused. 'Do you really think Kate Heightmeyer is escorting you to your room? Why not Rodney or John? And where is Elizabeth? She couldn't bear to watch as you were poisoned.' Teyla's eyes turned to the blue liquid. 'It's their way, Teyla. Don't let them kill you for a mistake. You must survive. It's what you've always done since you were a girl.' She walked forward. 'Don't let them kill you in your sleep like a wounded animal…fight back…they cannot hurt you if you make them disappear…fight back…' Teyla slipped one of the vials out of the rack and into her pocket, turning to the commotion behind her.

'I am not a Geek! You are just jealous of my being a genius!' Rodney shouted, trying to escape the grip of one of the guards.

'A genius at being a pain in my ass, Mckay!' John yelled.

'That's enough!' Kate intervened. 'Go rest, and report to the infirmary in the morning.' The two men scowled at each other, shrugging the guards off and storming from the room. Kate turned to Teyla. 'Are you ready?' She smiled.

Teyla nodded, smiling also. 'I am ready.'


	3. Conviction

Chapter 3 – 

Conviction.

She wandered the halls in a daze, everything was blurred. The walls moved in and out, making her feel so claustrophobic. She saw the faces of people she knew whose names she could not recall, they watched her with expressionless eyes, whispering to their neighbours. Teyla knew they were judging her, calling her crazy. She was being escorted by two soldiers and Kate Heightmeyer, and it didn't get much worse than that. They would talk, and she would hear their words, they would hurt her, but not for much longer. Soon she would be rid of them all and she would be safe.

Suddenly the world lost colour, the sun was no longer yellows and oranges as it rose into the sky. It was white hot, like a poker threatened to scorch Atlantis from the face of this very planet. The sky was grey, the faces were grey, the hallways with their familiar furniture, all grey. The shadows, as always, were black. Their motion slowed, Kate's long hair slowly bounced off of her back as they walked. The soldier's weapons held out in front, steadily rising and falling. Her body was numb. Teyla slipped a hand in her pocket and could feel the cold glass of the vial, it freshened her. Funny how something so deadly was the only thing that she could truly feel. She raised an eyebrow to this thought. All she wanted to do was live, to feel. And if this was all life was, no colour and mistrust all around, she wanted no part in it. She wanted to feel.

'John knew that you were onto them, he knew what they would do and he did not protect you. Once you show him that you are not afraid, and that you will live on, he will understand. He will come to you, he will join you, keep you safe. You will be worthy.' The voice whispered.

Teyla smiled slightly. All she had to do was get rid of the problem.

Kate stopped outside of her quarters.

'If you need anything, Doctor Brimberry and myself are standing by.' She offered a hand to indicate that Teyla should go inside. Teyla looked into what once had been bright blue eyes of a person she had trusted, but there was something more, something deadly. No one knew, no one would suspect it of her. That this kind and gentle woman would have the shadows in her eyes, the ones which haunted Teyla's dreams. Teyla smiled, summoning an inner strength to fight this cold hearted bitch. She glided inside and turned waiting for Kate to enter.

Kate nodded at the soldiers to wait out side and wandered in. She glanced at Teyla, noting the vacant expression and grey tinge to her cheeks. She crossed the room and closed the curtains to keep the daylight out.

'No witnesses, a clean kill.' The voice rasped. 'She will not have us.'

Kate pulled a syringe out of her pocket along with a small bottle of sedative. 'This will help you sleep; I think after today's events, you'll need it.'

'After you killed Ronan this is what you get. How do we know that Ronan did not attack us? Can you remember?' The voice asked lightly. Teyla tried to, she tried. Had it been a Wraith she'd seen? Or had Ronan been the one to see something and attack her, without realising…yes…he had seen Teyla as a Wraith and she had shot him in self defence…she was innocent…they were going to kill her for protecting herself, how she must protect herself now. Teyla's eyes widened as she saw the clear liquid fill the needle, and in her world of darkness, how it turned a vivid blue.

'The poison! To help you sleep…for the rest of eternity. Teyla is stronger than this; she always finds a way to do what is right. Find a way…' The voice urged as Kate stepped closer, the world slowed again, the needle dangling at her side. 'Find a way…' Kate smiled, saying something, wanting her to extend her arm. 'Find a way…'

Teyla's hand clamped around the vial in her pocket, her brown eyes filling with a rage she had not known.

She bowed her head.

John had returned to his room with a single guard and a Nurse. As soon as he entered his quarters, he took up pacing again. The Nurse frowned. John paused.

'I'm not doing the OCD pacing; this is just the "I'm mad" pacing.' He informed her. She raised her eyebrows, drawing a needle out of her pocket.

John looked around at his room in the morning's light. His headache was a constant, it always hurt, but he seemed to be getting use to it. His focus had returned slightly, but he wasn't thankful for it. Everything seemed different – he felt different. Almost dirty.

His room was covered in posters and scattered personal items, beer cans here and there from when he was off duty – and yet it seemed plain, and alien, as though he had walked into some one else's room.

The Nurse stepped forward, the sedative at the ready. John stepped back

'Do I have to have that?' He asked, eyeing the needle with dislike. 'I can sleep fine without it.' He wasn't afraid of it so much as what it would do if something happened. His reaction time would be slow and sluggish, and he was already feeling like crap. No, he didn't need it. He wanted to be ready for anything. The Nurse gave him a half smile.

'Doctor Weir's orders.' She explained, coming forward. John stepped back again.

'Where is she?' He asked with a frown.

The Nurse paused again, looking slightly impatient. The guard stepped forward.

'She's overlooking the surgery.' The soldier informed him. 'We have to give you the sedative now, sir.'

John shook his head. 'No. I need to see Elizabeth before you pump me full of that crap.'

The Nurse glanced at the soldier. John rolled his eyes.

'I just need a moment; you can bring me back and then send me off to beddy bye land.' He told them, sweeping past the Nurse and the soldier and heading out of the room.

The soldier gave the Nurse a look before following him.

Elizabeth stared down into the operating theatre from the balcony above. Carson was working hard to save Ronan; she had to admit that the man had magical hands because he seemed to be doing a beautiful job. Ronan looked close to death, and she was sure that if she hadn't had the best Doctor at hand, that he would have been.

John marched into the room and Elizabeth frowned. 'John? Why aren't you resting?'

She kept her distance from the Colonel as he walked over. He looked awful. Pale, fevered, exhausted, and yet he was able to look like Sheppard, walk like Sheppard – and scowl like Sheppard.

'Is it really necessary to have us injected with something to make us sleep?' He demanded, a little too harsh for her liking.

'You've been through – well, almost nothing compared to what your use to, but what ever it is that's affecting you, it's serious. I want you rested, John, no arguments.' She folded her arms, giving him her best "I'm concerned but not afraid to have you thrown in a cell" face. John's eyes were distracted as he stared down into the theatre.

'I can rest here.' He stated, walking to the window.

Elizabeth shook her head. 'No. You stay here and you'll worry, I'll inform you of any changes-'

'I'm not leaving.' He turned on her, a rage in his eyes so fierce that it made her step back. 'Ronan is a member of my team, and I am staying here.' He snarled, setting his face to suggest that she not argue with him.

Elizabeth glanced over at the soldier that escorted him and he stepped forward. 'I'm sorry John, but you can't be here while you're in this condition. Carson can't afford any distractions-'

'And what condition would that be?' John snapped incredulously.

Elizabeth was about to respond when she heard a commotion in the corridor, raised voices.

'Don't touch me! Listen to me you gun wielding toady, I have powerful friends! Look, I just want to talk to her!' Rodney stumbled into the observation room with Brimberry and a soldier of his own giving Weir an apologetic look. Rodney paused. 'What are you doing here?' He asked Sheppard. He shook his head, not really caring. 'Elizabeth, is it really necessary to pump me full of drugs to make me sleep so in the event that Atlantis is attacked by, oh I don't know, the Wraith or some other evil alien race bent on galactic domination, that I will in fact be a drooling moron and incapable of saving the city?'

'Don't worry Mckay, you're usually a drooling moron and you still manage to _help _save the city.' John said cruelly, keeping his back to him.

Rodney scowled at his back. Elizabeth noted the fact that Rodney seemed almost exactly the same as Sheppard if not a little more grey and – frightened? His eyes were looking everywhere, especially back at the soldier with the weapon.

'Rodney, I was just explaining to John how I wanted the both of you to rest-' She began.

'I'm fine.' He said dismissively, walking up to the window to stare down at Ronan. 'How is he?'

John shook his head. 'He doesn't look good.'

'Mh, gun shot wound to the chest – it was a killer from the start – not necessarily a killer as in killing him, but as in a nuisance.' Rodney stumbled, his eyes focused on the bloodied chest and Ronan's still form.

'I know what you mean Mckay, and you're first meaning was probably the most accurate.' John stated. Elizabeth did a double take. Had he just lost all hope for one of his team mates? Condemned him to death with a single sentence? That was not like Sheppard at all.

'Ronan is going to be fine.' Elizabeth said firmly. They turned to her with vacant expressions. 'Carson reported that he was able to remove the bullet and repair most of the damage, he's just finishing off.' She paused, staring at these strangers with anger. 'Ronan is going to be just fine, so don't presume the worst so quickly.' She scolded.

'Things can take a turn for the worst as quickly as a Wraith can drain the life from an innocent person.' John said menacingly, keeping his voice low.

Mckay said nothing, but stared at Elizabeth with the same dark expression.

She shook her head. 'Both of you go back to your rooms and rest. Doctor Brimberry informs me that your blood work won't be ready for a few hours.' She ordered, nodding at the soldiers to take them.

'No.' John stated.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. 'Now Colonel.'

'He's right.' Rodney insisted. 'We belong here.'

Elizabeth glared at them, watching as they stared down at their friend. She nodded slightly. 'Alright, but you are to sit here and not cause trouble.'

John and Rodney did not respond.

Elizabeth walked to the door, ordering the soldiers to stay put and keep an eye on them.

'Doctor Weir.' Rodney called, a strange tone to his voice. 'Don't even think about letting the Athosian in here, not while the soldiers have weapons.'

Elizabeth stared, momentarily shocked. Rodney could be a jerk. He could be cruel. But she had never seen him so completely detached from his words. His usually bright brown eyes were dull, expressionless, the bags under his eyes creating shadows on his face. He wasn't in his right mind. She shook off this uncomfortable feeling and responded.

'Teyla is in her quarters sleeping Rodney, you're safe.' She said icily.

'It's not my safety I was concerned for.' He seethed. John glanced at him from the side, frowning. It sounded strange to hear him threaten Teyla, but at the same time, it seemed right.

Elizabeth looked to the ground. These men were not the men she knew. Rodney would never threaten Teyla, and John wouldn't stand there and let him. She looked at the soldiers with a grim expression and walked from the room.

Rodney glared down into the operating theatre, a darkness clouding his mind.

Kate Heightmeyer frowned. 'Teyla? Are you alright?'

Teyla's stance was tense, her silence disturbing. But Kate was most worried about the expression haunting her eyes – a ferocity, undiluted hatred and loathing. Kate stepped back in fear. Teyla gave a half smile, her lip curling.

'I am fine, Doctor Heightmeyer.' She paused, cocking her head. 'You, how ever - are not.' Kate saw her eyes change from the hate into a look of total wildness – insanity.

Without warning, Teyla surged forward with amazing speed before Kate could call to the guards, and back handed her, sending her sprawling onto the bed. Teyla marched forward, all reason non-existent, the world fell away. Her instincts took over; she was going for the kill, as she had always been taught.

Kate turned with a nasty split lip bleeding onto the sheets, her eyes wide with terror. 'Teyla!' She cried. Teyla grabbed her shirt and hoisted her from the bed, pushing her back before executing a flawless round house kick. Her foot slammed home into Kate's chest and sent her flying across the room, crashing to the ground and to the land where the unconscious slumbered.

So the last part hadn't been overly necessary, only to satisfy Teyla's need for a little fun with the woman who thought she could kill her with a poison. Not even a warrior's death. It was a traitor's death. The perfect end to an imperfect being. A fool and a traitor, Teyla advanced, slipping the vial from her pocket and snatching the needle full of sedative from the floor.

Teyla pushed the syringe, squirting the liquid to the floor. She would trust only the vial in her hand. She grabbed the stopper from the tube and shoved the needle inside, drawing the poison out slowly. She glanced at Kate on the floor and smiled. The killer had become the killee.

Amateur.

Teyla stepped forward, kneeling by the woman. She paused. The arm? The neck? What would be more painful? A slow death, yes, for a slow learner. Teyla looked at the woman's neck. Get the poison into the blood stream as soon as possible. Kill her quick. She had been a friend once, which only made the betrayal the more evil and bitter, but she had earned points for helping her in the past. Teyla extended her arm. A quick death would be Kate Heightmeyer's reward.

Teyla was about to insert the needle into the milky white skin when she heard a noise at the door. Her brown eyes snapped to the door, sweat falling to the ground from her forehead. She was aware of the guards outside the door; she also knew that despite Kate crying out for help that their little encounter had been fairly quiet. How long had the woman been in here? Would they enter any moment and stop her? She had heard them move, she was sure of it.

'Now, before they save her.' The voice urged. 'Now, and protect yourself!'

Teyla hesitated, looking at Kate's still face.

'She did not hesitate.' The voice reminded her. 'Claim your revenge before it is too late, before she wakes and finishes the job.'

The sound by the door made her stare over her shoulder. They would save her. She would not allow it.

Teyla inserted the needle, and without a moment's hesitation, pushed the poison into Kate's neck. The woman arched and fell back down, shaking slightly before lying completely still. Teyla rose. Her face was grim.

'You have done what is right.' The voice told her. 'She will not hurt you again.' It paused. 'But there are others, many, but the next are just outside the door…' Teyla turned her attention to the door.

In this grey world of death and betrayal, she understood her abilities with such confidence that she was almost sure that she was meant to be here. Almost sure. She was a killer, this woman at her feet whose death was imminent in only a few minutes time, was evidence of that. Evidence that she would do anything to survive.

Teyla glared at the door as the headache returned slightly. She was so warm and yet she could not feel it, she could only feel the empty syringe in her hands. An insufficient weapon. Her head bowed once more, her brown eyes full of promise. The soldiers had far better weapons – they would be sufficient.

She smiled slightly, it felt so right. She advanced toward the door.

John leaned against the glass as Carson gave them the thumbs up, smiling widely with exhaustion, and walking from the room, Ronan being wheeled into the infirmary. John nodded.

Rodney sat in one of the chairs, staring at the ground.

'I feel different.' He stated.

John looked at him, his back to the cool glass. 'Different?' He asked darkly. 'Not going psycho on me are you, Mckay?'

Rodney looked up at him and John suddenly realised how different he _looked_. It was more than looking ill and practically dead, the man was different. He seemed, if at all possible, older. Rodney had always had this boyish look to him, but now he seemed more serious, wearier of the world. The lines of his face had deepened and his eyes were bright with a knowledge of something far darker than science.

'I don't know.' He stated.

John raised an eyebrow. 'You feel different, like there's something you know that you can't remember, and the world seems – I don't know, boring because of it?' John queried.

Rodney nodded. 'Yeah. But there's more to it than that. Nothing seems real, and at times, I feel like I'm invincible.' He glared at the floor. John sat by him.

'Sounds like the typical Rodney Mckay, if you ask me.' John smiled slightly.

Rodney didn't respond. 'It worries me at the same time as it makes me feel like I…enjoy it.' He glanced at Sheppard. 'I think of some pretty dark things which would usually disgust me, and I find myself considering the possibility.'

'Like what?' John asked, not sure if that was the best thing to ask. Did he really want to know?

'Hurting people.' Mckay whispered.

No. He didn't want to know. Because he had been thinking the exact same thing. John leant forward, putting his head in his hands.

'It has to be something on that planet.' He stated.

Rodney nodded, looking at the glass. Looking at nothing. 'The ruins. We were getting closer and Tedan got worse.' He paused, speaking slowly. 'The people in the village were all affected by something, but none were truly mad – just depressed and bordering on the crazy.'

John nodded. It made sense. 'And we'll get better now we're here?' He asked.

Rodney didn't move. 'No.'

John glanced at him, massaging the pounding in his head. 'No?'

'I don't think it will.' He whispered. 'Because I can feel it getting worse.'

John would have argued that this was typical Mckay being melodramatic and the biggest damn attention seeker, but, he knew it was true. His condition hadn't improved either; it had been getting steadily worse.

'We're obviously not infectious otherwise people in Atlantis would have started showing signs of – what we're going through.' John rose from his chair. He paused, watching Nurses clean up the theatre. 'We need to go back.'

Rodney narrowed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. 'Yeah.' He whispered. 'We need to get rid of the problem.'

'Find the ruins and what ever is causing this – find a cure.' John turned and faced Mckay to find that he had risen and was facing the door.

'How about something simpler.' Rodney said loudly, confidently.

'I'm all ears.' John listened.

Rodney smiled slightly. 'Drop a nuke from orbit.' He turned to Sheppard. 'Elizabeth can't refuse, not if it's affecting the base.' He nodded, looking to the floor with wide eyes. 'And we can get rid of all our problems if we put Teyla on the planet too.'

John shook his head. 'What?' He growled. 'Mckay, you're not serious?'

'I am perfectly serious.' He walked forward. 'We have to survive, we can't let these people hurt us – they're hundreds of thousands of light years away and they're still screwing with us.' He spat. 'And Teyla wasn't insane when she shot Ronan, she saw it as an opportunity to get rid of him, god knows he can be annoying, but she had to go that one step further.' He gripped his head before staring at John. 'Don't you see? I'm trying to do what you do, turn to explosives to solve the problem. Except this time, it is truly necessary.' He smiled at Sheppard as though their lives had just gotten a whole lot better.

John stared, his fists balled. 'You've had better plans.' He said slowly, the headache worsening.

'No! You see! You always do that!' He stomped his feet on the ground and twirled with frustration. 'When the plan seems a little whacky, you turn your nose up at it!'

'Oh, I don't think it's the plan that's whacky.' John crept forward. The smile faded from Mckay's face.

'Why wouldn't you want this over? Can't you feel it? The darkness slipping over your mind?' Mckay seemed distraught, his eyes searching the Colonel for anything he could get. 'It has to end.'

John tried not to listen; he knew it was wrong, insane, that Mckay was slipping. But it sounded like the right thing to do. That's what worried him. Mckay had to shut up and get a grip not only for his sake, but for Sheppard's.

'Rodney, think about what you're saying. Killing innocent people?' He paused, standing in front of the scientist. 'Killing Teyla?'

Rodney frowned, like he was speaking a foreign language. 'Teyla…'

He shook his head. 'No! No, She has to go, she has to, or she'll kill us. Like she killed Ronan!'

John gritted his teeth. Not listening. Won't. It's wrong. 'Ronan's alive.'

'She has it in for us and if we don't kill her she'll –' Rodney's rave was ended with a sharp punch. He stumbled back and Sheppard glared at him before walking forwards, taking by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

'Mckay! Look at me!' Rodney stared at him with shock. 'Snap out of it.' He said softly.

Rodney nodded, wide eyed. 'Yeah, right. God.' He paused. 'Hey, you hit me!'

Sheppard grinned as he saw a bit of the old Rodney shining through. 'Trust me, buddy, you needed it.'

'Yeah, right.' Mckay scowled, cupping his jaw.

John glanced at the soldiers at the door and nodded that everything was okay, but they did not stand down. One of them nodded to the other and sprinted off, leaving one soldier to guard them.

'Sharp.' John called. The soldier stepped forward. 'What's happening?'

'Some sort of incident in Teyla's quarters, sir.' The man explained.

John and Mckay surged forward. 'What happened?'

'Where's Ronan?' Mckay pushed past the soldier and went down the stairs tearing into the infirmary with Sheppard on his heels. 'You don't think she'd come for him do you?'

The soldier kept close, not wanting them out of his sight.

'This is Teyla we're talking about.' John snapped at him, and then stared as someone was quickly wheeled into the infirmary.

John rushed past Ronan's bed and saw Carson sprinting to the woman's side. Kate Heightmeyer lay convulsing on the bed, pale and sweating, her lips a bright blue.

Carson ordered the Nurses to get to work and turned to the two men gaping in confusion. 'She's been poisoned.' He exclaimed. 'How in the bloody hell did this happen?' He pushed a clear liquid into her arm. 'It's alright Kate; we're giving you something to slow the poison's progress while we figure out what it is. I'll give you some strong pain killers, but you're going to be in a lot of discomfort, understand that you can't sleep, we can't let your system rest and allow the poison to gain complete control of your body. Your mission is to stay awake.' He explained, a hand on her cheek. She stared up, blinking at him that she understood. Carson snapped into action. 'What was she poisoned with?'

'Unknown.' One of the Nurses stated.

'Perfect.' Brimberry shined a light into her eyes when Kate, whilst still convulsing, grabbed her wrist. Carson took her other hand and waited.

Kate stuttered, her mouth desperately trying to get the word out. 'Blue.' She croaked.

Brimberry looked at Carson who reflected the puzzled look before her mouth fell open and she turned to see the blue vials on the side. Six remained where seven there were. She turned to Carson.

'It's the Wraith poison. Teyla must have taken it when we weren't looking.' She whispered frantically. John felt his heart stop. He looked at Mckay who gaped back. They sped out of the infirmary. Carson closed his eyes and touched his headset.

'Doctor Firenze, please come in.' Carson waited.

'Carson? Is everything alright?' The man asked cautiously.

'The Wraith poison you developed, is there an antidote?' Carson asked quickly.

'Well, yes, we stumbled on it when trying to perfect the formula, purely by accident-'

'Bring it here immediately, Kate Heightmeyer's been poisoned.' He snapped. 'And hurry!' He ordered as Kate started to convulse more violently, looking anxiously at Brimberry as Kate's chances of survival became smaller with every second.

John ran as fast as was humanly possible, Mckay on his heels. He touched his headset. 'Elizabeth, where is she?'

There was only a moment before Elizabeth's surprised voice replied. 'She's heading up, to the top of the tower. She took out two soldiers and apparently Kate Heightmeyer is in rather bad shape. Where are you?'

'We're on our way.' John stated and switched the headset off. He glanced back at Mckay. 'Armoury.'

Mckay nodded. 'Right.'

They made a short stop, picking up two Wraith Stunners, before heading up.

'John, are you sure you're in the right state of mind to be-' Elizabeth began.

'We're fine, never better, more concerned about Teyla right now.' He insisted, jumping up the steps.

Mckay stumbled up after him. 'Yes, concerned, even though I'm the one about to have a stroke.' He wheezed.

'Several of our personnel have held position at the very top of the tower. She's cornered – and apparently armed. Carson's about to have his hands full.' Elizabeth breathed.

'Understood.' John said angrily. That bitch had shot some of his men. Teyla had truly lost it, she wasn't safe to – she was Teyla and it wasn't her fault. He'd help her. He cared too much to see her hurting like this. John kept his focus for her sake.

They reached the top of the tower, Mckay about ready to fall over.

'Sir?' Lorne frowned, obviously thinking it a bad idea to have him there.

'Major.' John said stiffly.

They had entered into a small corridor which led out onto a massive balcony. There were numerous pillars sticking out from it to hold the point of the tower in place, many places for her to hide.

The clouds above had gathered, threatening rain. Fitting, he thought.

He walked out onto the balcony with Mckay just behind. Lorne stepped forward.

'Sir!'

'Keep your men back, Major.' He ordered.

'She's already taken down Baker and Thomas.' Lorne informed. 'She's not in her right mind.'

John smiled slightly, walking out further. 'No kidding.' Rodney stood by his side.

'What's the plan? Shoot first and apologise later?' He asked.

'Talk to her first Mckay, and then we consider shooting and apologising later.' John whispered.

Mckay narrowed his eyes. The whole thing just wasn't right. He was giving her so many chances, chances she didn't deserve. He couldn't let Teyla hurt them for John's ridiculous personal feelings.

'Teyla!' John yelled. 'Teyla! Come out! It's okay, nothing bad's happening out here!'

Teyla did not answer; she kept her back against the pillar, her berretta glued to her side. She was shaking badly, breathing hard, eyes closed. Sweat covered her forehead, sliding down her face. As soon as she heard John's voice, her eyes snapped open, darting from side to side. Wide and afraid. And angry. Where the confidence had been before had now been replaced with a doubt, a terror.

'He's joined them to hunt you.' The voice told her. 'He has a weapon to kill you – does he know that Kate tried to kill you? Of course he knew. He was the one to suggest it.' It whispered cruelly. Teyla shook her head slowly, sharply, tears filling her eyes. 'He cares for you, yes, but he doesn't care enough to save you. You are dangerous. Dangerous Teyla, show him how dangerous you are…'

Teyla exhaled. 'No.'

'He will kill you, you will die, he will hurt you and he won't be sorry for long…he'll forget who you are because you sat there and let yourself die.' It rasped.

'No!' She shrieked, her brown eyes flooding with tears of pain. 'I won't! I can't…' She cried. Not John, not now, not ever. He wouldn't hurt her. He was here to help her. Help her end it.

'You killed Ronan. Killed Kate. He will kill you.' It assured her. 'You must survive!'

Teyla paused. Her body stopped shaking, she stopped moving. Stopped thinking, her eyes blank. She rose from her position and turned the corner, weapon raised.

John stood alone, the Wraith stunner on the floor, his hands by his sides. He frowned when he saw her, coming forward. 'Teyla?' The voice of concern made her raise her weapon with more purpose.

'Don't!' She snarled. The shaking returned, a burning sensation in her leg reminded her of the soldiers shooting at her. They grazed her. They stood behind John in the cover of the city. Cowards.

'Teyla. 'John began. 'Come with me, let us help you.' He said softly, his brown eyes imploring her to stand down.

'Let "us" help you. He is with them.' It said quietly. Teyla shut her eyes for a moment, the pain of betrayal from the one person she was certain that she could trust too much for the world to see.

'I can't.' She whispered, tears falling. 'I must finish this.' She gritted her teeth.

'By killing people?' He paused. 'By killing me?' He slowly walked forward.

'Do not! I will shoot! You will join Ronan and that bitch in death, I swear it! I will not let them kill me!' She stepped back.

'Then shoot me.' He said, his arms out at his side.

Teyla stared, shaking her head slightly. 'No.' She whispered.

'Come on! You can shoot Ronan and poison Kate, but you can' hurt me? Feeling a little left out here, Teyla.' He told her, his handsome face asking her to kill him.

'He asks you to do it! You cannot be held responsible if he asks you…it is so easy…' It insisted.

Teyla shut her eyes, trying desperately to understand. She was so confused, the sky was black and the weapon in her hand was white, like a dove. John's face, though in grey, was still his face. She remembered every soft brown fleck in his eyes.

'I cannot kill you, but I cannot surrender.' Her voice pleaded. 'They will not let me.' The back of her legs hit the balcony's railing.

'Who's they?' John asked softly. He could get to her. Keep her safe.

Teyla shook her head, they wouldn't leave her alone. Only their voices as her company. She couldn't hurt John, couldn't die – not their way.

'I will show you my conviction, John.' She whispered.

'Yes, our way, not theirs, we cannot escape, but we can find peace…our way.'

John frowned, walking forward with more haste. 'Teyla…?'

Teyla dropped the gun to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned and climbed the railing, looking down at the vast city below.


	4. Plans and Promises

Chapter 4 – 

Plans and Promises.

Teyla dropped the gun to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned and climbed the railing, looking down at the vast city below.

'No!' John shouted.

Teyla closed her eyes and leant forward. She heard the massive explosion of the Wraith stunner fired from her left before she felt it, and then she felt nothing. Teyla fell, hitting her head on the railing as she went down. Silence reigned.

John sprinted to her side, turning her over and checking the wound. He looked up to see Mckay walking over with the Wraith stunner in hand, glaring down at Teyla's limp form. 'What setting did you have that thing on?' He asked harshly.

Mckay looked at him impassively. 'Highest.'

'No? Really?' He pulled Teyla up in his arms, her legs dangling, and began walking in side where Lorne's team waited patiently. 'You could have sent her over the edge.'

'From what I could see, she was already there. I took a chance, and if I hadn't, she wouldn't be here.' Mckay snapped. 'Maybe that would have been better for us all.'

Rodney stormed off ahead and John scowled at his back. Maybe he was ill, but the whole 'let's kill people' thing was getting old. John nodded at Lorne and his men before heading down. Lorne walked by his side.

'What now, sir?' He asked.

John glanced at him. 'Infirmary.'

'And then?' He urged.

John gritted his teeth. 'And then what, Major?'

'She shot two of my men, sir, not to mention what happened to Kate and Ronan.' He paused when John stopped walking and glared at him. 'Now I know it's not Teyla, which is why we need to put her in a cell until she is Teyla.' He walked off and John let him.

He continued walking, feeling Teyla's head against his chest. He was worried for her, and he knew that Lorne was right. Teyla was a wonderful woman, but she was also a dangerous warrior, and when she wasn't in her right mind then it was time to get cautious.

He sighed, the pounding in his head making his eyes hurt. What he wouldn't give for an aspirin at this very moment in time.

John walked into the infirmary and chose the closest bed to lay Teyla down on. He made sure her head was comfortable on the pillow, drops of her blood staining it. He reached for a cloth on a near by table and applied pressure, watching her face for a moment before turning and observing the infirmary.

There was a soldier in the corner of the room, asleep, his arm in a sling. Another next to him looked like he had a hell of a concussion. A third had a thick bandage around his arm – a gun shot wound. Ronan slept on, covered in blankets. Carson stood over Kate Heightmeyer, just watching, his arms folded and a hand on his chin. Kate was struggling on the bed, arching slightly and falling, her breathing erratic. He rubbed his head and tired eyes. He hadn't noticed their arrival. He could sleep later.

'Doc.' John called softly. Carson turned and spotted Teyla on the bed, hurrying over.

'Well she's been a busy girl, Doctor Brimberry's in surgery with Major Baker. Gun shot wound to the stomach.' He said tiredly, retrieving bandages and some cleaning equipment. He inspected her head. 'I don't think it requires stitches, the bleeding's already stopped.' He mopped up the blood and bandaged the wound. John's eyes wandered until they stopped at her leg. He frowned.

'She has a cut on her leg.' He stated. Carson finished the bandage and inspected the next wound.

'More likely a bullet skimmed past her, it's a clean cut, this will definitely need stitches.' He looked up at the Colonel and frowned. 'Are you alright, Colonel?'

John looked up in a daze and realised that he must look like hell. 'Yeah, just full of the crazy.' He sat in a chair near by. Carson paused. John stared. 'You know that we've been infected with something, right?'

'Well I knew Teyla had.' He stated. 'Are you telling me that you're going to start shooting people too?' He asked incredulously. 'Because if so, then I'm going to need some more beds.'

'No!' John shook his head. 'Well, not right now.' He added. Carson raised an eyebrow. 'We all got a dose of whatever when we were off world, Teyla seems to have been the worst affected. So far, the only similar symptoms seem to be a massive migraine.' John pinched the bridge of his nose.

Carson looked to the floor with dull eyes and shadows underneath. John peered at him through his fingers.

'Don't tell me that you've-' He started.

'I've been in surgery for hours, that's all.' Carson assured him. 'I'll get both of us some painkillers and finish Teyla's stitches.' He continued on Teyla's leg. 'I take it Doctor Brimberry has taken blood samples?' He asked. John nodded. 'Good, I'll have a little look later on. What have you and Rodney been up to that's classified as, somewhat, abnormal?'

John sighed. 'Increased feelings of hostility, the need to be violent, some OCD-like tendencies – nothing major.' John shrugged, and paused when thinking of the violent feelings he and Rodney had been having. Carson looked slightly uncomfortable at hearing this list. 'Have you seen Rodney?'

'Not since he left with you to get Teyla.' Carson shook his head.

John rose wearily. 'I'll find him; make sure that he's okay.' He began walking. 'Carson.' He turned, and the Doctor looked up. 'Have you got a bed with restraints?' He said firmly, a look of regret in his eyes. Carson nodded, mirroring the look.

John returned to the bed and lifted Teyla up, following Carson to a bed in the middle of the room. He laid her down and helped Carson strap her hands and feet. He looked up at the Scot. 'She's not going to be too happy when she wakes up.'

Carson nodded. 'I'll keep an eye out.'

John nodded and left. Carson called after him. 'Colonel! Once you find Rodney, bring him here and get some rest. I can monitor your condition.' John continued walking and waved back his acknowledgement. Carson turned to the unconscious form of Teyla. 'It's just you and me now, love.'

Rodney paced in his office, back and forth, back and forth, his mind thinking over every little thing. He ruffled his hair in frustration. Sheppard was stupid – so ridiculously stupid. Teyla was a threat to the survival of this base, she was dangerous, a trained killer, and all he wanted to do was give her medicine, to help her get better, to help her recover, so that she could start killing people all over again….ridiculous. And Sheppard didn't even give him a pat on the back for saving the psycho's life! He should have let her jump.

'Rodney.' He turned to face Weir, who had wandered into his office and paused, watching him carefully. 'How do you feel?'

Elizabeth saw his eyes darting across the room and then the way they had glued onto her. He was so pale, and sweating, he couldn't stop fidgeting – almost as though he was a drug addict in need of another fix. Rodney stared a moment before his face contorted with rage.

'I'm great, Elizabeth, just great. My friends are killing and dieing, meanwhile, Sheppard is babysitting while we all slowly go nuts and think of nasty little things we can do to people and hamsters.' He snapped, continuing his pacing.

Elizabeth stood her ground even though his behaviour made her nervous. 'Okay, well, why don't you go to the infirmary-?'

'I'm not sick.' He snapped, stopping and looking at her with wide eyes.

'You don't look well.' Elizabeth insisted.

'There's nothing Carson, or anyone else can do, the problem is not here, it's there. We have to go!' He shouted, pacing again. 'I mean, I have to go, I have to find out what is wrong and find a way to fix this.' He paused, a hand straying to his head as he thought. 'I have to do this.' He muttered.

Elizabeth stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. 'You have to get some rest, Rodney.'

His head snapped up to look at her, and he growled, forcefully pushing her away and clamping her arms to the wall. 'No! Resting will not solve this! I have to do something!' He yelled. Elizabeth stared in fear.

'Rodney, that's enough!' She said firmly, struggling against his grip.

'No! Don't you see?' He whispered, his face getting far too close for her liking. 'We have to do this, solve the problem, that's what we're good at right?' He paused looking away. 'And it's so simple – I mean, she's sleeping. I did that…'

Elizabeth watched with wide eyes as one of her friends was slipping. 'Rodney, listen to me, you're not thinking straight. Just calm down and –'

'I am thinking straight, finally. I should never have saved her. That was me not thinking straight.' He said quickly.

'Teyla?' Elizabeth asked. 'She is your friend, Rodney, you would never do anything to hurt her, or me, I'm hoping.' She raised her eyebrows expectantly. Rodney looked at her with hungry eyes.

'I have to go; we have a lot of work to do. Stay here.' He told her, but did not let go. 'I have to keep you safe.' His grip tightened. 'First Ronan, and then Kate…no, we have to make arrangements, if only I could get everyone in the same place…it is possible…'

'Mckay.' A voice barked from the doorway. Rodney turned to see Sheppard tense and at the ready, glaring at him. 'What are you doing?'

Elizabeth looked at him. John didn't look much better, just a little less crazy. She needed to quarantine these guys. Rodney looked at his own hands pinning her to the wall, and let go. Elizabeth moved away, rubbing at the red marks on her arms. Sheppard stepped forward, making sure that he was firmly in front of Elizabeth.

'We were talking, about plans, and stuff. It doesn't matter, just trust us, we'll get it right.' Mckay returned to pacing. John looked back at Elizabeth; she gave him a concerned look.

'Okay.' John walked in further. 'What would you say to pacing in the infirmary, buddy?'

'No. I have work to do.' He continued pacing. John raised his eyebrows.

'Walking back and forth is working?' He asked incredulously.

'I'm thinking.' Rodney snapped.

Elizabeth stepped forward. 'And if I were to make it an order?'

'Then that would be useless, I've disobeyed orders before.' He stated coldly.

'Rodney, you can think anywhere; you're the smartest guy I know.' John complimented, hoping that it would soften him up. Rodney did look at him. 'And I can help with the plan. I'll throw things at you and you shoot them down, you love doing that.'

Rodney nodded slightly. 'Mh, I do love doing that.' He smiled weakly, looking to the floor. He shook his head. 'Fine! But I am not resting.' He snapped, pushing past them.

John turned to Elizabeth. 'Are you okay?'

Elizabeth nodded. 'I'm more worried about you and your team. You're all in pretty bad shape.'

'Yeah, no kidding.' John smiled. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

'I'm posting a guard outside the infirmary, and when Teyla's fit; I'm having her transferred to one of the cells.' She stated, folding her arms, white finger marks still showing.

'That's a bit extreme don't you think, I mean she's strapped down-' John began.

'Extreme? You've seen what she's capable of John. I can't allow her to remain in an area with injured personnel, especially when she's the one that put them in that state in the first place.' Elizabeth indicated for him to go first. He gave her a firm look and nodded.

The infirmary was quiet, full of patients, resting, sleeping – a dreamless state. But Teyla's mind was active.

She ran, god she ran so fast. So afraid, trees scratching and stinging her, but she couldn't stop. She could never stop. They would find her; catch her – horrors awaited if she stopped even for a moment. She cried out as her foot caught on a fallen branch and she stumbled, her arms reaching blindly for a tree, pulling herself forwards.

She could hear them breathing, hard and fast. She looked back, but all she saw was the dark, the shadows of the night. The moon her only source of light, barely enough to stop her from bashing into trees – but she had no choice. She had to run, had to run or they would hurt her. Kill her. They were not believers in quick death. If only she had a weapon, anything, but she had nothing. Just her arms and aching legs. She scolded her self for being so afraid – but still she ran.

Carson watched her eyes move, her arms twitching and was glad that she was restrained. He had seen Teyla in action, and the evidence of her lethality was laying across from her taking up six beds. Whatever she was dreaming certainly wasn't anything related to Bunny Rabbits and Disney Land. He felt a presence at his side.

'Jesus Rodney! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, especially in an infirmary with sleeping patients.' Carson scolded. Rodney stared down at Teyla.

'How's our patient?' He asked lightly, cocking his head.

'Fine, minimal injury. I'm more worried about what's going on inside of her head.' Carson folded his arms.

'Mh, so am I Carson. So am I.' He moved around to the other side of the bed. Carson followed him, not liking the look he was giving Teyla.

'Rodney?' He said slowly.

Rodney did not reply.

'Rodney, let me see you.' He ordered, pulling a small torch form his pocket.

Rodney hadn't heard him and turned with a frustrated expression on his face. Carson shined the light in his eyes. Rodney turned quickly, grasping his eyes and bashing into medical equipment behind him.

'What is _that_!' He yelled.

'It's just a little light Rodney, you've developed some photosensitivity.' He gaped. The man seemed like he was truly in pain.

'Well, don't do it again!' He snarled.

'Doc?' The soldier with his arm in a sling sat up gingerly. 'Is everything alright?' He said, eyeing Mckay with suspicion.

'Yes, thank you, Sergeant. Get some rest.' Carson smiled; the soldier gave Mckay a final look and sat back down.

Carson looked at Rodney, still covering his eyes and doing some heavy breathing when his eyes looked down at Teyla. She was awake – and staring up at them.

'Teyla?' Carson said softly. Rodney immediately looked at the Athosian with his blood shot eyes narrowing. Teyla stared up, her breathing quickening, flicking between one man and then the other. 'Can you hear me?'

She looked at Carson blankly and then her eyes went to her hands, craning her neck to see her feet also restrained.

Carson smiled sheepishly. 'Ah, well, we had to do that, you see, you were becoming a little –'

'Paranoid, violent, untrustworthy.' Rodney listed.

'Yes, thank you Rodney.' Carson said firmly.

Rodney smiled down at Teyla, happily ignorant of his words. Carson glared.

Teyla's eyes were glued to Rodney. Carson had started her on a drip to get her fever down, but it didn't seem to be working. She was sweating, her cheeks flushed.

'I am not the only one who is untrustworthy.' She growled.

Rodney stopped smiling. 'And what is that supposed to mean?' A dark look plagued his face.

Teyla smiled. It made Carson frown. She wasn't right at all, it was a crazy look.

'You shot me.' She rasped.

'You were going to jump. I saved you. Although I've been debating with myself whether or not that was the best thing for us to do.' He said coldly.

'Wait, you tried to commit suicide?' Carson asked, shocked. His blue eyes searching the woman's face, a face he had always thought of as wise.

'It was my decision!' She shouted, shooting up in bed and pulling wildly against her restraints. The guards outside the doors ran in, weapons aimed.

'No! No shooting in here!' Carson stepped in front of them.

'I will not die this way! We are worth more!' Teyla yelled.

'You're worth nothing.' Rodney folded his arms, staring down at her with an evil glint in his eye. 'You could have killed everyone. Ronan. Kate.'

'They are dead and I am still here! They tried to end me and I showed them that it could not be done!' She strained toward him, wanting to scratch his eyes out, to tear him apart with her bare hands.

Carson shook his head. 'They're not dead Teyla!' He stepped aside. 'Ronan and Kate are very much alive.' Teyla stopped struggling; looking at the sleeping forms of what she thought had been her victims. She looked at Carson with wide eyes.

'They are not dead.' She whispered.

'Not dead.' Carson echoed, a slight smile on his face. She stared at him and then her face contorted with fury and she began struggling again, even more violently.

'Then they soon will be!' She spat.

Rodney walked in front of the bed blocking her view of Ronan and Kate. 'I won't let you hurt anyone else, you murderous bitch.' He snarled. Teyla looked at him with a sudden wonder and loathing.

'And you! How could you side with them! How could you not protect me after everything we have been through?' She accused him. 'I trusted you an you have betrayed me, you will join them in death!'

'Bring it on, psycho lady!' Rodney prodded her, enjoying her struggling. 'Because while you're strapped there, helpless, unable to stop me, I'm going to take the poison you gave to Kate and shove it up your-'

'Right! That's it!' Carson crossed over to the shelves and drew a syringe. Teyla stared at it, her breath catching. Carson filled it with a clear liquid and moved toward her. But what they saw as clear, she saw as blue – a poison. She tried to back up, managing to slip one of her feet from the restraint and kick Carson to the floor. She did the same with the other foot and used her legs to give her more lift in pushing against the restraints holding her hands.

'No!' She screamed. 'I will not allow you to kill me!' She said desperately.

John turned the corner into the infirmary and saw Teyla half out of the restraints with Carson just getting up from the floor. He rushed over. She spotted him and her body drew toward him.

'John! They want to poison me! You cannot let them!' She yelled.

'I'll give you some bloody poison if you don't shut up!' Carson snapped.

'Carson.' Elizabeth frowned.

'Hold her legs.' He ordered Sheppard.

'Easier said than done.' John replied, surging forward and dodging one kick to grab her ankle; she fell onto the bed and flung out her other leg, kicking his chest.

'No!' She cried.

'It's just a sedative.' Carson stated, waiting for the Colonel to grab her other leg. He managed to pull them both down and strap them in – tightly. She pushed against them, her wrists starting to bleed from the friction.

'Teyla, stop, it's to help you sleep. No one is going to poison you.' John explained to her, seeing the fear in her eyes as Carson moved in with the needle.

'No.' She whispered, her eyes filled with terror, looking from the needle, to Carson, to John. 'John.' She pleaded.

'Oh god.' Elizabeth said under her breath, hating seeing her like this.

John walked forward and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tightly, watching as Carson sunk the needle into her skin and push the chemical into her body. Her eyes fluttered and her body went limp.

Rodney shook his head. 'You should have used poison.' He said simply. Elizabeth glared at him.

'Private.' She called without looking away. One of the guards stepped forward. 'Escort Doctor Mckay and Colonel Sheppard to the cells. Return to wheel Teyla down their too, she'll need her own cell.' Elizabeth ordered.

Mckay glared at her. 'What did I do? I didn't do anything, you can't lock me up.' He said harshly.

John turned to her. 'Wait a second Elizabeth. We're just gonna get worse if we sit and do nothing. Mckay has a theory that what ever is causing this is in the ruins on that planet.'

'Yes, yes.' Mckay urged. 'We need to check it out.'

'No, I'm sorry, but I can't allow it.' Elizabeth began to walk away.

'We can't not do anything, and you can't send someone else in case they get what we've got.' John said firmly. 'Mckay and I are still, mostly in our right minds. Plus, I need Mckay to work out any science stuff.'

Elizabeth folded her arms. 'And if you get worse on the planet? I can't send people in after you, John.'

'We need to know. Teyla's depending on us, and frankly, I don't think that a cell is going to hold her long.' John told her. 'We get there, find what we need, get home and fix this thing. Everybody's happy.' He paused. 'Except them.' He nodded over his shoulder to the injured.

Elizabeth looked to Rodney. 'What's your theory?'

Rodney stared at her blankly as though being asked something that related to the real world and to science was something he truly missed. 'Some sort of technology that broadcasts a specific energy pattern which disrupts the delicate balance of our brain chemistry, at least, that would explain why the whole village is so totally nuts too. Except, it has some sort of lasting effect, because we're still changing.'

'He means we're getting worse.' John stated.

Elizabeth nodded. 'And if you return to the planet and get closer to this…making people insane machine, won't it make you even more so?' She asked.

'Possibly.' Mckay chimed. 'It's not like it can get much worse.'

Elizabeth frowned, looking over Mckay's shoulder. 'Carson?'

They turned to see Carson leaning on the end of Teyla's bed, his head in his hands. He looked up, and when he saw them all looking at him, he straightened.

'It's just a headache, I've taken some painkillers but they don't seem to be working.' He smiled tiredly at them, walking to Kate's bed and looking at her vitals.

John looked at Rodney and frowned. 'Are we infectious?' He asked.

Rodney shook his head. 'A heck of a lot more people would be feeling the same symptoms as us by now. It has to be unrelated, I mean he's been in surgery for ages, and there are a lot of sick people in here.' Rodney said with disgust.

They turned back to Elizabeth. She looked at the two before looking to the floor. 'Don't make me regret sending you.'

John thanked her and left the room with Mckay in tow. He glanced back at Teyla with a dark expression. 'Keep an eye on her.' Rodney said quietly.

Elizabeth nodded. 'We'll keep her safe.' She said firmly. Rodney gave a half smile. That was not what he meant and Elizabeth knew it.

Doctor Brimberry accompanied an injured soldier into the infirmary looking exhausted. Carson smiled, she smiled weakly in return.

'How did it go?' He asked.

'Fine.' She paused, crossing to the shelves and popping a few pills. 'There is nothing like a good surgery to give you a bad headache, huh?' She smiled and walked from the room.

Carson frowned. Elizabeth looked to Teyla. 'Not good.' She whispered.

John and Rodney wasted no time when leaving the Gate to find the ruins. They avoided the village and used the route they had taken before to get back to the Gate when Ronan had been injured. The day was drawing to a close on this planet and the air was bitterly cold. Rodney glanced anxiously at the trees, his eyes darting to every hiding place that he could see.

John glanced at him, irritated by his movements. 'Would you stop that.' He snapped.

Rodney glared at him. 'I hate this place.' He whined. 'I always feel like there's someone watching.'

'It's called paranoia. I'm feeling exactly the same except I'm ignoring it, try it and you might find that you get more focus.' Sheppard suggested. 'Let's pick up the pace. I don't want to be here any more than we have to.'

They continued walking at a brisk pace, Rodney muttering under his breath every now and then. Sheppard could feel this planet working its evil magic over him, no matter how he tried to focus on something else – football matches, songs, the way Kerry Miller use to walk in front of him to get her desk with that little skirt in English…

'I mean, it figures that where there's a crazy bug, there would be a massive forest. Can you believe it?' Rodney laughed nervously. John rolled his eyes, not looking back.

Rodney had gotten much worse, and he could feel it. He was shaking and he felt so hot despite the freezing temperatures. He was sure that he was hearing voices, just around this tree, or the next. They were getting louder. He reached for his berretta and paused. There were no voices; it was all in his head. He would not become Teyla and he would not shoot Sheppard. He was a logical person and none of this made sense. He had to hold on in order to save the day.

'Sheppard, how much further?' He asked, shutting his eyes for a moment. 'Sheppard?' His eyes opened to see that Sheppard had stopped. 'What is it?' He looked down and his breath caught.

They had reached the spot where Tedan had shot himself, and he was lying on the ground, eyes open and a gaping hole in his head. His skin was pale and tinged with blue.

'I thought someone would come by.' Sheppard stated.

'I don't think this road gets much use.' Mckay's eyes were glued to the glassy eyes of the dead man.

'Let's move him out of the road. We figure out what's wrong and we'll come back, make sure he gets home.' Sheppard walked forward. Mckay hesitated.

'No.' He whispered. 'Don't touch him!'

Rodney couldn't understand this feeling but just knew that touching the corpse was not a good idea. Sheppard frowned. Rodney watched in horror as Tedan's eyes closed and opened, focusing on him. The man's hands moved, his legs moved. He stood with a limp, his dull eyes never leaving Mckay's face. Mckay gaped, feeling physically sick.

'Mckay?' Sheppard walked forward, at the exact moment that Tedan stepped forward. Mckay's hands went immediately to his holster and drew the weapon, pointing it with shaking hands to the corpse standing beside Sheppard. Sheppard took a step back, hands in the air.

'Whoa! Buddy! What are you doing?' Sheppard asked worriedly.

'Can't you see him!' Mckay breathed.

John looked to his side, the corpse on the ground.

'See who?' John asked, eyebrows raised.

'Tedan!' Mckay exclaimed.

'Rodney, Tedan's dead. He's right there!' Sheppard indicated behind him. 'This is the crazy thing talking trying to make you shoot me! What ever you see, it's not real and you've got to get over it.'

Mckay shook his head, a bead of sweat dripping from his nose. 'No. I see him. Standing right by you.'

John took a breath, rolling his eyes. 'Mckay, Tedan has a massive gaping hole in the side of his head. You're a scientist. Tell me what the possibility is of a man getting up after sustaining that wound?' John stared expectantly.

Mckay heard him. Knew he was right. There was no way that Tedan was alive and standing in front of him, almost blaming him with those empty eyes. Mckay grew angry all of a sudden, edging forward, closer and closer to this ghost of a man. Summoning a courage that he knew could quite possibly make him feint; he poked Tedan with his gun. It went right through and the man disappeared. Rodney looked to the ground and saw him lying there as he had done before. He let out a huge breath his hands slumping to his side. Sheppard breathed with relief.

'Nice going Mckay. Let's go.' John continued walking. Rodney stared at his back.

'Nice Going? That's it? I just faced a major fear here, and all you wanna do is go sight seeing.' He snapped, trudging after the Colonel.

'I gave you praise and now we are moving on. You did just point a gun at me.' John reminded him.

'I was pointing my gun at a dead guy.' Rodney argued.

'A dead guy that wasn't actually there.' John taunted, looking to the trees with a frown. It would be too dark to go on soon.

'That is not the point. I should get extra credit for not shooting you.' Rodney insisted.

'You do not get extra credit for not shooting me, Mckay.' Sheppard said firmly.

'Why not?' Rodney pouted.

'Because you're not supposed to shoot me in the first place.' He said incredulously.

They continued on this way for several minutes, John indulged Mckay with the heated argument, knowing that it was keeping both their minds off of the more sinister things.

They walked into an open field and saw the ruins. John frowned.

'That's it?'

'Mh. At least we won't have many places to look.' Mckay continued on.

They walked toward the small structure, most of which had been reduced to rubble. Mckay headed immediately for a wall with inscriptions.

'It's in Ancient.' He stated.

'What's it say?' Sheppard peered into what seemed to be an old temple, mostly crumbled pillars and a large shrine down the other end.

'Some sort of a memorial…of the ones who came before…' He paused. 'There were two people's who existed in harmony, until there was a traitor – no, a betrayal, something about a Princess of one city and the slave of another, basically they ran away together and the King had no heir. He had an uneasy truce with the leader of the other city, and blamed him for the incident, saying that he would…bring fire and never ending torment.'

'Cheery.' Sheppard commented.

'Apparently the King was a brilliant scientist, a jewel of minds, shining throughout…yada, yada, yada…and in this angry state of mind, he constructed a powerful machine…the Zarkona, whatever that is…and hid it in this, his sacred temple, taking his people to the mountains to live free of…' Rodney paused.

'What?' Sheppard prodded.

'Insanity.' Mckay glanced at him. 'The Zarkona caused the people to feel a great sickness. Depression, something about voices…and riots, raping, murders – the people turned on each other believing that they were…demons. They have lived in this way for generations. The Zarkona was kept in the shrine of the King where it was said only his hand could open it.' Mckay paused. 'Open a shrine? I thought they were open things anyway where people placed offerings for everyone to see?'

Sheppard shrugged. 'So did I, but there's a shrine at the bottom.' He nodded to the end.

Mckay peeked by the side of the wall. 'There is? Ooh.' He walked in its direction before slowing, gripping his head.

'Mckay?' Sheppard said loudly.

'Yeah, it's just, I think we should hurry up and get the damn thing.' He said urgently, turning to Sheppard with dark eyes.

Sheppard nodded. They jogged to the end.

'Well, it's a shrine.' Rodney stated, looking at the curved stone. Sheppard cocked his head.

'I can see that Rodney.' He glared.

The scientist stepped forward and glanced at the flat surface. A hand print sat carved into the stone. Mckay looked at John who shrugged. Rodney placed his hand over the print and nothing happened.

'You try.' Rodney told him.

'Why?' John asked.

'It may need the Ancient gene, which I have, but you have it naturally. It might be able to pick up on that.' Rodney insisted. John tried, but with no luck.

'Okay, maybe there's a finger combination, or if he was a scientist, he could have used a specific chemical to spark a reaction with one on the other side-' Rodney began.

John raised his MP5 and fired three shots. Rodney jumped back and John lowered the weapon. Sheppard could feel Mckay scowling at his back. He shrugged.

'We don't have time to speculate Mckay.' He said simply.

'Yeah, well, now you've destroyed it and there's a very good chance that I'll never be able to-' He paused. The back of the shrine slid open. 'Never mind.' John grinned at him and turned to look at the…Zarkona. John stared with a blank expression.

'Rodney, this shrine looks suspiciously empty.' He stated, looking over the small hidden space.

'Yes it does.' Rodney replied, shocked. His hands went to his head. 'Why couldn't this be easy?' He marched back to the wall, Sheppard jogging behind.

'Mckay?'

Rodney swung himself to face the wall and read from where he had stopped, throwing his hands in the air. 'Oh! They removed it!' He pointed to the scratching in the wall. 'For the good of the population, we have taken the device and destroyed it in the hopes that their conditions would improve. We soon realised that this was not possible. A member of our team sustained injury when interacting with the villagers and we left for home, leaving this wall in commemoration of those useless, stupid, idiotic, selfish-!' Mckay yelled.

'Rodney!' John shouted. 'Calm down! You're making my headache even worse.'

'Well, you should expect it to get much worse because the device no longer exists! Which baffles me because ten thousand years later, these villagers are still stark raving mad!' Rodney growled, feeling the fire roar in his mind.

'Okay, so that plans shot.' John stated. 'What now?'

'Now nothing. I have no idea why this is happening and I can't save us.' He spat.

'Alright!' John yelled. 'We'll go back to Atlantis, get checked out, and hope the blood samples turn up something. That's the new plan. Can you focus on that?' John asked. 'There may even be something in the Ancient database.' He put a hand on his friends shoulder, seeing that he was slipping fast. 'There's still a lot we can do Mckay, it's not over yet.' He raised an eyebrow in encouragement. 'Let's get back before dark.'

Mckay watched him go before following. He stared at the ground, not expecting the voice in the back of his mind to speak so clearly.

'Yes. There is much we can do.' It promised.


	5. Mad Scientist

_Sorry it took so long! Had some difficulty logging in for some reason. Enjoy! All Reviews appreciated!_

Chapter 5 – 

Mad Scientist.

Elizabeth knew that the moment they stepped through the Gate that the mission had been a failure. She could see the hopelessness on Sheppard's face and the sheer desperation on Rodney's. She hung her head for a moment before collecting herself and walking down the stairs with a purpose. The Gate shut down.

'I take it your mission didn't go well.' She stated.

'You could say that.' John nodded, looking seriously depressed.

'Alright. Report to the infirmary, it may interest you to know that Ronan is awake.' She said encouragingly, maybe the thought of a friend would do them some good.

'Already?' John queried.

'Mh.' Elizabeth smiled. 'Carson is adamant that he get some sleep, but you know Ronan, he wants to get up and run a marathon.'

'I'll make sure he stays put.' John smiled weakly and headed up the stairs, Rodney in tow. Elizabeth frowned. He hadn't said a word.

'Rodney?' She said softly. 'How do you feel?'

Rodney didn't pause. 'Fine.' He muttered. Elizabeth watched him go knowing that he was not fine at all.

John jogged into the infirmary and saw Ronan sitting up, Carson arguing with him with such frustration, the Scots cheeks were flushed.

'Look, you can't go galloping around Atlantis with a great big socking chest wound, Ronan, especially not after surgery. It's called the healing process. It involves lying in bed with painkillers and watching some ridiculous black and white movie on a tiny screen.' He put a hand on Ronan's shoulder applying pressure. The Satedan didn't move. 'Your body needs to rest. You can go fight a bloody Wraith Hive ship in two weeks if you want.'

'Two weeks?' Ronan narrowed his eyes.

'At least.' Carson insisted.

Ronan smiled at the Doc and began moving out of bed. Carson growled with frustration. 'Look, if I have to beat you senseless to make you stay put, I will!' He said heatedly. The anger in his voice made Ronan pause. Carson was usually a gentle and patient man.

Sheppard walked forward. 'Hey buddy, how ya feeling?'

Ronan and Carson turned to the newcomer. Carson shook his head walking away.

'Maybe you can make this idiot lie down because something tells me I should get the sedatives out.' He sat with his arms folded, glowering at Ronan.

Ronan raised his eyebrows at John and John shrugged.

'It's a long story, how do you feel?' John asked lightly, feeling the thunder in his head start up again.

'Better than you look.' Ronan stated, propping up the pillow and lying up.

John blinked. 'You feel okay?'

'Yeah, apart from the hole in the chest.' He grinned slightly, tiredly.

John frowned. Ronan looked ill, but the typical kind of ill, the kind of ill a person became if they had been shot. Ronan didn't look crazy.

'No headaches? Voices? Hallucinations? The unstoppable need to shoot people – or poison them?' John said watching Ronan for any sign of difference. Ronan shook his head frowning.

'Huh.' John crossed his arms and rubbed his head. He could work out what this meant if his mind just gave him a moment's peace.

'Where's Teyla?' Ronan asked purposefully.

John glanced over to the bed where she had been before and only saw disturbed sheets. 'She must have been taken to a cell.' He stated.

'A cell?' Ronan frowned, sitting up further.

'Stitches!' Carson bellowed. 'Go slow!'

Ronan ignored him and fixed his eyes on Sheppard. There was something he wasn't saying. 'What's happened?'

John sighed, sitting on the bed beside his. 'Well, Teyla shot you, poisoned Kate Heightmeyer and shot up Atlantis and a couple soldiers in the belief that we were trying to kill her before she tried to commit suicide, meanwhile Rodney and I are slowly going nuts with no idea of how to save ourselves, so – nothing much.' He leant back, his hand straying to his head.

Ronan paused, a look of surprise on his face. 'Nuts?'

'He means insane, bonkers, whacko, basically no longer in control of his higher brain functions which makes him do unusual and violent things.' Carson informed him. 'At least - Teyla has done some pretty radical things.'

'And Rodney's heading that way. I've seen him lose it more than once.' Sheppard pointed out before sitting up. 'Where is Rodney?'

Carson shook his head. 'It doesn't matter, but since I've got you now that I'm not in surgery or you're chasing after Teyla or going off world, I'd like to do a CAT scan.' He stood and crossed over to the Colonel who groaned.

'Fine, but I want you to do Ronan too. I don't think he's got what we got – and when I say we, I mean you and me.' Sheppard looked up at him and Carson did a double take.

'What are you talking about?' He snapped.

'You are showing the same symptoms as me, Rodney and Teyla. Somehow, you've managed to pick it up, which means the rest of the base is also likely to pick it up.' John sat up, slumped.

Carson looked livid. 'I am not crazy, Colonel.'

'Not yet.' John smiled, standing. 'Give it time.'

Ronan watched Carson scowl at Sheppard, a dark look that he would never have thought possible of the Scot. But Carson did look remarkably like Sheppard where grossness was concerned. Large bags under dull eyes, and a grey tinge to a fevered skin. Ronan hated being so confused.

'How?'

John turned to him. 'The planet, all those people were acting weird right?' Ronan nodded, remembering the uncomfortable experience. 'Well, that's how.'

Ronan looked blankly at him. He didn't know how. He started getting out of bed.

'What do you think you're doing?' Carson snarled, rushing to his bedside.

'CAT scan.' He stated, his feet hitting the cold floor.

'You're a bloody maniac – if you bleed out onto the floor, don't expect me to save you again.' He folded his arms, offering no help to the Satedan as he stood.

Ronan was patient, understanding that he wasn't himself. 'Well, I won't bleed out then.' He smiled thinly. John gave him a "let's keep an eye on him" look.

Teyla sat on the bench, staring at the horizontal bars in the small room. Her prison. She was alone and it was quiet – so quiet. Too quiet. She could hear her own breathing, and the movement of the darkness just outside the bars. Her eyes flicked from one side to the other. Her breathing quickened. She felt hot and cold at the same time.

She could hear them. The shadows from her dream, except this wasn't a dream. She was on Atlantis, and her friends had locked her up. They would come for her soon, take her away. But it would be too late…They would get to her first.

The guards were outside. They had retreated there when they grew tired of her endless questions and comments. So strange and nonsensical, and yet they seemed perfectly valid. Why not taunt the demons who had injured and imprisoned her? The voice had insisted on it. It fell silent when they went away and she missed its odd company.

Such a dark room, only a single light above. Then she heard it clearer, from the side, her head snapped to see what had made the noise. The other side. She stood, backing away. Behind. In front. They were all around; she followed the noises, turning, spinning – so dizzy and confused. So frightened and helpless. How could they leave her to this end?

The voices grew louder. Her eyes squinted into the dark and she knew the forms she could see gliding about her cell were them. They screeched and taunted, laughed and cried – they growled their intentions at her. How they would make her bleed, and scream before the end. She covered her ears, biting back the tears, focusing on the pain in her mind, anything to stop from hearing them. She whimpered her despair as they grew louder, deafening, clamping her eyes shut. So much pain. She fell to her knees, trying to breathe.

'No!' She yelled. 'Stop!'

Teyla opened her eyes through the roaring shadows and saw a single form standing just outside the bars, its hands reached in with black rotting fingers, a whisper of smoke that seeped through the bars, and charged her.

Teyla screamed as the darkness consumed her, a long and hollow sound that curdled blood.

She paused. The voices had stopped. She opened her eyes, weeping with anger and despair, glaring at the shadows that were no longer there.

'Ma'am?' Her head snapped to see the guards peering in, weapons at the ready.

Teyla stifled her sobs and shot to her feet, racing to the wall and bashing her fists against the force field, shrieking wildly.

'Release me! Release me or I will kill you! I will hunt you down and cause you pain!' She promised, snarling with every ounce of strength she had.

'What have you got?' Elizabeth said, walking in to the end of the infirmary where the large machine sat with John just getting up from the CAT scan. She folded her arms and crossed to Carson, who stared at the screen of a computer with troubled eyes.

Carson looked up momentarily and rubbed his chin. 'I'm not sure. In fact, I have no idea. All I can tell you is that something is there that isn't supposed to be.'

'That's handy.' John scowled.

'Well, I'm sorry if the computer and I can't work it out between us at this very moment but I've only been looking at these for the last two minutes!' He snapped menacingly.

'Okay.' Elizabeth warned them, seeing Ronan up and about and standing over Carson's shoulder. 'Ronan, how are you feeling?'

'He's fine, usual brain activity and nothing out of the ordinary.' Carson informed, bringing up the image of Ronan's scan.

'I meant, how's the chest?' she said kindly.

'Fine.' He stated.

Knowing that was all she was ever going to get, Elizabeth smiled. John hopped off the table and walked toward her.

'He's fine.' John echoed. 'As in not feeling crazy or suicidal.'

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. 'How is that possible? You were all on the same planet?' She queried.

'Yeah, and the ruins McKay and I found prove that the source of the crazy comes from there, the Zarkonka thingy just isn't there anymore. The Ancients decided to take it away to help the locals, but it didn't seem to do much good.' He explained.

'And after ten thousand years, they're still feeling…ill?' She frowned.

'That leads me to believe that it's something else in their system, and this CAT scan certainly proves that. I'm hoping to learn more when the blood samples are ready in about forty minutes, Doctor Johnson's a bloody good haematologist, he'll know for sure if anything's different. Although I don't know what's taking him so long.' He said harshly.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. 'Is it infectious?'

'If it is then the base is already exposed, so far it seems myself and Doctor Brimberry, not to mention two of the soldiers attacked by Teyla have started showing symptoms.' He said grumpily, hating to admit it. Elizabeth did a double take.

'Why wasn't I informed of this?' She asked heatedly.

'Because we're all in the infirmary with guards outside the door. It seems very particular as to who it infects, so I don't believe there's any immediate danger to the population, although I've advised all personnel to keep their distance for a while.'

Elizabeth watched John pinch the bridge of his nose in pain. 'John?'

He turned to her with dark eyes looking seriously ill. 'Look, we know that the symptoms include incredible migraines, and going on what Teyla and McKay are going through, it seems they dissipate and then the extreme crazy follows.' He said firmly, as though concentrating were difficult. 'And I've had this damn migraine for the last twenty four hours, part of me wishes I could just get to the jumping off the tower part.'

Elizabeth stared as did Ronan, but Carson seemed impassive. 'We won't allow that.' She stated.

'I certainly hope not.' John replied, closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

'We didn't eat anything or drink anything on the planet. It has to be something to do with contact.' Ronan stated, looking to Carson.

'That's why I'm waiting for the test results.' Carson said patronisingly, twiddling a pencil between his fingers. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

'Show me Sheppard's scan.' She ordered. Carson obeyed with a sigh.

John rubbed his face vigorously before joining her in staring at the screen. They both frowned.

'What are we looking at?' John prodded. Carson groaned, leaning forward and pointing.

'You see these darker areas of the brain? Well, they're not supposed to be anything like that. Something is suppressing your normal brain functions and stimulating the parts of the brain which make you feel paranoid, violent, unusually depressed – that's why you've got the migraine. When the transformation is complete and the brain settles in its new state, the migraine will disappear, and you'll cease to be the Sheppard we know.' He leant back, Elizabeth giving John a negative look. 'What I want to do is get Teyla under this machine so that I can compare and see how much time you've got left, but I think it might be best if she stay put. I'm certain Ronan isn't looking for any more surgeries at the moment.'

Ronan raised his eyebrows, feeling certain that he didn't, but also still being surprised at hearing Teyla being the one that shot him. He didn't really remember much.

'How are Ronan and myself unaffected?' Elizabeth asked.

'I have no idea. It could be related, and it could be something entirely different, but then again, you may be infected, and it may just take some time.' Carson informed her, popping some more painkillers and shoving them into his mouth.

Elizabeth smiled. 'Comforting Carson, thank you.' She turned to John. 'We wait for the test results and go from there. Until then, I am ordering all of you to get some rest.' She said with a steely eye.

John shook his head. 'I need to find Rodney, make sure he's not planning anything evil.'

'I'm going to see Teyla.' Ronan stated, heading for the door.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' Carson rose and stepped out of the room. Elizabeth shook her head and turned to Ronan.

'Are you sure you're up for it?'

'I'm not infected.' He stated.

'That's not what I meant.' She narrowed her eyes.

Ronan shrugged. 'It's Teyla.'

John looked at him. 'No it's not.' He whispered. 'I'll go with him and then we can both go and find McKay.' Sheppard suggested.

'John, Ronan's just had major surgery near to his lungs and his heart, he shouldn't be walking around.' She said incredulously.

'I've had worse.' Ronan stated.

'Worse than a bullet to the chest?' She said doubtfully.

'Yes.' He informed her, but said no more.

Elizabeth hated the male bravado, and she also knew that where Ronan was concerned, that she couldn't make him do anything that he didn't want to do.

'If you feel in the slightest bit unwell-'

'I will drag him back to the infirmary so that Carson can make him a human pincushion.' John interrupted, leaving the room in a hurry. Ronan gave her a nod and then left. Elizabeth shook her head, and turned her attention to Kate and the other soldiers.

John felt aggravated, irritated, impatient, twitchy – he couldn't shake the feelings that were infesting him. He knew that he didn't have much time before he turned into crazy Joe, and he knew that meant Rodney had even less time. He walked quickly.

'What's the rush?' Ronan asked, catching up, rubbing a hand over his injury.

'McKay is gonna go nuts at any point now if he hasn't done already, and I'm a little concerned that he may try to…hurt Teyla.' John informed him subtly.

Ronan frowned. 'Why?'

'It's part of the crazy thing. He thinks that she's to blame for all of this, and in his crazy mind, she's the enemy and not his friend. He's made a couple of threats; I just want to make sure that he won't carry them out.' John noticed the stares he was getting from personnel and reasoned with himself that they were looking at Ronan. He had just been shot and it was rather impressive that he was walking the halls.

'He touches her, I'll kill him.' Ronan growled.

'You sure you're not crazy?' John asked.

'I'm sure.'

'Okay, well, let's just remember that both of them aren't who they're supposed to be. And also that killing is bad.' John scolded, more for his benefit than Ronan's.

Ronan raised an eyebrow. 'I'll keep that in mind.' He paused. 'Aren't there soldiers guarding her?'

'Yeah, but McKay's a smart guy. He's dangerous in his own way.' John explained, marching down the hall to Teyla's cell.

Rodney was dangerous. He was one of the most dangerous men he knew. He may not look it or sound it, but the things in his head meant that he was a lethal weapon. Unsafe to be around. He smiled, liking the sound of it. To be a lethal weapon. Like Mel Gibson, but with a better hair cut. And where they used guns and violence, he would science, a far more dangerous tool than any bit of metal.

'Ripped them apart, she did. Now she's sitting there, alone, and helpless. Poor little girl with eyes of red. But she'll find a way, she always finds a way.' It urged. 'She always escapes and then people get hurt. Just look at what she's done. And John just allows her to go on living…' Rodney listened, sneering. God it was right, whoever or whatever it was, was right. How had he not realised it sooner, done something…such a stupid thing for someone so smart. Rodney scolded himself and promised to make up for it.

'Nope, not going to happen again, not on my watch.' He whispered to himself, adjusting the controls. He snatched the Ancient pad from the counter and examined the new changes. Not bad…it shouldn't be too long. Why didn't he complete the task before? He couldn't remember, but right now, he knew it was ingenious and that it could solve all of their problems with the Wraith. And with Teyla.

'Good.' John smiled awkwardly. 'You're in one piece.'

Teyla stared at them emotionless. It disturbed Ronan to see her sitting there, in the middle of the cell, her knees under her chin. Her hands were bleeding.

'We were afraid that Rodney was going a little over-the-top crazy and he might come and…well, see you.' He added lamely.

Teyla looked at him.

'How are you?' He asked softly.

She didn't answer. Her eyes went to Ronan.

'He stands there like he knows me.' She whispered.

Ronan and John frowned at each other.

'Excuse me?' John asked confusedly.

'His image is before me, watching me like he would, like I remember. That's all it is, a memory. He is not here, just like they are not here.' She continued.

'What is she talking about?' Ronan whispered.

John shook his head. 'I'm getting a little left behind with the pronouns…?' He prodded.

Teyla stared at him. 'I know you are here, you will not leave. You will not die and I cannot kill you. She told me so.'

'She?' Ronan asked.

'My soul spoke to me, told me to do things that I knew were unusual. But I felt like a feather on the wind and the sun burned me for it.' She told them.

'Right.' John stated. 'So, you're hearing voices? And these are voices telling you to do things? Like shoot people.'

She looked at Ronan. The voice crept into the back of her mind.

'He sees you. His spirit has come to haunt you for your doings. You must tell him that it was not you. Lie to save your soul or forever see a dark memory.' It commanded.

Teyla obeyed, bowing her head. 'I am sorry Ronan, but I did not kill you. I will not allow you to stand before me, judged as I am held in preparation for the next world.'

Ronan did a double take. 'She thinks I'm dead.'

'She thinks you're a hallucination.' John frowned. 'Teyla, Ronan isn't dead. Carson saved him. Tell her.' John prodded him.

'Yeah, I'm not dead.' He agreed, nodding at her.

'Very nice.' John glared at him.

Teyla turned her head from them. John sighed. They weren't getting anywhere.

They tried for at least an hour but Teyla would hear none of it. She was somewhere else entirely. John left the cell disheartened – and exhausted. Ronan noted his deteriorating state.

'Let's head back.' He said firmly.

'No, we have to find Rodney.' He said wearily.

'Carson will have the blood work back.' Ronan persuaded. John paused.

'Okay, okay, we get the test results and then we find Mckay.' John snarled

They headed to the infirmary, John's mood changing drastically the whole way. He was looking everywhere, as though there were people about to attack him around every corner – he even snarled at a small blonde scientist who scurried away into her lab. They waltzed into the infirmary and saw Carson up end an entire shelf, the contents smashing to the floor – needles, glass bottles of medicine, not to mention plenty of gauze and plasters, string, ribbons, scrubs and gloves, surgical equipment. He shouted violently and began pacing quickly around the room, crunching over the equipment.

'Carson?' John growled incredulously. 'What in the hell are you doing?'

Carson looked up, sweat beading his forehead and the bags under his eyes were dark and menacing. 'It's impossible!' He shouted.

'It's not impossible.' Doctor Brimberry snapped.

'We've only been at it for ten minutes, we have time.' Doctor Johnson insisted, sitting at Carson's computer. Both of the Doctors also looked unwell.

Carson shook his head, laughing slightly. 'We don't have time, Colonel Sheppard and Rodney don't have time!'

'I take it you got the results.' John said icily.

'Yes. Elizabeth's already been informed.' Carson shouted, his hands flying to the ceiling. 'Can we move on please?'

Ronan raised an eyebrow at John.

'Well we need to be filled in, Carson, so you can wait.' John snapped, advancing on him. Ronan took his shoulder. John shrugged his hand off and glared at him.

'I'm fine.' He sat on a bed.

'What did you find?' Ronan asked.

Brimberry looked at Johnson who blinked, and then jumped realising that he was the one to do the explaining. 'Well, it's the blood.' He stated.

'What about it?' John snapped.

'Oh, it's…um…well, it's the thing that's infecting every body.' He tried. 'I mean, Doctor Mckay theorised that there was some sort of device, and there was, but it was removed – but the effects of it remained.'

'Their DNA code has been rewritten, the very base code of their cells – the blood cells in particular – have been transformed over thousands of years.' Carson filled in impatiently. 'Which means there's no way we can help those people, but there is a way to help us because we have been infected with the mutated blood cells giving us the crazy symptoms, but their behaviour is written into their very minds.'

'Tedan.' Sheppard said absentmindedly.

'What about him?' Ronan asked.

'When he shot himself, Teyla dove in front of Rodney, but they were the two closest to the guy.' He told them, a sudden clarity coming over his face.

Carson nodded. 'Blood spatter from the villager would have been immense, miniscule and impossible to see, but enough to infect you. Plus, I think that seeing as Teyla and Rodney were closer, that they got a bigger dose, and the cells mutated more quickly with the larger amount of information their cells received.'

Ronan frowned, remembering that morning.

_His attention was drawn to the side of her face. 'You're bleeding.'_

_Teyla paused. 'What?'_

'_Your face.' He pointed._

_She wiped the side of her face, a few drops of blood smearing her cheek. She looked at it before dropping her hand and breathing hard. 'It is not mine. It must have come from Tedan.'_

'I saw blood on Teyla's cheek when I caught up with her after she stormed off.' He stated.

'And Doctor Johnson and I were handling the blood samples when making observations.' Brimberry told them. 'Carson treated Teyla's head and leg wounds, so he got a huge dose, but I can't figure out how the soldiers came into contact with the infected blood.' She frowned.

Johnson shook his head.' The two soldiers infected are both from the attack on the Tower.' He stated.

Carson clicked his fingers. 'Teyla's leg was bleeding quite heavily; I had to give her stitches.'

'So?' John asked impatiently.

'So, there was blood on her hands. That could have easily been transferred to the bullets she used to shoot them.' Carson sniped at him, as though he were three.

'Great, so we know how. What do we do to stop it?' Ronan said firmly, bringing attention back to the real issue.

Carson flung his hands in the air.

Brimberry looked at them. 'We need time to figure it out.'

'How much time?' Sheppard growled.

'I'm not sure.' Johnson shrugged. 'We need to understand why the white blood cells aren't attacking this virus, and also how we are supposed to reverse it.'

'I think Ronan's blood may have helped but, I think we need something else.' Brimberry explained.

'What?' John groaned, leaning back on the bed.

'Tedan's blood.' Carson stated. 'The very bugger who infected you in the first place. We need the root DNA sequence.'

John closed his eyes. It seemed an impossible task. Go through the Gate, get to Tedan in the dead of night on a crazy planet and get back before he went insane. He knew that he couldn't last that long. 'What?' He moaned. 'We were just there, standing over him!' He yelled.

'Well, now you need to go back, otherwise all the infected people are going to get worse.' Carson snarled at him. 'So get off your ass, and go and save the day, like you're use to.'

John sat up. His eyes narrowed as he hopped off the bed, pinning Carson with a look of supreme loathing. 'Excuse me, _Doctor_? I don't think you can tell me to do anything.' He said low, menacing.

Carson stood also. 'Well maybe I should be able to tell you what to do. That way, you'd be a heck of a lot more useful around here, Colonel, and I wouldn't be the one doing all the work.'

'All the work? Sitting in front of a computer and tapping a key board must be so tiring, especially when you're forced to look at Nurse's backsides every time they walk past.' He growled. Ronan and Brimberry edged forward.

'Oh aye, and I'm sure that staring at Teyla's arse is a big chore isn't it.' He lowered his voice. 'But to look at her now after what she's done, the murdering bitch hasn't got a chance-'

Carson flew back as John punched him, launching himself onto the Scot and pinning him to the floor, repeatedly hitting his face. His features were contorted with rage as he made the Doctor bleed.

Ronan flew forward and bent over, feeling a tear in his chest, he stopped. He couldn't breathe all of a sudden – and it pissed him off because he didn't have time not to breathe. He focused on John's violent moves and kicked him in the ribs – hard. The Colonel went flying into the side of a bed as Ronan fell back onto another, his chest bleeding heavily through the bandages.

John looked up nursing his side, seeing Brimberry and Johnson crowding Ronan, tearing the bandage off and stemming the bleeding wound. He had pulled his stitches trying to get him off of Carson. John looked to the broken and bloodied form of Beckett rolling over on the floor. John felt a pang of guilt. He had succumbed. The insanity in him was finally winning. His headache wasn't as bad.

John scurried over to Carson and tried to help him up, but the Scot shrugged him off angrily.

'Carson, I'm-' He started.

'Bugger off.' He snapped, stumbling to his feet and holding his nose as the blood seeped through.

John was about to help him whether he liked it or not when Elizabeth's voice rang clear on the radio.

'Sheppard this is Weir, we need your help, where are you?'

John paused. Should he answer, was he fit to? He couldn't just ignore her.

'Infirmary.' He responded, watching as a panicky Johnson helped Brimberry with Ronan's wound.

'Two levels, second corridor. It's Mckay.' She told him. John's earlier thoughts and deeds forgotten, he grabbed a towel and charged through the door, leaving the chaos behind.

The room Elizabeth had talked about he knew very well. It was a secondary control room with all the bells and whistles, just in case the Gate room was ever stormed or severely damaged. All personnel had been made aware of its location. He didn't like the fact that McKay was there, however.

He ran along the second corridor and saw a number of people standing outside. Weir, Zalenka, Lorne and a few other scientists. He quickly rubbed his hands on the towel, trying to wipe away the blood, and then threw it aside and ran down the corridor.

'Why are you standing out-?' He asked, coming to halt just before the doorway. He looked inside and saw Mckay pacing between the controls, Ancient pad in hand and a crazy look in his eye. 'What is he doing?' He walked through the door way and was thrown back by an invisible wall. He grabbed his tender nose and glared at Zalenka.

'Force shield.' He stated. 'He's managed to divert all power apart from light to his controls and sealed their access with a personal command code. He did it so quickly that we didn't realise it was happening until it was too late.'

'It's alright Radik, it's not your fault.' Elizabeth reassured him, folding her arms. 'Rodney's a smart guy and probably the only man to know practically everything about Atlantis. Apart from you.'

Radik smiled weakly. 'No, Rodney knows the systems far better than anyone I know. He calls Atlantis his "baby," for heaven's sake.'

'Colonel.' Lorne nodded at him. 'Not only has he managed to steal the power, but he's also put up force fields on all the doors into that place. He's sealed tight, and he's not talking.'

John sighed and looked to the Scientist hard at work. He grinned slightly. 'Mckay? Not talking? That's impossible.'

Rodney paused, giving the Colonel an exasperated look. John smiled widely.

'Come on Rodney, we can't get to you, so share the master plan.' John prodded.

'No.' He sated simply. 'You'll see.'

'Will we?' John echoed. 'Well, if you tell us this brilliant plan, we can give you credit for it, lot's of gushing compliments about what a genius you are, and all that jazz.'

Rodney paused again. He smiled and nodded. 'Fine. I guess I have a minute. But then you've really got to let me work, okay? We don't have much time.' He gave them a condescending eye.

'Okay.' John nodded. Elizabeth hid her amusement at his tone.

Rodney stepped down off the platform and approached the force shield. John could see how ill he looked, and yet despite that, he seemed cheery. Overly cheery. Perky. It was quite scary actually, and he knew that Rodney Mckay couldn't possibly be in there.

'Now listen up, People. The plan is this.' He paused for effect, looking at each of them in turn. 'I am going to move everyone from here – to there.' He pointed to a machine in the corner of the room, long and narrow with Ancient writing on it. It glowed a feint orange. He grinned at them. 'Sort of. Actually, what I'm going to do is open a sub space vortex of sorts and transfer our matter into a different reality – a specific one whose location I am just pinpointing.' He paced. 'But to do that I need to use a massive portion of the ZPM's power, leaving just enough to submerge the city and raise shields. Not necessarily in that order.' He added, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking at them expectantly.

'Why?' Elizabeth asked incredulously.

'Not why, never!' Zalenka said angrily.

'What?' John shook his head, the science babble making his mind spin.

'Rodney and I discussed this idea before when trying to come up with ways to hide from the Wraith. It wouldn't work!' He exclaimed, looking supremely worried.

'Of course it will!' Rodney laughed. 'And the dimension I am sending us to will be more like a plain where we can see what happens in our world but it doesn't affect us, which I'm guessing will be pretty damn cool since the one I'm looking for has an accelerated time span. So that if a minute or so passes here, a good hundred years'll pass where we are, so we'll be looking at it in fast motion!' He smiled triumphantly.

'Rodney, why do this? What's the point?' Elizabeth asked softly.

He looked at her as though it were a silly question. 'To save us of course.'

'From the Wraith?' John queried.

He paused. 'Oh, I hadn't thought about that, yeah, that too, but I was mostly thinking from Teyla.'

The group did a double take and Elizabeth spluttered. 'Teyla?'

John knew that part already, Rodney had had it in for Teyla the moment he had started getting crazy. 'Won't Teyla be taken to the same place we are, what's the point in going somewhere else to kill her?'

Rodney shook his head. 'Nein meine kinder, Teyla is not coming with us.'

John scowled at him. 'Leave Teyla here? So while we're away for a few minutes and Teyla is here, on her own for a couple hundred years-'

'She'd die. Starve.' Elizabeth said slowly.

'Why more than a hundred years?' Radik frowned.

Rodney looked to his pad, the laughter fading from his face. 'It should be more than enough time for her bones to turn to dust.' He looked up and grinned, turning back to his machines.

Elizabeth shook her head. 'And if the Wraith destroy the city while we're away?' She said angrily.

'I don't fancy taking a swim, Mckay.' John said harshly.

'That is why I am submerging the city. Were you not listening?' He huffed.

'No, no Rodney, it would never work. You know this!' Radik stepped forward. 'Instead of saving us, you will kill us!'

'Kill?' Lorne asked.

'Yes.' He turned to Elizabeth. 'When we were talking about using the machine, we wanted to transport the whole of Atlantis into another plain of existence within our own dimension, so that Atlantis would be invisible to the Wraith but we would still be able to see them. That machine was built for study, for a single being. Not a city, and most certainly not our entire expedition team.' He looked at Rodney. 'The power needed is too great and that machine cannot handle that amount of unstable power, and with the ZPM tied into it-' He said quickly.

'City go boom.' John stated.

'Exactly.' Zalenka nodded.

Elizabeth nodded. She looked to Rodney. 'How would we get back, Rodney? Once Teyla is dead?' Sheppard glared at her but she held up her hand.

'Timer.' Rodney stated, not looking up.

'Timer?' John said incredulously.

'We're not a microwaveable meal, Mckay.' Lorne scolded.

'I know! I am a very intelligent man, Major. I can rig the machine to bring us back at a certain time.' He smiled at them. 'Don't worry.'

'And if something goes wrong and we get stuck, then what?' Lorne snapped.

'You're going to kill everybody, Rodney!' Zalenka yelled angrily.

He shook his head. 'Don't be so melodramatic Radik, the possibility of that happening is remote. Besides, wouldn't you rather die in a massive explosion than on the other end of a bullet shot by someone you cared about? Mh?' He quizzed them.

John glanced at the group.

'Brings a whole new meaning to mad scientist.' He muttered.


	6. Possible Impossibility

Chapter 6

Possible Impossibility.

'Rodney. I think it's about time we officially declare you as insane.' John insisted through the shield.

Rodney smiled and shook his head. 'My dear Sheppard, I knew you would react this way which is why I felt that the force fields were necessary. When we return in what'll seem like ten minutes, you'll thank me for saving everybody.' He didn't look up from his pad, but his confidence was clear enough.

'And when we come back in a hundred years or so and we find our loved ones dead? Earth will have changed significantly and putting us in that position is not a choice you get to make.' Elizabeth said firmly. 'What about your sister?'

Sheppard paused. 'Just think, Mckay - Colonel Carter won't be around anymore.' He nodded at Rodney.

'I've already thought of this, it will be quite easy to acquire some of the DNA when we get back and with the leaps and bounds in our technology with a little help from the Azgard, I have no doubt that in the next couple of years the cloning process will be perfected-' He explained, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

'Mckay-' John warned, everything they said didn't make a difference.

'We've received the test results and we know what is making you sick.' Elizabeth rushed; she bowed her head, glaring at him. 'If you come out of there, you can help us find that cure, I'm sure your expertise is desperately needed, Rodney.'

Rodney shook his head. 'There will be nothing to save if I don't finish this. One thing at a time, Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth hung her head. John growled.

'Well, thank you for caring Rodney, but I don't particularly feel like turning into a raving psychopath – so come out here and give us a hand.' He paused. 'If you can figure it out, you won't have to kill Teyla, you can help her.'

Rodney didn't smile. 'It's too late for that.' He turned their back on them. 'I have to work.' John scowled.

'Nothing we say will stop him, he has completely gone over the edge.' Zalenka folded his arms.

'Do we still have basic control?' Sheppard asked angrily.

Zalenka nodded. 'Very basic, when I say he took all of the power except the lights, I mean it.'

'What about ventilation?' He queried.

'John…' Elizabeth began.

'Look, he's sealed tight in there – no windows, and the force field thingy's made that room like a tin can.' He looked at her with a serious expression. 'He can't work if he can't breathe.' John insisted.

Elizabeth looked at Zalenka and knew this was a difficult decision. But it was possible that Rodney would stop in order to be able to breathe, the man's survival instinct was extraordinary. She nodded. 'Do it.' Zalenka left with a grim expression.

'Rodney, I am ordering you to return control to the tower and to come with me and John to the Infirmary.' Elizabeth said sternly. 'For all the good it will do.' She muttered.

Rodney ignored her, continuing to stare madly at his pad. He grunted with frustration and turned to them. 'You know, you're being here is distracting me. Even my equipment won't work because of you!' He snapped.

'Did you ever think that maybe they're not working because what you're trying to do is impossible?' Lorne yelled.

'Says the military man with no clue of how his microwave cooks his very simple, ready-in-two-minutes lasagne.' Rodney said flippantly.

John turned to one of the scientists behind him with a look of pure rage. 'There's nothing we can do to stop him?' He insisted more than asked.

The scientist nodded her head. 'I'm afraid there's nothing we can do until we get the power back, and that doesn't seem likely.' She glanced at Mckay with a disapproving look. John turned to the force shield.

'Looks like we're gonna have to kill you Mckay.' He taunted.

Elizabeth stared at him. 'John.'

'I can frighten him.' He stated, a slight smile playing over his lips. 'We're going to stop you from breathing.' He said low, and with enough malice to make them look at him with frowns and for Mckay to pause from tapping his pad.

John grinned. Elizabeth's mouth made a small 'o' as she realised that John was finally on his way to the land of the nutty.

Mckay looked up at him, the shadows of the room deepening the lines of his ill face. He watched Sheppard with eyes of brown, his mind already working over time to try and figure out reality, and now it was trying to deem whether or not Sheppard was a threat.

'I'd like to see you try.' Mckay replied, extending the invitation.

'Lower the force field and I will.' Sheppard promised, edging toward the barrier with an unnerving eagerness.

Mckay smiled slowly. 'I can't do that Colonel, I have to save my people. We'll continue this when we return.' He turned back to his pad.

When John realised that Mckay wasn't going to lower the force field, his face contorted with fury, and he slammed his fists against the shield. It flashed a brilliant blue as the unwelcome flesh smashed against it. Mckay laughed, shaking his head, as though Sheppard were a naughty child.

'Lower the shield, Mckay!' John demanded, his body tense and ready to tear him limb from limb.

'Working.' He chimed.

John shouted and slammed his fists against the barrier repeatedly.

'John!' Elizabeth came forward, Lorne at her side. 'John, that's enough!'

Sheppard spun on her breathing hard, his eyes darting from person to person.

'Colonel…?' Lorne glanced at Elizabeth.

John turned away from them, his eyes fixed on the scientist. A cat stalking his prey on the wrong side of the glass window.

Elizabeth put a hand on his arm and his head snapped in her direction. Her hand leapt back at his hostile gesture and John glanced at her, her concerned face, a questioning eye. His hands gripped his head.

'It's happening to me isn't it?' He said quietly.

'You need to go to the infirmary.' Elizabeth stated soothingly. She glanced at Lorne. The Major stepped forward, ready to escort his superior.

'No.' John turned and looked at them. He looked to the floor. 'I can't go back…' Elizabeth frowned.

'Why not?' She asked.

John rubbed his hands with guilt. He could feel the dried blood on his knuckles making him feel as though he had grown scales. And he might as well have – nothing made sense any more.

'I have to go to a cell.' He started walking. 'I'm not safe to be around.'

Elizabeth watched him go. 'Put him in with Teyla. I don't think she'll hurt him, so far it seems like he's the only one she won't hurt. And from what the soldiers tell me, she could use with the company.' Lorne nodded and jogged after the troubled man.

Elizabeth looked at the two scientists leaning against the back wall. They looked at her with knowing eyes. Things were getting worse. She sighed and turned to the hard working form of Mckay.

'Doctor Weir?' Zalenka said over the radio. Elizabeth touched her ear.

'Go ahead.'

'We're ready.'

Elizabeth stared at Rodney with regret and determination. 'This is your last chance Rodney, stop what you're doing and let us help you – or we'll be forced to take action.'

Rodney looked at her condescendingly. 'Oh please, what action could you possible take?'

Elizabeth nodded. 'Do it, Radik.' She said firmly.

She heard a feint sound over head as the ventilation into the small room stopped. Mckay looked up with a puzzled expression. 'Are we being attacked?' He said in a panic. Then his mind clicked and his eyes dropped to Elizabeth with a cold recognition. 'You're trying to kill me.' He paused. 'I'll finish long before I run out of oxygen, and then you'll see.' He said arrogantly.

Elizabeth folded her arms. 'Can he?' She asked.

The female scientist stepped forward. 'Ma'am?'

'Can he finish doing…this, before he runs out of air?' She queried, turning to look at her.

She shrugged. 'I know that it's extremely difficult – it's impossible – but if he's trying to, I mean really trying to do it, which it looks like he is, then it'll take hours. I have no idea what method he's using...I…I have no idea what it would take to be honest.' She turned to her colleague, a small man with glasses.

'Judging by the size of the room and the enormity of the task, not to mention Doctor Mckay's experience and scientific knowledge…It's possible.' He adjusted his glasses and shrugged apologetically.

'I think it's fair to say that Rodney was one of the worst people that could've been infected.' The woman stated.

Elizabeth looked at Rodney, smiling at a small triumph on his Pad, and sighed. 'No kidding.'

'Doctor Weir! This is Brimberry, I require your presence immediately.' She snapped, sounding not only agitated, but out of breath.

Elizabeth frowned at the Scientists who looked as equally as baffled. 'Figure out what he's doing and how long it will take, I'll post a guard to keep watch.' She jogged to the end of the corridor, leaving the scientists to gape.

Elizabeth sprinted into the infirmary and paused. 'What happened?'

Carson was sat on a bed with an irritated Nurse trying desperately to treat his broken face, but Carson kept snapping at her and insisting that he could do it himself. Mean while, Ronan had apparently been strapped to a bed and was angrily trying to break the bonds. Brimberry and Johnson stood over him, both looking exhausted and highly annoyed.

'Why is he tied up, and what happened to your face?' She rushed over to Carson who looked like he had been beaten with a baseball bat.

'Sheppard happened!' He snapped, swatting away the Nurses hand again. 'The bugger assaulted me!'

'I can see that.' Elizabeth folded her arms. No wonder John had acted so strangely, and to think that he could have done this…She turned to Ronan, his chest covered in blood. 'Did he…?'

'Pulled stitches.' He grunted, flopping on to the bed.

'And you're going to pull some more if you don't stop doing that.' Brimberry snarled at him.

Elizabeth frowned.

'Get off woman!' Carson roared. 'Don't touch me!'

Elizabeth turned to see Carson shove the Nurse back and slide off the bed.

'Where is he?' He demanded, his blue eyes ablaze.

'He's in a cell.' Elizabeth stated, not liking that look.

'Good.' He snarled, marching to the door. Elizabeth stepped in front of him, placing a hand on his arm.

'Don't - !' Brimberry lurched forward and then slumped, glaring at the two. '-touch him.'

Elizabeth and Carson looked down at her hand, it snapped back. The blood on his face had dripped onto his lab coat. Carson looked at her, his expression changing suddenly to concern and guilt.

Ronan's head dropped onto the pillow. 'Great.'

Carson moved forward. 'Elizabeth, I'm so sorry.'

'Carson.' Elizabeth stated, rubbing her forehead. 'Take the coat off and follow me. All of you.' She looked up at them. 'Bring the infected personnel.' She stormed out of the room.

Ronan glared at them. 'Don't even think about leaving me like this.' He threatened.

Johnson looked momentarily afraid before timidly undoing the straps. Brimberry rounded on him as Ronan sat up and hopped off the bed, feeling the new stitches in his chest.

'It was sheer luck that we put him onto a bed with straps, we'll never get him back into those now.' She turned to him. 'If your stitches break again – I'm not fixing them.' She marched to the other side of the room and helped Carson bring the soldiers.

Ronan lifted an eyebrow before leaving the infirmary with a purpose. He caught up with Elizabeth.

'I need Carson.' He stated.

Elizabeth frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'For the mission.' He looked down at her. Elizabeth gave a soft laugh.

'Ronan, I know what you need and I also now that you are in no fit state to get it, and neither is Carson.' She shook her head.

'I can't get infected, and Beckett should be fine for a little while longer. He's already infected, so that planet can't hurt him.' Ronan insisted.

Elizabeth stopped walking, folding her arms.

'It'll get worse. We need to do something.' He urged.

She knew he was right. At times, she hatred this job for the decisions she was forced to make. 'You may want to hurry; Rodney's decided to try and destroy the city.'

Ronan raised his eyebrows. 'Can he do that?'

'He's doing it as we speak.'

'How long?' He asked

'Few hours.' Elizabeth nodded, giving him an eye of ruthless determination. 'Go.'

Ronan nodded, jogging down the corridor and linking with Carson's arm on the way, pulling him backwards and away from the group travelling toward her.

'Hey! What do you think you're-' He started.

'Mission.' Ronan growled.

'What? Me and you?' He said incredulously.

Ronan gave him a side glance.

'Oh, aye, this should be interesting.'

They turned a corner and Elizabeth's gaze fell. She waited for the group to catch up and led them to the cells. She approached the soldiers outside of Teyla's cell and sighed.

'Sergeant, we're going in there.' She stated. He nodded.

'Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne have just gone in, ma'am.'

She marched in and saw Sheppard in the cell with Teyla in the corner, Major Lorne was standing outside. He frowned when he saw the large group approaching.

'Ma'am?' He folded his arms.

'All of the infected are being quarantined. Blood seems to be the way it's passing around, so as long as there's no contact, everyone should be fine.' She waved her arm over the controls and the door opened. Sheppard stepped back as the group entered. Brimberry, Johnson, two Nurses and two wounded soldiers made their way inside. Elizabeth stepped in last, giving Teyla a small smile. The Athosian did not respond. Lorne frowned.

'Ma'am, have you-'

'Apparently.' She paused. 'Major Lorne, I am giving you full control of Atlantis.' She stated. John raised his eyebrows and then nodded. 'I expect you to brief all personnel of what's going on, and you should be aware that Ronan and Carson have just gone off world to retrieve a sample of blood. When they return Doctor's Brimberry and Johnson will need to be escorted to the lab and quarantined there.' She paused. 'I'll allow you to decide whether or not Carson is sane enough to be of any help.'

Major Lorne, looking slightly shocked, almost winded, nodded. 'Yes ma'am.'

She smiled warmly. 'You'll do fine, Major.'

'She's right.' John stepped forward. 'Just make sure that Rodney doesn't blow up the city.' He grinned.

'Give me updates at every possible interval.' Elizabeth ordered. 'And Major.' She stepped forward, looking at him through the bars. 'I am not to be freed from this cell until a cure is found. Even if I make it an order.' She shook her head. 'You can't trust my judgement.'

Lorne nodded uncomfortably. The soldiers behind him glanced at each other.

'Although feel free to move some of us if others get violent.' She gave Sheppard a dark look. He shrugged innocently and turned to Teyla.

Weir handed him her head set before the shield went up.

He walked away, ordering one of the soldiers to go with him. A few minutes later, three more showed up. John grinned, sitting on the floor, his back to the bars. The Nurses sat below the bench while the wounded soldiers were propped up, Elizabeth paced.

John watched them; all of them seemed to be on his side of the cell, while Teyla sat staring at them from the opposite side.

He hated seeing her like that, not only because he knew that he was heading that way, but because he cared about her. He shook his head. He needed to think of anything else.

'So, how come we have shields? I thought Zalenka said we didn't have any power except lights?' He queried.

'Do you think Rodney would allow Teyla the chance to escape, especially when he's trying to…' She paused, glancing at the Athosian. Her eyes finished the question. John nodded.

The room fell silent again.

Elizabeth finally turned to Teyla, watching her for a moment before walking over and sitting directly opposite. John edged forward slightly.

'Elizabeth, that might not be such a good idea…' He warned her. Elizabeth didn't respond, but smiled at her friend as she had always done.

'Teyla?' She said softly. 'Can you hear me?'

Teyla stared blankly. She had seen better days, that was for sure. Elizabeth frowned. Her eyes were grey and her skin pallid, sweating. She was shaking, but her eyes never moved from Weir – she didn't even blink. Her mouth was hidden by her knees tucked up into her face; she hugged them with grasping fingers as though afraid she would fall to pieces.

'Teyla?' Elizabeth reached out a hand, but was stopped by a bigger hand which clutched hers firmly. She looked up in alarm and saw John standing over her, the same vacant expression and pale skin, but his eyes still had life in them. At least, enough to recognise that Sheppard was still in there. He released her hand and looked down at Teyla.

'I wouldn't. We have no idea what could set her off.' John stated.

Teyla looked up at him, her large eyes usually so bright with passion, stared with fear and confusion. John felt his breath catch.

Elizabeth rose and crossed to the other side, sliding down to the floor and rubbing her temple. John frowned.

'Headache?'

She looked up and smiled weakly. 'Yeah.'

He nodded.

'You?' Elizabeth queried.

John paused. 'Not so much.'

Elizabeth watched him. She knew it wouldn't be long before John stopped answering her as the man she knew.

He stood for a few minutes, looking at the soldiers and the Nurses, at Elizabeth, but mostly his gaze was drawn to Teyla. Elizabeth felt a sudden wave of exhaustion; her eyes grew heavy as though her lashes were lead weights. The world fell away and she could see no more.

John noted that she had fallen asleep, as had the Nurses and one of the soldiers; the other had closed his eyes and was breathing methodically against the pain in his head. Johnson and Brimberry were whispering in the corner.

John frowned, his head was surprisingly clear. No pain and no thoughts, just an empty space devoid of worry and doubt. Finally the pain was over. He felt oddly light, his limbs were almost numb, his head dropped to look at Teyla again and his heart skipped a beat when he found that she was staring up at him again. He cocked his head with a half smile. Teyla didn't respond.

John slowly moved around and bent down, sitting on the floor next to Teyla. He positioned himself to the left, but just behind so that he could lean on the bars. He looked at her, expressionless, his arm held out as an offering. Teyla looked at it, unsure of whether or not it was a weapon of some kind. John raised an eyebrow, as though to say would he really try and hurt her. Teyla cocked her head slightly and shuffled round, gently leaning back. Her head rested on his chest while her hand found his arm. John's other arm lay protectively on her shoulders.

In that silent moment that he felt his arm slip around her, felt her head resting on him with utter trust, his mind slowed to a halt, and the voice spoke with a natural grace.

'That's much better.' It commented. John smiled.

Lorne paced in the control room. Ronan and Carson had been gone for close to half an hour. He was in command of the entire city and he had never felt more awkward about it. Not afraid, he could handle the pressure of responsibility. It was just a lot to take in so fast. A disease had spread making people insane and causing more injury, not to mention the fact that it had infected several key personnel, and now Mckay was primed and ready to carry out an evil plan while Ronan and Carson had skipped off to a planet where the trouble had all began. And this had happened in less than twenty four hours. He glanced at his watch. Just over twenty four hours. He folded his arms and glanced at Zalenka.

'Okay, let's get this over with. Put me on speaker.' He stated. Zalenka nodded, pressing panels on the interface. He nodded. Lorne stepped forward. 'Attention all personnel, this is Major Lorne.'

Elizabeth woke to the sound of Lorne's voice, listening intently. John peered up, not listening, but acknowledging another bodiless voice.

'As many of you know, several of our people have been infected with a foreign virus of some kind which has caused a little mayhem.'

Rodney snorted, shaking his head, continuing his work on the controls.

'The infected personnel have been quarantined and a mission is underway to put things right. For a temporary period of time, I have been given command of the base.'

Kate Heightmeyer sat up in bed, her Nurse pausing at her side. They glanced at each other with concern.

'I'll keep you posted on any developments, until then, go about your business as normal. Lorne out.'

Zalenka hit the controls and turned to the Major.

'You don't want to tell them that Rodney is planning to blow everyone up?' He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Lorne smiled weakly. 'Why cause further panic?'

Radik nodded. The Scientists they needed to be working the problem were working the problem, everyone else remained oblivious or fell victim to rumour.

Lorne leant against a pillar. 'How long does it take to get a blood sample?' He sighed.

Zalenka shrugged. 'Depends on what has happened to the body, and as I understand it, it is quite difficult to get a blood sample from a corpse unless you want to get messy. The blood is no longer pumping through the system because the heart has stopped beating, so there's no pressure to counter-'

'Okay, Radik, thank you.' Lorne frowned, standing. 'A little more than I needed or wanted to know.'

Radik smiled apologetically. 'They could be on their way back, they could have ran into trouble – I could dial the Gate and contact them over the radio?'

Lorne shook his head. 'Give it ten minutes. Apparently the place where the guy died was a good ten minutes from the Gate.' He paused. 'I'm just impatient.'

'Understandable.' Radik nodded, turning to the controls.

Lorne paced for what seemed an eternity, but he knew was only five minutes and then leapt forward when he saw the Gate symbols spin.

'We have an incoming wormhole.' Zalenka stated, the control room suddenly in motion, scientists rushing to their stations.

The Gate exploded water and roared to a still. Lorne waited.

'Atlantis, this is Ronan. We're coming through.'

Ronan's voice sounded angry and strained.

'Copy that, Ronan, come on home.' Lorne nodded at Zalenka and he lowered the shield.

Lorne hopped down the steps two at a time and approached the shining puddle anxiously. Carson came flying through the Gate, stumbling, and falling to the floor, rolling several feet. His hands were bound behind his back. Lorne rushed forward.

'Doc!' He sat Carson up and saw that he had been severely beaten. 'My god, what happened?'

Carson was livid, forcing his way to his feet just as Ronan waltzed through. The Gate shut down and the Satedan folded his arms. 'Don't.' He stated, seeing that Lorne was about to undo the binds on Carson's hands.

'These are plastic.' He stated firmly, giving Ronan a stern eye.

'I tied him up.' Ronan walked forward and folded his arms.

'Why?' Lorne asked.

'Because he's a raving lunatic, that's why!' Carson spat. 'Get me out of these things, Major!'

Lorne wasn't finished. 'And what happened to his face?'

Ronan frowned. 'Sheppard.' He explained, apparently he didn't know.

'And you should join that bugger too! Locked in a cell, away from the population, he's a menace, Major, he needs to be dealt with accordingly.' Carson urged. Lorne frowned with doubt and confusion.

'Colonel Sheppard beat Carson.' Lorne stated.

Ronan shrugged. 'He's crazy.' He looked at Carson. 'They both are.'

'I'm gonna give you such a hiding, you uneducated Neanderthal!' Carson growled. Ronan raised an eyebrow – a highly doubtful eyebrow.

'You don't think I can?' Carson edged forward, menace in his eyes. 'There are other ways of fighting, of killing, Ronan. Just let me nip to my lab and I'll show you some of 'em.'

Lorne put a hand on his shoulder. 'Take it easy, Doc.' He turned to Ronan. 'Did you get what you needed?'

Ronan nodded.

'And you tied up Carson because…?' He queried.

Ronan shrugged. 'He annoyed me.'

Carson barrelled toward Ronan and Lorne pulled him aside. Ronan merely stood with an amused expression on his face.

'How about I give you an autopsy while you're still breathing…?' He threatened.

Lorne shook him hard. 'Carson!' He yelled. 'Snap out of it.' Carson finally focused on Lorne but the Major knew that look was far from the Carson Beckett they knew. The man looked especially ill.

'What happened?' He snapped at Ronan.

'Started yelling at the Forest, told him if he didn't shut up, that I'd tie him up.' He paused. 'He didn't shut up.' Ronan smiled. 'Didn't know who was around, and I'm not exactly in prime form for fighting off a village of crazy people.' He explained.

'Oh, aye, it was an interesting little visit. This creature was able to sniff out the corpse like a shark, far too easy it was. The man's not right, he needs to be imprisoned-' Carson whispered to him.

Lorne pushed him back and pointed a finger at him. 'Stop talking like that and get it together, Carson. We need you to work out how to save our people.' He paused. 'Do you understand me?'

Ronan frowned. 'Where's Weir?'

'Cell – she was infected some how.' Lorne said over his shoulder.

Ronan glared at Carson. He appeared to slump slightly, looking to the floor with regret. When he looked back up, his eyes shone blue – the typical Carson looking back. It was weird as hell and Lorne didn't like it.

'Can I trust you to work?' He asked, hands on his hips.

Carson nodded slowly. 'Aye. I'll try.' He paused. 'It's just this damn headache…'

Lorne nodded and crossed over, releasing Carson's hands.

'Head to the infirmary. Ronan, go with him…just in case.' Lorne ordered. Ronan nodded and followed Carson, staying a few steps behind the whole way.

Lorne marched into the dark room, immediately spotting Weir on the floor and heading over. He peered through the bars and saw that all of them were quietly sleeping or talking. Nothing overly crazy. He looked to the corner and saw Sheppard holding Teyla. She watched him with large eyes whilst John's were closed.

He squatted behind Elizabeth and whispered. 'Ma'am?'

Her head lolled onto her shoulder and she woke with a start, turning her body to see Lorne. She glanced back at the others and sat facing him. Lorne noted the bags under her eyes and a light sheen of sweat on her brow.

'How do you feel?' He asked.

'I've been better.' She smiled weakly, a hand coming to rub her head. 'What is it?'

'Ronan and Carson are back, they've got the sample. Have you noticed any change in anyone's behaviour?' He queried, looking over her shoulder, Teyla's eyes the only ones watching him.

Elizabeth laughed softly. 'Sure you can trust me, Major?'

'I think it'll take a little while longer before you go insane, ma'am.' He smiled gently.

She nodded, hating what was to come. 'No. Everyone's been quiet – really quiet.'

Lorne nodded. 'I need Brimberry and Johnson.' He stated.

Elizabeth looked to the corner. The Doctors were still speaking in hushed tones, glancing over at Elizabeth and spotting Lorne. Brimberry stood and Johnson followed, both of them looking supremely unwell.

'Anything?' She mouthed at him.

Lorne nodded. He gave Elizabeth a final look before ordering the soldiers to stand at the ready. They swarmed the entrance to the cell before he opened it. The shield flickered and bars slid open. He didn't walk in but waited for Brimberry and Johnson to approach.

'Are you fit to work?' He asked, looking at them.

Johnson pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What choice do we have?'

Lorne nodded. Carson needed them to do this. Simple. He stood aside and let them out.

His eyes met with Teyla for a final moment, staring into an empty abyss clinging on to Sheppard's shirt. He felt a chill and walked away, the shield going up and the bars closing.

Teyla looked up to Sheppard with her eyes before turning her head to face him. She watched him as though he were an interesting animal.

John's mind was filled with images of battles and far off places. Screams and shouts, death rattles of men and women dieing, children crying out in pain. His lids moved back and forth, as though his subconscious mind was trying to see the voices – but he could see only black. The voices grew louder – angry shrieks of murder and betrayal, women screaming through acts of rape, people burning in a wooden house, together and yet alone, with no one to guide them, no one to save them. Skin peeling, scorched and flaking, organs bursting as the cries grew violent, making his blood cold. His heart rate increased – he couldn't breathe, he could smell the smoke and burning flesh, could feel it choking him – and the screams were deafening, killing him like the roar of a fire – They fell silent. The voices in pain and anguish were gone, the darkness remained.

Teyla laid her chin on his chest, feeling the fast beat of his heart and the sweat through his shirt. She knew that he was where she was.

John listened intently to the black in the hope that someone would cry again – he had to help them, these people in agony. He would do everything he could, he always did, but then he could always see…how could he fight them if he couldn't see? Fear sliced him as a single voice shouted in his head, screaming for them to stop. A woman in fear, running, out of breath, tired and alone – and afraid. She screamed again as she realised they were gaining on her…He had to help her, for he knew that voice too well, so familiar. Why couldn't he see? He had to know who was hurting her, so that he could stop them, so that he could kill them…the woman screamed with anguish and hopelessness.

'_You will not take me! Please, John! Help me! I cannot run forever!'_

It paused as her breath caught, and suddenly fear reigned.

'_Nooo!'_

'Teyla!' John shouted, snapping up and pushing Teyla from him.

Elizabeth stared at him as he looked around the room with eyes darting from person to person, all of them, looking at him, and none of them Teyla. He felt a presence at his side and saw her, staring at him with puzzlement. He felt his heart slow. She was here. Not running and not dead.

He looked over at Elizabeth and said nothing. She wouldn't understand, she would never understand. Neither would the others looking at him with fear and confusion.

He turned back to Teyla, his arm on her shoulder and gently forced her back onto his chest. She allowed him to.

John sighed, looking up at the ceiling with worry. The voice never missed an opportunity.

'They will come for her – who is an unknown question, her own mind cannot decipher it. But they will come, and they will make her run…she will die running.' It told him. John felt his blood pumping again. 'Protect her. Keep her safe. Or she will join the other voices screaming, burning, and she will be lost.'

John peered down at her and she looked up. Her eyes told him nothing, they just pleaded for his strength to keep her safe from harm. To keep her from Mckay.

John felt a resolve set in his mind. He would do anything to keep her safe. Anything.

Sensing this new change in him, Teyla began to question…she questioned everything, saw people who weren't there, who were dead, heard voices promising that she would join them, but some how, this man wasn't part of it. His arm on her shoulder, his grip tightening, her mind began to think once more.

'He will help us, free us, we can trust him. He will keep us safe…' It thought. She looked up at him. His name forming a link with his face, his handsome and determined face. 'John is here for you, he will go with you to stop them, to stop him first of all. They thought you were dumb, not listening, but you were. Always you know what is to come, even though they did not say it, you know.' She paused, looking at Weir. Elizabeth had been watching them, but when Teyla looked at her, her head turned fully to stare at her. 'A plan to kill you.' It stated. 'A plan that John will not allow – look! His hands are covered in the blood of those who would hurt you! Do not fear him; he will help you destroy them…'

Teyla looked up at John and saw that his eyes were closed again. She pawed at his chest and his eyes flickered open and stared down.

'John.' She whispered. He smiled.

'You speak.' He half joked.

She laid her head on his chest. 'We must leave.' She whispered.

John laid his head against the bars, Elizabeth watching them. 'I know.'

'They will come, and I cannot fight them. They are not like us.' She said with anger and fear.

John's hand strayed to her head, smoothing down the soft hair. 'We have to get out of here and be rid of them.' He smiled. Then looked down at her. 'I'll make sure they don't touch you.' She glanced up, and saw his smile. His head fell back onto the bars again. 'I'll make sure they die first.'

Teyla smiled, her hand clenching at his shirt, a sense of security flooding her body.

'You will help me.' She stated.

'How could I not?' He chuckled quietly. 'Teyla, it's not like I'm going to allow them anywhere near you when they want to kill you.' He paused. 'We have to get to him first.'

Teyla nodded. 'Yes, he must be first.' She insisted.

John watched Elizabeth who smiled at him with suspicion. He nodded back, a large grin on his face.

Rodney slammed the pad down, gripping his head in despair.

'It's not working!' He yelled. Sweat beaded on his forehead and covered his clothes. The room was so warm, and it was so hard to breathe…how could he finish in these conditions?

'Try something else…' The voice urged. 'We cannot stop now, so close…'

'I know, I know!' Rodney snapped. 'I just can't breathe, and you're constant twittering isn't helping either!'

He stepped down off the platform and sat on the step.

The voice grew angry. 'They tried to kill you, they are killing you now, and all because you wanted to save them, save them from her…'

'Her.' He echoed, looking out at the force field, where clean air was only a few millimetres away. 'It's all because of her.' He stood and crossed to another control interface, stepping over various wires to get there, and began tapping the controls. He growled and kicked the machine.

'I need more power in order to channel the energy, once I've figured out the ratio, I can do it!' He paused, walking forward. 'I need more power.' He whispered.

'Then take it.' The voice demanded.

Rodney nodded and stepped up onto the platform heading to the central interface.

Elizabeth watched as John and Teyla slept – or rested. She had no idea what they had spoken about, but was fairly certain it wasn't good. The look John had given her was frightening. The man had plans. She suddenly realised that having two of the most far gone people in the same cell probably wasn't the best idea. Her headache spiked again, making her eyes hurt. She growled low in her throat, her annoyance and impatience made her feel antsy.

Lorne had left with Brimberry and Johnson almost two hours ago, and there had been no news on Mckay. Didn't she tell him to keep her updated? He spoke so confidently and so well over the speaker, but she doubted if the clueless fool understood the first thing about being a leader, he probably would never – Elizabeth paused her thoughts and gripped her head, shaking it vigorously. She couldn't lose it, she wouldn't. She needed to stay focused.

And nothing distracted focus like the shield around their cell flickering and then going down. Elizabeth frowned, and then stood. 'Rodney.' She whispered.

The soldiers entered the room and checked the controls, weapons aimed, just in case.

She looked around the room and saw the confusion and impatience in the rest of her people – except John and Teyla. They stood slowly, sharing a look. Elizabeth stepped forward.

'Rodney must be nearing the end of his little project.' She wrung her hands. 'Unless he made a mistake.'

Teyla's head snapped in her direction and John cocked his head, folding his arms and watching with a slightly amused expression. Teyla walked forward with an unnerving animal-like grace. Elizabeth stepped back.

'His mistake will be his end.' She growled, stepping in and back handing Elizabeth hard.

She slammed to the ground and thought no more.


	7. Forces to be reckoned with

Chapter 7

Forces to be reckoned with.

When Elizabeth came to, it was to the irritated voice of Carson, barking orders at the soldiers to keep back and let him handle it. Her immediate thought was, handle what? And then the throbbing punched her head repeatedly, the numbness of her cheek sat like a boulder on her face. She groaned and sat up slowly, feeling the cold ground beneath her and knowing that she was still in the cell.

'Stay away, for heavens sake! Do you want to be infected by a crazy virus? No? Then don't touch them, there's blood everywhere, just go outside and don't come back…You touched them didn't you? Brilliant! Another one to fall to the ranks of the insane! Get in here.' Carson's rants paused. 'Elizabeth?'

She felt hands on her shoulders guiding her back to the cell bars; she leant on them and opened her eyes, trying to focus on the face in front of her. The first thing she saw was the blue eyes, dull and pale, not the eyes of Carson Beckett. She frowned.

'Why aren't you working on the antidote?' She asked. Carson narrowed his eyes at her.

'Well, I'm sorry I cared! I was told the lot of you had your arses kicked, and decided to see if you needed medical attention, and surprise surprise, you do! And if I'm not mistaken, it is my job to see to the sick and broken people of Atlantis –'

'Carson!' Elizabeth said firmly, his voice biting away at her fragile mind. 'I only meant that the antidote is more important at this moment in time, especially if we're going to stop them.' She stumbled to her knees and used Carson's hands to guide her to her feet. 'Casualties?'

'The uninfected soldiers keeping watch got their asses kicked and are now infected, the soldiers who arrived on the scene decided to walk in here knowing full well this was a contained cell, and are now infected, one of the soldiers in here in the first place is in critical condition and both Nurses are having stitches as we speak. You were out cold, I just put my coat under your head while I saw to these idiots over here who have just informed me of their idiocy when they waltzed in here and touched infected personnel, endangering their own lives and making me feel the pressure because I haven't found a bloody cure, yet.' He said angrily to the two soldiers leaning against the side of the cell, giving him guilty looks.

'John and Teyla?' Elizabeth stared him down.

'Gone – long gone.' Lorne jogged into the cell, keeping his distance from the infected people. 'Zalenka's tracking them with the life signs detector and guiding Ronan to their position…it looks like they stopped at the armoury on the way and are now heading out into the city.'

Elizabeth nodded and then frowned, her concentration slipping slightly. 'Heading out…? Why?'

Lorne shrugged. 'To hide? They must know that we're tracking them; meanwhile they're evading our teams. I have no idea what they plan to do – it's not like they can top Mckay's idea.' Lorne said bitterly.

'And what's more of a worry is that it seems Colonel Sheppard has finally changed into psycho Colonel Sheppard, and he knows this city like the back of his hand, not to mention his extensive military training, you put that with a mind chocker full of paranoia – and Teyla, the warrior princess – you've got yourself a problem.' Carson informed him. Lorne glared.

'Thanks for that assessment Doc, how's the cure coming?' He asked.

Carson folded his arms. 'It's not.' He stated. 'It's taking longer than we anticipated, and I can feel myself getting worse – not to mention the fact that Johnson and Brimberry have seen better days.'

Elizabeth touched his arm; Carson looked at it quickly, his eyes snapping to her. 'Keep trying Carson, I don't think I have to tell you how many people are counting on this.'

'The fact that the three Doctors working on the cure are all infected with the virus that needs to be cured is enough of a motivator.' Carson snarled, shrugging her hand off and storming from the room. Elizabeth watched him go with a stern expression and then turned to Lorne.

'Ronan is going after them?' She asked. Lorne nodded.

'He's making good time too.' He paused. 'What can you remember?'

Elizabeth folded her arms, her eyes straying to the ground. 'The shield went down, the soldiers came in looking as puzzled as we were, and the last thing I can remember is Teyla's fist flying toward me. That and her threat toward Rodney. John stood behind her looking…I'm not sure…he almost seemed to admire her behaviour.' She frowned, remembering the Colonel's expression as Teyla advanced on her.

Lorne nodded. 'Okay. Stay put. We'll get them back.' He began to walk away.

'Major!' Elizabeth stopped him. 'I'd like to help in some way, or at least watch them on the life signs detector – something to keep my mind off of my soon to be unstable mind.'

Lorne considered it for a second and then sighed. 'I'm sorry Ma'am, but when you put me in charge, you said that I was to only follow the orders given at that time when I could trust that you were still yourself. That was hours ago. One of your orders was to not release you from this cell under any circumstances, even if you made it an order.' He explained.

Elizabeth gave him a hard look and nodded. She would have to abide by her own order, Lorne was right. The situation was getting worse, and the last thing he needed was for her to go suddenly go nuts and cause further mayhem. Lorne nodded apologetically and left.

Elizabeth watched as the soldiers pulled the cell closed, and with no shield, they were forced to watch them with their weapons at the ready. She turned to see one of the injured soldiers from earlier and the two others who had only just been infected. She smiled warmly and crossed to the bench, sitting on the uncomfortable surface with uneasiness, her mind thrashing pain around her skull.

John stared at the small screen before him, and then looked over his shoulder to see Teyla trailing behind.

'Come on Teyla, let's pick up the pace. Looks like Ronan's gaining on us. We'll have to go deeper until we figure out what to do.' His eyes jumped along the dark corridor. They had already travelled to the part of the city where power was not used.

Teyla walked by his side, her forehead covered in sweat shining in the moonlight. 'We must find him.' She insisted quietly.

'I know where he is, it's just the getting to him part which is difficult.' John explained, rubbing his eyes as they slipped in and out of focus. He hefted the MP5 dangling across his neck to the side. He liked the weight of it, a weapon he knew how to use. Teyla had picked up the same weapon as well as a side arm, a dagger, and even two grenades – a small arsenal for a small war. But John knew that all he needed was this weapon at his side, it only took a single bullet to protect Teyla.

'We must go to him.' Teyla looked at him, a stern look on her face. She wanted this to be done now, her patience was waning.

John understood her nervousness, and he hadn't even told her what Mckay had planned for her. Was this part of his protecting her? Keeping the truth? Wasn't it better that she knew, so that she could prepare…

'Mckay is being protected by a shield. He's planning to blow up the city.' John informed her. Teyla didn't react.

'Then we must stop him, for the good of all. Perhaps they will see that I am not their enemy, they will stop hunting us. Like animals of the forest.' She watched the dark corridor. John nodded.

'How do we stop him when he's protected?' John asked. His mind worked over the possibilities, he could feel the anxiety working in his mind – he didn't like the idea of blowing up. He didn't like that Mckay's original plan involved saving everyone but Teyla…they had to stop him…but how. He was a mad man and he needed to die for the good of the expedition – for Teyla's sake. John immediately felt a pang of panic and his neck cracked from the speed at which he turned to look at Teyla, to make sure she was there, with him.

It was a mission. Protect her from those pursuing you. He felt a fire spark in the pit of his stomach, a sudden realisation sweeping over him. He knew this. He understood it. The enemy was closing in.

'They will catch you. Evade them.' The voice demanded. John nodded. 'Your mission, Colonel Sheppard, is to protect and defeat. They depend on you. She depends on you…'

John's eyes narrowed. 'This is what we know. Rodney is holed up in the secondary control room with the intention of blowing the city to bits – we've cut off the ventilation to the room, but he'll probably finish before he suffocates, we need to find a way to annihilate him…' John stated.

Teyla remained silent for a moment. 'We should leave Atlantis. A Jumper to the mainland, my people will provide for us when Atlantis is rubble at the bottom of the Ocean.'

'And Mckay just gets to die by his own stupidity? That's no fun. Where's the vengeful streak I've seen in you over the last day, mh?' John teased, poking her with the nozzle of his gun. His eyes flashed wildly at her. 'No, we have to stay and finish him off. We owe him that much.' He said with a smile.

'Very well.' Teyla replied. John looked over.

'Look at that lip.' He joked at her sulky expression.

Teyla gave him an irritated look. 'If we stop him then they will live, and as much as I want to believe they will think me their ally, I know they will not. I will have to run from this place any way.'

John shook his head. 'Not to worry, Teyla. We'll kill Rodney, I'll explain to Elizabeth that you're not evil, and then we party.'

Teyla looked highly doubtful, but the voice agreed with him. 'Believe him. He is here with you, and he will help you destroy Mckay…focus on how…'

'How will we get to Rodney?' She turned to John. 'They are coming.'

'Yes they are, and the Ancient Pad tells me where to go to avoid them. Plus, I've been listening in on the radio, that's how I know Ronan's that dot coming after us. Kinda predictable though, I would have thought he'd join us.' John said distractedly, confused by Ronan's loyalty choice. 'It's not like he's Mckay's best buddy.'

Teyla frowned at him. 'Ronan?' She whispered, stopping.

John turned to her puzzled face and saw that her fever had apparently gone down, she no longer seemed to be sweating, but her face was still incredibly pale. 'Yeah, Teyla, he's alive. You didn't kill him.'

Teyla blinked, expressionless. 'He is a spirit on the wind, I have seen him.'

'No, he and I tried to explain to you earlier that he was a live, flesh and blood human being – you didn't want to accept it.' He frowned. 'You believe me now, don't you?' He asked.

Teyla nodded, still expressionless.

'Why?' He asked sharply. She said nothing. 'Come on Teyla, all of a sudden you accept it when I was there for almost an hour trying to convince you with Ronan standing just outside of the cell that he was okay.' He walked to her.

'I did not trust you then. I thought you had abandoned me, like the others.' She said waspishly, her eyes narrowing at him. John's mouth parted in realisation. She must have felt so alone…

John extended his arm and his fingers lifted her chin, stroking it briefly before falling to his side. 'I will not abandon you. Not now and not ever.' He whispered to her. She stared back as he smiled. 'Now, let's go kill us a scientist.'

'A shield protects him.' Teyla stated.

John looked to the ground, hating that flaw in his simple and yet effective plan.

Teyla saw his disappointment and her stomach tightened. There had to be something they could do…

'Search for the source, the beginning, where it starts…' The voice advised her. Teyla's mind clicked and for the first time, she smiled.

'The power he uses comes from the ZPM, does it not?' She asked.

John nodded. 'Yeah, but according to Zalenka the sneaky bastard's put up fields around those too. It seems like he only disabled power to the prison shields.'

Teyla grinned. 'The power must get to the secondary control room some how, is there no way we can cut the flow as it is transported from one place to another?' She asked.

John looked at her, a smile creeping onto his face. 'You are now my most favourite person.' He paused. 'But first, my training with the Air Force has always forced me to seek my superior's approval – at the moment it appears to be Major Lorne.' He grinned, clicking his head set. 'Lorne…you dog you, sneaking your way into command of Atlantis…how's it goin?' He asked chirpily.

Lorne's answer was quick. 'Great, sir, all my superiors are insane and all the power's diverted into an excellent plan to get us all killed, how's the running away working for you?'

John laughed slightly. He did like the Major. 'It's not.' He stated. 'So, just wanted to know how Mckay's doing with the destruction thing, are you any closer to stopping him?'

Lorne paused. 'I'm afraid not, but he's having a hard time breathing. It doesn't look like he's got long.'

'He is correct in saying that.' Teyla muttered icily. John smirked in approval.

'You left quite a mess behind you Colonel, Doctor Weir in particular thanks you for the shiner she's sporting.' Lorne informed him.

'Didn't have a choice.' John explained, like he was telling a teacher the dog ate his homework. 'She'll understand when this thing is over.'

'You are both not in your right minds, I know that Carson is coming closer to finding a cure. You come back, we make you comfortable, you return to normal-' Lorne persuaded them.

'We are in our right minds; it is you who are not.' Teyla snapped into John's headset.

'Teyla, you and Colonel Sheppard have hurt a lot of people. We're not gonna hurt you, we're just concerned for your welfare and the rest of the base's.' Lorne urged.

'I do not believe him.' Teyla shook her head at John.

'Yeah, he doesn't sound all that convincing, does he? Sorry Lorne, but the lady has a sixth sense about these things, and I tend to agree with her any way…besides, if Mckay is getting closer to killing everyone, us being out here and not in a cell is a good thing.' He smiled at Teyla.

'How did you work that one out – you're just causing more trouble.' Lorne told them agitatedly.

'Well, since you guys are sitting on your backsides waiting for the end to come, Teyla and I who are a little more proactive, have decided that we like breathing. It works for us.' He nodded at Teyla. 'And so our plan involves saving the day. You just sit back and enjoy.'

Lorne frowned. 'What's the plan? Maybe we can help.'

'The plan, Major, is to get rid of the problem.' He stated.

'By killing Mckay?' Lorne asked.

John smiled. 'Exactly.'

'Rodney is going to suffocate and there is no way you can get to hi-'

'How very clever of you, Colonel.' Praised a voice over the comm. John growled in his throat when he realised it was Rodney. 'The threats and the bravado to conceal the fact that there is no way you can get to me, and yes, air is running out, but something you taught me on our many off world trips – pressure is the best motivator.' He paused. 'I will finish this before I die and before you can even try to get to me, and Teyla will waste away, alone and crying.'

John's pulse jumped rapidly. 'Rodney, I am going to kill you before you get the chance to-'

'Oh hush up, Johnny Boy. You'll thank me when we get back.' Rodney stated simply. 'Mckay out.'

John turned to Teyla who was seething. He was a traitor, mindless, faithless wretch with no morals of devotion. She hated him, and he felt it in her glare.

'Let's finish that bastard.' He suggested to her. She nodded, and they jogged down the corridor.

'Guys? Colonel? Rodney?' Lorne called. He switched off the radio and turned to Zalenka. 'Where are they now?'

'Making a circle, I think, and they are moving much faster.' He informed him, watching the two dots head around while the single dot of Ronan Dex continued on. Zalenka sighed. 'You're going to need to turn around Ronan, they're coming back.'

Ronan knew they hadn't given up, not after what Mckay had just said. They wouldn't be going back to turn themselves in, so it had to be something else. They couldn't get to Rodney, but he was their target, and they wouldn't be stupid enough to head there and just throw insults at him where a mass amount of soldiers would be waiting. It frustrated him that he didn't know more.

'Where are they heading?' He said, more for his benefit than Radik's.

'I do not know. They intend to stop Rodney some how, but…well, I'm not sure how, unless they've figured out something we haven't. Remember that they are not exactly sane, and so what they're planning is most likely illogical.' Radik considered. But then he thought of how he had a team of the best scientists working on the problem, how on earth could Teyla and Sheppard come up with something before them? 'It has to be something very Sheppard-ish I would imagine.' He stated.

Ronan rolled his eyes, jogging back the way he had come. "Sheppard-ish" meant reconciliation or destruction, and since making up with Mckay was out of the question, they were on their way to destroy something, and it couldn't be the city because Rodney was already well on the way to doing that.

Rodney was very much on the way to doing that, he was so close he could feel it. Plus the voice was egging him on at every chance it got between his muddled thoughts. He sweated, his fever at an all time high, not to mention the lack of oxygen making him breathe in deeper breaths. It felt like an enormous pressure on his chest, as though a boulder was set on it, crushing him. His hands played over the pad with slight desperation, he corrected mistakes, and moved on, corrected mistakes and moved on.

His pad bleeped at him. He was ready. He smiled at the pad before looking at the guards.

'Well, let's give this a try shall we?' He said tiredly. They looked at each other before touching their headsets, informing Lorne of the development.

Rodney stumbled to the device, aware that his time was short, he could barely stand and his vision was blurred. They were killing him for saving them. Unbelievable.

Everything was ready. The ratio for power transferral, the unique programme to send his people to a certain dimension or plain for a number of minutes, and the command to send them back. And of course, his proudest achievement, the specific bio-signature to exclude. He grinned, his genius mind never ceased to fail him.

The device was glowing a feint orange. Long, metal, alien and their salvation – science always was out here, Rodney had noticed. The Ancient interface on its side was ready to receive his commands, he tapped them in and let out a long breath turning and folding his arms, a smile on his face.

'Genius, they will praise you, return to you, forgive…' The voice informed him. Rodney nodded.

'They had better, because this whole suffocation thing, just isn't nice, and they will so pay for it when we get-' He paused when the machine's light died. He looked at it, looked at the Ancient Pad and growled, slamming it to the floor. He shouted, venting his anger before smashing his fists into the side of the machine. Blood ran, but he didn't feel it.

'Your calculations were correct, it is ready, it just needs more-' The voice began.

'More power, I know.' Mckay growled. 'I have to take it from the life signs detector.' He paused. 'But then Ronan won't be able to find them, and they could be anywhere…' He thought worriedly.

'You have your force shield, and this will only take a moment to work once it has sufficient power…' The voice explained. Rodney nodded.

'Of course, why didn't I think before…I should have…' He couldn't breathe. Couldn't hear Lorne just outside his door, yelling at him, telling him that this was his last chance to let the shield down and let them in, let them help him. Why couldn't they understand that was he was doing was to help them?

'Do it, before it is too late.' The voice urged.

Rodney fell to the floor, struggling to breathe, his eyes wide with panic. He grasped the pad off the floor and searched, his fingers remembered more than he did where to go, his mind wouldn't function. Suddenly the machine lit up again, brighter than before, he reached over, the interface was so close…Lorne shouted at him, pleading with him, ordering him, distracting him, anything he could say to stop him from touching the buttons – but Mckay was deaf.

Rodney managed to kneel in front of the device and punched in the command to execute the plan. He could hear it, the power churning in the machine; he knew it would work…

Suddenly, the machine shut down. The lights and shields shut off and plunged the room in darkness. Oxygen rushed into the room, cold and refreshing. He could breathe, he couldn't see, but the pressure on his chest lifted, and he could think. He sat up.

Why hadn't it worked? The power…the lights and the shields weren't tied into the machine…but all of it was tied to the ZPM. He growled low in his throat, moving fast. He shuffled to the control interface and snatched a wraith stunner from the floor, one he had retrieved from the armoury before he had decided to carry out his plan.

He heard the footsteps of the two soldiers and Lorne rushing into the room when they realised the power was down, they leapt up the step and crossed to where Mckay had been. Lorne frowned when he could see with the little light provided from the moon that he was not there, he saw movement in his left eye and felt a sharp pain before knowing only darkness. Rodney took out another soldier before the other dived behind the interface.

Rodney didn't have time for hide and seek. He stood, wraith stunner in front and retrieved a little torch from his pocket, the soldier leapt up with his gun aimed and Rodney flicked the torch on. The soldier shouted in sudden pain, the unwelcome light puncturing the dark and hitting him in the face. Rodney fired the stunner and he fell.

Without a moment's hesitation, Rodney left the room with a fury the voice commended with its silence.

John cocked his head, his MP5 dropping to his side. 'Well, that worked.' He said to Teyla. She stared at the ZPM sat snugly in the machine, two other holes empty beside it waiting for their own ZPM's. John had been right when he said that Mckay had erected a force field, but he had failed to protect the panel below where the power was transferred to all areas of the base, the panel which was now obliterated and smoking. The darkness was absolute. She liked it this way.

'The force field protecting him will be no more.' She sated and smiled at him, finally they could finish this.

He nodded. 'He won't be there.'

She nodded. 'We will find him.' She was certain.

Ronan paused in his jogging. Zalenka had realised too late that they had been heading for the ZPM, and then the life signs detector had shut off, Mckay about to destroy the city. Lorne had left just before that and now the lights were off and he couldn't contact anyone over the radio. John and Teyla would be heading for Rodney now, and he had no idea where the Scientist might be. Surely Lorne would have stopped him, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that told him not to underestimate Mckay as he often did, which meant that he was long gone. He would have to hunt them the old fashioned way, which was fine with him. He preferred it that way.

Elizabeth knew something was wrong, the lights were out and they had been thrown into darkness. She felt panicky, she couldn't see, how could she protect herself if she couldn't see? She could hear the soldiers on their radios, but no one was responding. That meant there was absolutely no power in Atlantis. No cloak, no shield and no control over the gate itself. They were vulnerable. Her head hit her knees as she tried to calm herself.

Meanwhile, Lorne could only remember a strong pair of arms lifting him to a kneeling position and a pounding headache. Thank god the lights were off…apart from the fact that meant something bad. He peeled his eyes open.

'Lorne.' Said a deep voice at his side.

'Ronan?'

'Where's Mckay?' He asked.

'Gone. He has a Wraith Stunner, why aren't you tracking Sheppard and Teyla?' He asked hurriedly.

'Mckay's free, they'll find him. I find him first, and wait for them to come.' He stated.

'Well, go, I'll be fine.' Lorne ordered and Ronan didn't wait, running from the room. The soldier by him stirred, groaning. Lorne shook his head. That scientist was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

Rodney seethed. He hated them. John had sided with Teyla and they were both the enemy, and to think he was going to save him, bring him along. Silly bastard didn't know what he had done. Everyone knew Sheppard was a force to be reckoned with, they had seen him be the saviour of Atlantis a couple of times. Rodney on the other hand had managed to save the city with Science, never stealthy moves and simple yet effective plans, no, that was Sheppard's deal and people loved him for it – the whole sarcastic bravado, the messy hair. He looked like a porcupine for god's sake, how did women find that sexy?

All he knew was anger, jealousy, desperation to prove that he was more than a clumsy scientist. He knew what to do and he would show them what he was truly capable of. It was time to take a leaf out of Sheppard's book. Forget smarts and complicated science, there were far simpler ways of solving a problem, as Sheppard had figured out time and time again, much to Rodney's annoyance. He would show them.

'They will not see it, such cunning; they would not think it of you.' The voice whispered to him. 'Prove you are more than what they know - a warrior.' It purred.

Rodney did not smile, but his grim expression grew darker with the merciless plan brewing in his mind.

Carson growled. 'God! You're useless! How on Earth were you thought worthy of the Atlantis expedition?'

Johnson hung his head gritting his teeth against the pain in his head and the constant berating of the Scotsman. Brimberry rubbed her eyes.

'We're close.' She stated sharply. 'Just keep your head for a little longer before I feel the need to remove it.' She snapped.

Carson narrowed his dull eyes at her. 'You're threatening me?' He asked quietly.

'No, no one is threatening anyone.' Johnson insisted. 'Look, without power and sufficient light, our task is considerably more difficult, but not impossible. We're so close; we just have to concentrate for a little longer.' He hefted the torch back to the microscope with determination and saw Brimberry nod slightly. Carson shook his head with a fierce look.

'How are we supposed to do anything without proper light, it's ridiculous! We can't find a cure!' Carson shouted.

'We have the base pairs of Ronan's blood and we've managed to single out the code we need, it's just a matter of identifying the foreign virus integrated into Tedan's blood-' Johnson started.

'Don't tell me what needs to be done you stupid man, I am not dense!' Carson roared.

Johnson leapt to his feet. 'Then work and stop whining! We're almost there, Carson, then we can stop these bloody headaches and move on!' He yelled. Carson paused. Johnson was usually quite a timid man, and seeing him lose it like he just had was something of a nudge in the ribs for Carson. He gritted his teeth and growled in his throat.

'Well, get on with it then.' Carson snarled in the dark, pointing his own torch directly at the haematologist. Johnson sat, casting Brimberry a dark look. They continued.

John and Teyla had not slowed their pace since they had made their decision to find Rodney as swiftly as possible. John's mind was full of possibilities, desperately trying to think of where the man might be and if he would fight, or just hide. Knowing Mckay, he would be cowering in the depths of the city now that his plan had failed.

Teyla had been thinking on this also, where he might be – and the best way to kill him. Not with a gun, no, so easy and far too quick. But first came the finding, then came the killing – perhaps a dagger she kept strapped to her ankle. A close, personal way to end his sorry existence…

Moving through the darkness with them was an air of cold determination, a frightening ferocity that only their combined presence could conjure. They were together in this, surging forward with the strength they had separately gained from dark past experiences, now joined together for a single purpose which was melded in a silent understanding. Their inner voices had been relentless in recruiting them to do the most vile and dangerous things, shrouding them with promises of a better world. Neither of them could see past the dark clouding their eyes.

Teyla paused in her thoughts of death and spoke. 'We cannot wander the city forever looking for him, even with the Ancient device, he will run far.'

John knew that, and he had already formed a plan, a place to go where he knew Mckay would be hiding. 'Mckay is predictable; he won't go far into the city. He'll stay close to what he knows.'

Teyla thought about the route John had steered her down since they left the ZPM and nodded with a quite satisfaction. 'Lab.' She stated.

John grinned. 'His home away from home.'

Teyla gave him a side glance. 'His final resting place.'

John looked at her with a savage glint in his eye. 'Gotta love that blood lust.'

Teyla smiled.

Ronan ran blind, his wound aching and his mind begging him for rest. He ignored it stubbornly. He had to find them, and there was a lot of city to cover, and he only had an inkling of a few places Mckay might be.

He had to find them all before they did something they would truly regret.

John stopped and Teyla frowned turning to him.

'What are you doing?' She asked impatiently. 'His lab is only a little further up. We must see if he is there and decide where to go next if he is not.'

John smiled at her, placing the Ancient Pad in his pocket and raising his MP5 with malice. 'He's there.' He walked to her. 'Single life sign, middle of the corridor.'

He surged forward, about to turn the corner when Teyla grabbed him, pulling him back and turning him to face her, a hand lowering his gun. John looked livid. Her face, close to his, looked up expectantly.

'Not with this.' She patted the MP5.

Before he fully understood what she was doing, he saw her slide down quickly, grazing his tense body as she went, and emerged with a dagger she had pulled from the strap on her ankle. 'He is mine.' She glared menacingly.

John pursed his lips seductively. 'Okay, as long as I get the next one.'

Teyla raised an eyebrow, letting her eyes stray to look at his body play fully.

'Very well.' She moved away. John grinned, following.

They hesitated at the corner, before Teyla gave John a final look and bounded round the turn with an animal-like grace that he had always admired. He followed immediately, weapon raised. He would let her have the kill, but he at least wanted to see the fear in the man's eyes, a fear he had caused.

They both paused, puzzled at the scene before them. The long corridor was dark, leading to a crossroad going left and right. Mckay stood just before it on the other side, hands behind his back, an expectant look on his face.

Teyla cocked her head while John watched him.

'Took you long enough.' Rodney scolded them.

'We weren't in any hurry.' John smiled coldly.

Rodney laughed softly. 'That I don't believe. When you're stalking the enemy, you're always fast and precise – like you were when the Genii paid us a visit.' Rodney explained. 'Who thought you'd be stalking me, mh?'

'Not me – but then I never thought Eskimo Boots would become a world wide fashion.' John reasoned.

Rodney smiled. John noted the calm posture, totally unlike Mckay when he had a weapon pointed at him. Teyla edged forward, her impatience clear. John frowned, looking at the scientist's face in the dark. He could barely see the man's face, but he saw enough to know that his eyes were wishing them a painful death. John pitied him, today was his day – not theirs.

'Let me finish it.' Teyla insisted, desperation creeping into her voice.

John had a doubt. Mckay was just standing there – no weapon, no intention to run and hide when he knew very well that the dagger in Teyla's hand was meant for him. He had nothing to protect himself with.

'Teyla.' Rodney smiled, as though he were talking about a long dead friend with all the compassion in the world. The smile fell from his face. 'I can't believe that Sheppard teamed up with a fool like you. I mean honestly, he must have been desperate to take me out. The perfect lackie.' He stepped forward, looking to the ground before leaning against the wall. 'Maybe when you were leading your people you had more – I don't know…presence? And a voice. But now…'He threw a hand at her with disgust. '…well, let's just say you're good at following orders, aren't you? I don't think there's an original bone in your rather attractive body.' He shook his head.

Teyla glared with menace, her grip tightened on the knife, fury coursed through her, burning her with white hot slashes of undiluted anger. John narrowed his eyes. A lot of swagger for a man about to be gutted. How dare he taunt Teyla, and with him standing there, pointing his gun at him. His finger squeezed the trigger ever so slightly, more from his own anger making him tense than an intentional thought to shoot him. He stopped himself before the weapon fired, knowing that Teyla needed to do this herself. But Mckay's behaviour was unusual. Even for a crazy person.

'What's the game, Rodney?' John asked.

'No game.' He said simply, straightening up. 'Just showing you that I'm not spineless.' He grinned. 'Also, I needed for you to find me so that I could explain how grossly pathetic you are in comparison to my amazing self.'

John looked at the man with eyes of surprise and hatred. He really was nuts.

'It's no secret that everyone on the base knows you're about as intelligent as a purposeless, life-sucking, overconfident, ugly ass Wraith.' He chimed simply, as if it were a fact students learnt in Biology.

A comment like that would have bounced off of him like sunshine, but with his mind darkened and eyes set only on seeing the mans blood, John tightened his grip.

Suddenly, there was nothing simpler than the dark fury and murderous intention – nothing simpler than the weapon in his hand. Mckay smirked and John bowed his head.

'Tell you what; whoever gets their first can cut him open.' John growled out the side of his mouth. Teyla glanced at him as he rushed forward, she followed, only a heartbeat behind, dagger raised.

Mckay didn't flinch, step back, or even look afraid. John hated him more – he wanted Rodney to fear him. They were only a few steps from the man waiting for death when John and Teyla slammed into a force shield and flew back onto the floor. Mckay grinned proudly.

John tore over to the shield slamming his fists on it time and time again. Teyla watched as the light from the impact reverberated around her in a square. They were trapped in a cell made from a shield. She glared at Mckay. He stood there, so close to her, so close…

'How?' She snarled at him. 'There is no power.'

'Oh, I know.' Rodney produced a small hand held device which John did not recognise. 'If I could draw your lovely eyes to the corners of your prison…' She looked down and saw a device in each corner about the size of a pebble. '…Ancient design, of course, Zalenka and I found them in one of our ventures of the city, we were going to inform Elizabeth when Sheppard insisted on that ridiculous mission to the planet with a village full of crazy people. Transportable shield, I can make it any size or shape I want to by placing them on the floor and activating their sensors which locate their brothers and transmit the information necessary for creating a shield – not to mention the trip sensor I activated when someone enters the field. They automatically rise, trapping the person, or persons, inside.' He explained smugly. 'Like little lab rats.'

'That is very clever, but we will be found and released, and when that happens-' Teyla began.

'You die.' John promised.

Rodney laughed heartily. 'You see, that's where my crude, straight to the point, Sheppard-part of the plan comes in.' Mckay told them. He took another hand held device from his pocket, one which John did recognise. His eyes fell to the floor, searching desperately. They found what he was looking for. A small canister, military design, sat in the right hand corner. Mckay smiled.

'Stopped by the armoury, huh?' John said to him.

'Oh yes, and I picked up a little poisonous gas to ensure that when the shield does come down – it will be far too late for the both of you.' Rodney stepped forward, the trigger held high. 'A little push of the button and the pin inside the can releases a toxic gas into the air. I estimate it should take maybe, two minutes to fill that space, and around…forty-five seconds, to kill you.'

John glanced back at Teyla. He had failed her. She was going to die because of him. She shared the same look of anger and fear. John suddenly charged the field, slamming his fists against it, time and time again. Mckay raised his eyebrows.

'Any last words…no? Good.' He pushed the button, and the gas flew into the air with a hiss.


	8. Descended

Chapter 8 – Conclusion

Descended

'Mckay!' John growled, the gas shooting into the air in billowing curls of white smoke.

He and Teyla backed up against the side of the shield, for all the good it would do. John tugged at Teyla's shirt and forced her to crouch as the gas rose, it may give them a few more seconds but after that…John looked wildly around the small space, his eyes resting on Mckay just outside the field, arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. John scowled at him.

Teyla watched the smoke as it filled the top and began to descend, she hated this end. An animal in a cage in a fight against poisonous air – this was not the death of a warrior.

John took her hand and squeezed it tightly, casting her a look of guilt and regret, but also a courage that made her heart ache. The smoke reached them. Teyla held her breathe for as long as she could until she saw spots, until John's grip on her hand became painful as he too became desperate for the clean oxygen only a few millimetres from them. She opened her mouth involuntarily, her eyes streaming as the fumes scratched her eyes, and felt her lungs burn. It was not the air she should be breathing, it was invading her, hurting her, killing her…she coughed and spluttered, falling to the ground.

John felt Teyla let go of his hand as she fell forward, his head hit the back of the shield as he choked. What he wouldn't have given for a few more seconds to kill Mckay…he couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't think…after all they had been through, they were to be killed by what had once been a loyal team mate. John knew he would die painfully whilst cursing Rodney's name.

Rodney looked at his watch – okay, so they would die a little later than what he had estimated, no matter – they would still die. He leaned over to peer into the foot of visible space left at the bottom and saw both of them gasping for breathe, coughing blood onto the floor. He sighed. They were certainly taking their time about it. Why couldn't they just –

Rodney fell to the floor in spasms of pain and Ronan sped to his side, lowering his weapon and gaping at the sight before him. He had no idea what to do – he had just stunned their chance for survival. John and Teyla were dieing. He banged his fists on the shield with a vicious desperation and stopped when he saw John's face at the edge of the shield, his skin a nasty green. Ronan dropped to the floor as John's lips moved, trying to say something.

'…Mckay…front pocket…' He choked.

Ronan nodded and leapt to Mckay's side once more, turning the unconscious man to his side and thrusting his hands in either pocket of his jacket. He retrieved a small hand held device of Ancient design with a few buttons – not knowing what in the hell he was supposed to do with it, he pressed them all.

The shield collapsed and the smoke spread to fill the corridors. Ronan moved forward immediately and dragged Teyla and John by the hand to the corridor opposite Mckay. He felt his eyes water and his lungs screaming at him not to breathe in the foreign air but as soon as he was satisfied that John and Teyla were far enough away from any danger, he ducked to avoid the rising gas.

John and Teyla stirred, but their movements did not inspire confidence – in fact, Ronan was seriously worried about them. Teyla had curled into a ball gripping her stomach while John had done the opposite and was lying with his back arched, both of them looked as though they were in agony, and there was no radio for him to call for help…

'Ronan…' Teyla croaked, looking at him in confusion, her eyes barely able to focus.

'Teyla.' He didn't know what else to say. 'Are you okay?'

John growled in his efforts to breath and glared at the Satedan kneeling over them. 'Stupid question.' He snarled. Ronan paused, and then nodded. It was, but then what else was he supposed to say? Can I get you some new lungs?

Teyla wiped blood from the side of her mouth and glanced at John. 'I can breathe more easily.' She whispered.

'Yeah. Me too.' He replied. 'Still…ow.' He stated.

Teyla smiled slightly, weakly trying to get to her feet. Ronan crossed over to help her as John did the same, standing and then holding onto the wall unsteadily.

'Thanks buddy, thought you'd forgotten about us.' John smiled at him.

Ronan shrugged. 'Kinda hard to when you're beating up just about everybody in the city.'

'Not everybody – not yet.' Teyla snapped, surging forward and almost falling. John put a hand on her hip to steady her but she pushed him off and walked forward to Mckay.

Ronan watched her carefully.

Teyla frowned over his body. 'Is he…?'

'Dead.' Ronan told her. 'I had this thing set to kill.' He paused. 'I saw what he was doing to you and knew I had to.'

John nodded, staring at Mckay's corpse. Teyla did so for a second before her lip curled and she turned to face Ronan.

'He was mine to finish!' She yelled at him. 'How dare you-!'

'Hold on Teyla, let's not forget that Ronan saved our asses and killed the guy who almost succeeded in killing us.' John reasoned, and then turned to his tall friend. 'I knew you'd come around.'

'So she thinks I'm alive now?' Ronan asked him.

John grinned at him. 'Well she's mad at you, so I'd say she knows you're alive.'

Teyla scowled at them. 'He was mine.' She said nastily, her brown eyes searing them with her fury.

John nodded. 'Yeah, well, he could've stunned him and left him for us to finish, that might've-' John paused, casting Teyla a meaningful look.

Ronan frowned. He didn't have time to react to the speed from years of handling the same weapon had given Sheppard as he turned his MP5 at Ronan and fired a single shot. It punctured him and he fell back, his own weapon flying from his hand and sliding across the floor.

Teyla gave John an unimpressed eyebrow as he walked past. 'Do I not get to kill anyone?'

Teyla watched John march to Rodney and slip his hand down to the mans neck. John stood, glaring at Ronan on the floor, his jaw set. He walked slowly to Teyla's side.

'Figured you have that set to stun.' He said with a slight smile. 'You always were sneaky…and now you're bleeding from your gut…kinda poetic.' He gave Teyla a 'what an idiot' look and sighed. Teyla merely stared back.

'He is alive?' She whispered, looking to Mckay.

'Oh yeah, just unconscious.' John told her.

Teyla crossed over immediately and knelt by him, looking at Rodney's sleeping face. A look of wonder came over her, a look John frowned at. She stroked Mckay's face with an almost tender grace, and then she pulled the dagger from her pocket and set it against his throat.

'Uh…Teyla?' John questioned her.

'No!' She said angrily. 'No more waiting!'

'Okay!' John said defensively, holding up his hands and stepping back. Teyla turned to Mckay.

Ronan, whilst in pain and holding his hands over his bullet wound, craned his neck up and shouted. 'No!'

Teyla growled impatiently.

'It's Mckay.' He stated. 'You're not thinking straight.' He insisted. 'When this is over, you'll have his death to live with.'

'The only way this will end is if he dies.' Teyla snarled, turning back to Mckay with a purpose.

'Well…' John muttered.

Teyla stood quickly and turned to face him. 'John?' She asked quietly, her temper clear.

'It's just that…we've gone through all of this to get to him, and then he did the gas in a box thing, and now he's just lying there.' He flung a hand at Mckay looking supremely bored.

Teyla considered this comment for a moment, and then rolled her eyes.

'Yeah' John agreed with the look. 'Too easy. He can't die in his sleep like that, especially not after what he did to us – I mean that was way too original, we have to do something cool like that too.'

Teyla folded her arms, tapping the knife against her forearm. 'What do you suggest?'

'Uh…' John paused, and then smiled. 'We can tie him up and drag him to the Jumper Bay, fly into the planets orbit and wait for him to wake up, then – ' He smacked his hands together, ' - he gets sucked out into space.' He nodded at Teyla.

She considered it and then frowned. 'I do not like it – still too quick, and for a man of such reputable talents, he deserves a truly horrific death.' She paused. 'We will take him to a Jumper and then fly toward the sky – when he wakes we will push him from the back, and he will fall to the planet.' She smiled.

John put a hand on his chest. 'Woman after my own heart – brilliant.'

'Fantastic.' Ronan said through gritted teeth.

John looked down and gave him a pout. 'I know it's a bit OTT, especially after we gave you such a typical, run-of-the-mill death – but it is interesting.'

Ronan looked to John and then Teyla – he didn't know if it was the virus or the gas, but they looked positively scary. Grey skin, dark eyes, shadows underneath them which threatened to hide their pale mouths. This was beyond bad.

Suddenly, the lights came up, and the voice in John's head urged him on.

'No! You must go quickly before they stop you. This plan must be carried out; he cannot be allowed to live.' It demanded.

John turned to Teyla. 'Time to go.'

'They will locate us with the city's sensors soon.' She stated, grabbing one of Mckay's arms. John touched her arm and pushed gently, moving in to pick the scientist up and haul him over his shoulder. Teyla turned to Ronan. 'It is nice to know that I did not kill you – even though John has.'

Ronan watched them run down the corridor to the left and his head hit the floor. He growled low in his throat, hating the fact that he had been shot – again.

Lorne, still nursing a headache from the Wraith Stunner, grinned as the power came back on. He immediately went for his headset. 'Nice work Zalenka.'

Radik shrugged his shoulders, looking at the ZPM now in a different hole to the one before. 'It was not difficult, I just had to change them ar-'

'It looks like they're heading our way – all three of them. Some one's been left behind.' Lorne informed him, looking at the life signs detector.

Radik frowned. 'You think Ronan is bringing them in?'

'I have no idea – Ronan, can you hear me? What's your status?' Lorne asked, glancing at the scientist at the controls.

Ronan couldn't move, couldn't feel below his belly. Anger welled inside of him. 'Sheppard and Teyla have got Mckay – they're heading to the Jumper Bay.'

Lorne ordered teams to intercept them and then focussed his attention to Ronan's still dot. 'Why aren't you moving after them?'

Ronan grinned bitterly. 'I got shot.'

Lorne did a double take. 'Again?'

Ronan closed his eyes. He was going to murder Sheppard the next time he saw him – virus or no virus.

Lorne shook his head and sighed. 'I'll send a medical team.'

'Major Lorne!' A Scottish voice called out over the radio. Lorne frowned at the sudden intrusion.

'Carson?' Lorne asked, hoping for good news. 'What have you got?'

'The cure.' He stated, sounding out of breath.

Lorne smiled at the team around him. 'Good work Doc, let's have some of it handy for-'

'I'm on my way there now!'

Lorne paused. 'Where?'

'The Jumper Bay!' Carson said incredulously. 'Doctor Brimberry's making ready for Ronan.'

Lorne shook his head, knowing the man was heading into a dangerous situation whilst still being probably a little insane. 'I can't allow it Doc.'

'Well I can't allow them to throw Rodney from the back of a Jumper, can I?' He snapped.

Lorne frowned. 'And how are you going to stop them – both of them have shot Ronan, what chance do you have?'

'A very small one in matter of fact, thank you for reminding me, Beckett out.'

Lorne called for Carson repeatedly and heard nothing back. A medical team had been sent to find Ronan whilst a number of military teams, and apparently Carson, had been sent to intercept John and Teyla. Lorne breathed slowly. He had no idea how this would play out.

John and Teyla had managed to reach the Jumper Bay whilst dragging an unconscious Rodney, but his weight had slowed them considerably, and the Atlantis teams were already in position around the Jumper Bay.

John dropped Mckay to the floor and hoisted Ronan's energy weapon from his belt, crouching by the end of the corridor. The nearest Jumper was only a few feet away, but the end they needed to get into was facing a good deal of fire power. John took out the Ancient Pad and read the life signs dotted around the Bay. Three above them, spread out, and six on the floor, most of them hiding behind Jumpers and ready to attack them.

John turned to Teyla. 'You go up, I'll go down.'

She nodded with a malicious grin and slinked off to the stairs. John readied himself, giving Rodney a final glance.

'Colonel Sheppard, sir!' A voice called. 'Make your self known!'

John frowned. 'Franklin, is that you?'

'Sir.' The voice replied. John nodded; apparently everyone was getting something of a promotion today. 'I'd really like to not have to shoot you sir.'

'Yeah, well, I'd like for you not to have to shoot me either Lieutenant.' He nodded, a little attitude edging into his voice. 'Allow Teyla and myself to get into a Jumper with Mckay, and we won't make trouble.' He offered.

'I'm sorry, sir, no can do. Major Lorne says your not yourself, he also says that Doctor Beckett has a cure for your virus, sir.' The voice informed him from somewhere on the other side of the room.

'We don't need to be cured; we just need to be allowed to go our way.' John insisted, scanning the Pad and making his way around the other side of the Jumper and across the room.

'I'm going to have to ask you and Teyla to lay your weapons on the floor, come out slowly with your hands in the air, and then down on your fronts, sir.' The Lieutenant ordered.

John peered at the scanner again and saw that Teyla was in position above. He smiled. 'I thought you'd say that.' He whispered, then dived out from behind the Jumper and took down two men crouching, facing the opposite direction – the Lieutenant being one of them. John rolled to one of the support pillars holding up the balcony above and allowed the Wraith Stunners blasts to fly by.

Teyla immediately saw the three men leaning over the banister to get a shot at the Colonel and chose the nearest to attack first. Her weapon forgotten she kicked him squarely in the back and he toppled over the edge, she surged forward as his shout drew the attention of the other two. Teyla executed a roundhouse kick to rid the soldier of his weapon and came around immediately with a hand curled into a hook to grab the man by the throat and pulled him back, deflecting the shots being fired by the soldier in front of them. Once the man went limp in her arms, she took a step forward and hurled the unconscious form at the soldier who toppled over. Teyla glided forward as the man managed to roll the body of his comrade to the floor and turned to see Teyla viciously kick him in the face. She dropped to a crouch as the shots were fired at her head from below.

John grinned at the commotion above, and praised Teyla for drawing their attention. He moved again, to the next pillar, firing Ronan's weapon at the next two hidden by the second Jumper to the right whose attention was entirely on Teyla on the balcony. As soon as he fired the shots, the final two soldiers by the third Jumper on the left began to fire at him. John dodged behind the pillar again.

Teyla leaned over the edge and fired her side arm at the soldiers – one fell. The other turned swiftly to shoot Teyla, John immediately jogged over just as he heard Teyla shout in pain. He looked up and saw her fall. Anger coursed through him and he sprinted forward as the soldier turned. John batted the weapon away and gave a quick backhand before bringing the man's head down on his knee with a sickening crack, and then pushed him to the floor. Without pausing, John tore across the room and up the stairs, crossing over to Teyla who leant against the banister.

'Are you okay?' He asked, stopping just short of her. She nodded with frustration.

'It was just my arm, I will be fine.' She insisted. John was glad they had used Wraith stunners – Teyla had been using bullets. He put a hand on her back and guided her quickly down the stairs. She crossed to the nearest Jumper and opened the back just as John dragged Rodney over and up the ramp.

'Security teams, report?' Lorne called over the radio. John smiled as he sat in the chair.

'Sorry, Major, your security teams are having the afternoon off.' He grinned at Teyla as she propped the unconscious form of Rodney against the seats. He was about to close the back of the Jumper when Carson Beckett came to a skidding halt outside, an alarmed look on his face.

Teyla immediately raised her weapon to shoot him, but Carson held his hands up to show he was unarmed.

John looked back at the man and frowned. 'Carson, we're kinda busy.'

'I can see that!' He glanced around at the Bay. 'But there's no way that I can let you chuck Rodney out of the back of a Jumper-' Teyla narrowed her eyes '-without me seeing it.'

John cocked his head and gave Teyla a look of mild surprise.

'You don't mind us killing Rodney?' He asked suspiciously.

Carson gave him a truly condescending face. 'Don't be silly man; I've supported it from the beginning! That wee bugger has made my life hell from the moment I stepped through the Gate! There's nothing I'd like more than to see him fall a few thousand miles out of the back of a moving vehicle, staring up with an expression of loathing as he realised that I had finally beaten him at something!'

'And that something would be…?' Teyla asked curtly.

'Surviving! Rodney's always said that I would be the one to die first when it came to it because I didn't know anything about science and the ways of the Universe – the great prude.' Carson scowled at the unconscious man.

John watched him, this Doctor they knew, and saw his face looking at them expectantly. His blue eyes shone as brightly as the day he had first met him, Carson had always been a man they could trust, and those eyes were imploring him to do so now.

'What do you think Teyla? Shall we bring him along for the ride?' John asked gently.

Teyla did not lower her weapon. She had not forgotten the way he had made her sleep when she had injured the soldiers that morning. 'How can we trust him?'

'I want to see it.' Carson stated. 'That's all; I'm not here for anything else.'

'After Mckay has been thrown from the Jumper, it is likely that John and I will not return to Atlantis. We will make for the nearest planet with a Stargate and go from there.' She informed him with a stiffness that made him nervous.

Carson edged up the ramp. 'That's fine with me – I don't think I could stay here anyway. This place really has gone to the dogs, and now that Lorne is in charge…' He made a low whistle '…the city'll be wiped out by the Wraith in no time.'

John bobbed his head. 'He's got a point, and we could use a Doc on our travels in case we get injured.' He persuaded Teyla.

Teyla stared at the man, a man she had once trusted with her life so completely. But now she could not be sure.

'He wants to see Mckay die.' The voice told her. 'Let him. It's another one on your side. And if he does betray you, he will be easy to finish – he is not a threat.'

Teyla listened, lowering her gun, her head nodding for him to come on board. Carson walked up the ramp and smiled warmly at her.

'Thanks ever so much, I've waited a long time to see this bugger get his comeuppance.' He informed them warmly, glancing at Rodney as he crossed to the front and sat in the chair by Sheppard's.

John grinned at him and closed the back, setting the Jumper up to fly into orbit. 'Nice to have you along Doc.'

Carson nodded at him, his smile unusually bright. He really did look happy that Mckay was going to die. John felt himself brighten immediately. He knew he and Teyla were not the only ones.

'Welcome to Mckay-Dumper Airways, please keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times unless they belong to that of Rodney Mckay.' He chimed, the Jumper rising into the air.

Lorne had ordered more men down to the Bay but knew that it would be too late. Radik Zalenka jogged into the room after having fixed the power and sat in his chair, his hands racing over the keyboard to catch up on their status. He frowned.

'Major, we have unauthorised Jumper activity, the roof in the Bay is opening.' He tapped the key board. 'I can't over ride it, the Jumper has complete control.'

Lorne knew all that already. He also knew that the only chance Rodney, John and Teyla had were lying in the hands of a Scottish Doctor who may or may not be crazy. He had never thought to ask the man whether or not he had taken the antidote yet.

Carson looked up at the night's sky, stars shining with all their glory, beckoning them to travel far into space. John watched the sky.

'Clear night, we'll break orbit in about ten minutes.' He informed them. 'We'll drop the…package…in about eight.' He glanced back at Mckay.

'Colonel Sheppard, this is Major Lorne, please come in.' The radio demanded. 'Colonel Sheppard, I am asking you not to do this, you're not well, sir-'

John punched the button for the radio sharply and looked extremely irritated. 'Every time I talk to that man, he insists that I'm ill.' He whispered.

Carson looked at him out of the corner of his eye. John was indeed looking sweaty and unwell, and from what he had seen of Teyla, she looked far better. Odd, considering her condition was supposed to be further along then his. Carson frowned. Perhaps her brain chemistry had finally balanced out in its new setting the virus had provided; it would explain why her fever had gone down, her body was no longer under so much strain from change.

Carson felt the left hand pocket of his lab coat, the weight of it oddly comforting whilst being extremely nerve racking at the same time. He glanced back at Teyla who stood staring at Rodney.

'Do you want to sit down, love? I'll keep an eye on him; tell ya when he comes around.' Carson rose and strode over. 'What did you use to put him in this state?'

'Ronan fired a stun shot from his weapon.' Teyla informed him slowly, watching as the Doctor leaned over the scientist and checked his pulse.

Carson could feel her eyes on the back of his head. He leant in toward Rodney when he was satisfied with his steady pulse. 'Won't be long now, sonny Jim, before you and I part ways.' He said joyfully.

He waited for Teyla to move, and when she did, he turned to see her smiling widely at John. They began to speak of worlds to travel to – even Wraith outposts where they could inflict the most damage.

She had bought it.

Carson hoisted Rodney's arm up and looked at his fore arm, he had hastily injected Rodney when he had entered the Jumper Bay and saw Sheppard and Teyla decimating the Atlantis teams fighting them off. The cure had been successfully tested three times in a test tube, but not a live patient – except for himself, and from what he could feel, he seemed to be okay. All he could do was wait, and hope that Rodney had some idea of how to get them out of this because John and Teyla were the two people who would expect everything.

Carson only had maybe seven minutes before they threw Rodney from the Jumper, and seven minutes until they threw him out when they realised he was here to try and save him. He gave John and Teyla a smile and a nod when she looked back. Carson sat opposite Rodney, looking bored. Teyla turned to John with an absurd suggestion about infiltrating the Genii home world. Not only where they crazy, but apparently they thought themselves invincible. Carson gave a quiet whimper in the back of his throat. He wasn't a bloody soldier! There was no way he could take these two on and hope to come out of it alive!

An anger surged through him as he saw Rodney's head loll onto his chest. The man was always sleeping in desperate situations. Carson crept forward and listened to Teyla's suggestions with one ear to make sure they were occupied.

'Rodney.' He whispered. The scientist did not wake. 'Rodney.'

He gave his cheek a tap and Mckay made a small sound of disapproval, but still he did not wake. Carson rolled his eyes. 'Wake up, you silly man.' He scolded. He paused. 'Radik's been in your lab, he's touching the tall, metaly thing you hate people touching…' He said hopefully. Rodney made another noise, his eyes fluttered. Carson scowled. 'Your life's in danger.'

Rodney's eyes flew open.

'Bingo.' Carson muttered, glancing at John at the controls.

Rodney took a moment to focus before his eyes fell on Carson.

'Rodney, listen to me, do you know who you are?' Carson whispered urgently.

'Excuse me?' Rodney said irritatedly . 'God, this headache…'

'It's your brain chemistry returning to its natural state.' He whispered. 'Keep your voice down. You're in danger.'

Rodney seemed to focus more, his eyes widening. He seemed fairly awake now. 'What are you talking about?' He whispered desperately, looking around the Jumper. 'I was…I can remember…' He looked to John and Teyla. 'I almost killed them.' He whispered in horror.

'Well they're trying to kill you now.' Carson told him. Rodney's head snapped to the Doctor, alarm plaguing his features.

'What?!' Carson clapped a hand over his mouth.

'Just listen. I've cured you, I've cured me. John and Teyla are still infected, I have two injections in my pocket, but I can't give it to them both without them trying to-'

'-kill you?' Mckay said incredulously.

Carson nodded.

'So what do we do?' Rodney asked worriedly.

Carson glanced at the two in the front and saw that they were still talking. Carson could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

'Here.' He shoved one of the needles into Rodney's free hands. 'Hide it, and when Teyla comes to throw you out of the Jumper-'

'-_throw me out of the Jumper_?' He echoed angrily .

'Aye. When she comes, inject her with it, and I'll do Colonel Sheppard.' He told him.

'Where?'

'Where what?' Carson frowned.

'Where should I inject her with it?' He snapped.

'Anywhere, just make sure you get it in her before-'

'-before I tumble to my doom.' He croaked.

'Preferably.' Carson nodded. 'Because I don't imagine she plans on coming down there with you.'

'Huh! If I can't get it into her, she is so coming with me! There's no way I am dieing in that horrible way, all on my own! Look, I'm not good with the sneaky stuff, give me a, a bomb to disarm, a Wraith Hive Ship to blow up! Anything except the covert, NCIS, CSI, sneak-round-the-back, make-a-witty-quip-before-punching-their-lights-out job, okay?' He pleaded. Carson put a hand on his face.

'Rodney.' He gave him a firm and calming look with his large blue eyes. 'Shut up.'

Rodney deflated. 'Shut up? I could die any minute now and those are the words of comfort you grace me with?'

Carson shook his head. 'Do you have a better plan?'

'No.' Rodney said quietly.

'Then do this, or give my regards to Albert Einstein.' Carson said simply.

Rodney paused, and then hung his head. 'K.' He whined.

Carson looked over at Teyla and was startled to find her watching them with brown eyes of malice and loathing.

'The little man's awake – got something of a headache though.' Carson said loudly and stood, looking down at Mckay. 'He's going to have one hell of a headache when he hits the Ocean – head first.' He grinned at Teyla.

She wandered over, weapon raised. She crouched in front of him.

'Hey buddy, how you doin'?' John asked.

'Just peachy.' He answered sarcastically, watching Teyla nervously.

'You know how I've been trying to teach you how to fly the Jumper?' John asked heartily.

Rodney rolled his eyes, well aware of what was coming. 'Yeah.'

'Well, how about I show you how to fly _outside _of the Jumper?' He looked over his shoulder a massive grin on his face. Rodney glared at him.

'Great. As long as you fly shotgun.' He retorted.

John laughed. 'Sorry, buddy, but Teyla, Carson and I are heading to space. We're thinking of giving the Wraith a run for their money.' John said seriously.

'What? You're joking! A single soldier, Athosian and a Doctor against an entire armada of life-sucking aliens? Are you-!' His voice faded away. '-insane…' His eyes strayed to Carson full of attitude. 'Fine – go and get yourselves blown up. I won't care seeing as I'll be dead.'

'Very shortly.' Teyla promised. Rodney was taken back by her ferocity.

Maybe he had been out of his mind, and he had done terrible things which he could barely remember – but he didn't need to remember any more to know that what he had done was beyond anything he thought he was capable of. He felt a rush of guilt.

'I know you guys aren't exactly sane right now, so what I'm about to say is going to go in one ear and out the other, but I need to say it anyway.' He paused looking up at Sheppard. 'I'm sorry.' He looked back at Teyla with soulful eyes. 'I'm sorry Teyla.'

She sensed the change in him immediately, but she didn't understand it – she couldn't. She rose, staring down indifferently.

'Begging for your life will change nothing. But please continue, the sound brings joy to my heart.' She turned to Sheppard. 'When can we open the door?' She asked waspishly.

'Any time, I just thought you'd prefer the height.' He joked nastily.

Teyla smiled at Carson who smiled back. She walked forward and hoisted Mckay to his feet, poking the weapon in his chest.

'Say your goodbyes, we will do it now.' Teyla stated.

John turned in his chair, arms folded. 'I'm not really one for good byes.' He said coldly. Teyla waited for Carson.

'Well, it's certainly been interesting Rodney. I won't miss your constant berating, or your childish behaviour – or your impeccable timing-' he said pointedly, crossing over to Sheppard and folding his arms. '-for screwing things up.'

John smiled and nodded at Teyla, who nodded back. 'I wish to say that I am overjoyed to be the one to rid you from our lives.' She whispered to him.

Rodney gripped the cylinder behind him. 'How nice – I'm sure that life won't be the same without me, you know, the way that I save everyone form certain death…things like that…' He glanced down at the weapon intruding on his chest.

Teyla narrowed her eyes and pushed him to the back just as Sheppard clicked a few buttons, and the rumble of the door opening sounded throughout the Jumper. Air rushed in, deafening the lot of them.

Carson's hand immediately fell onto Sheppard's arm whilst they were still folded, and quick as anything, he pushed the liquid into John. The Colonel leapt from his chair and growled, frowning deeply at his sore arm and then looking up at Carson and then the needle in his hand. He backhanded the Scot viciously, just as the Jumper began to descend. John's eyes glazed over before he fell into an unconscious state.

Teyla who had been occupied by Rodney's execution, heard the Colonel fall to the floor and turned with a frown. Rodney gave a mighty battle cry and jumped on her back. Being twice the size she was, they both fell to the floor, and rolled forward as the Jumper went into a nose dive.

Carson stumbled up to the controls with a split lip and looking slightly groggy. The door was still open and ice cold air roared through the Jumper drowning the cries of Teyla and Rodney as they struggled on the floor.

Teyla had managed to wriggle onto her front, but Mckay was a heavy man, and with the Jumper falling in the direction it was, it made him even heavier. Mckay produced the needle with a triumphant 'aha!', but fumbled it and dropped it by his side. Teyla shouted with rage and punched him – hard. Even with the Jumper falling, Mckay was lifted from his knees and sent sprawling back, Teyla scrambled on top of him and her hands wrapped around his throat.

'Kill him! Like you should have done before when you had the chance! He will hurt you! He has hurt John! Make him feel the pain of his death…!' The voice shrieked inside her head.

Rodney clawed at her hands, struggling as hard as he could. He was beginning to see spots when Carson managed to suddenly upright the Jumper with an exclamation of blessing and tossed Teyla to the floor. Rodney coughed and spluttered, immediately reaching for the needle and jabbing it into her back as she began to get to her feet. He pushed the liquid in and received an elbow to the face.

Rodney fell against the seat as Teyla stood lethargically. She glared at him with such menace before reaching to her back and pulling the needle out, she looked at it for a moment before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Rodney and Carson sat in silence, breathing hard. Rodney stumbled to his feet before crossing the Jumper and dropping into the chair by Carson.

'Carson.' He whispered tiredly.

'Yes Rodney.' The Doctor replied, just as weary.

'Door.'

Carson frowned, and then realised that freezing air was still whipping around his ears.

'Oh.' He clicked a few buttons, and silence descended.

John couldn't understand. The pain was back, why had it come back? He remembered a time without it, and now there was a dagger piercing his brain time and time again…

'Colonel? Colonel, can you hear me?'

John heard the voice, but could he speak? Was it real, where was he? He felt his senses realign with his brain, he could feel the soft bed beneath him, the sheets covering his hands. He felt the pillow on his cheek, the cool air in the room, background noise of moving people…he peeled his eyes open and looked into two startlingly blue ones, staring down with a frown.

'He may be a bit groggy; it's quite alarming at first.' The voice said.

'You try waking up to a massive headache and then finding yourself miles above a planet, about to be chucked out of a Jumper by your team mates – that's alarming.' A voice snapped somewhere from the side.

'John?' A female voice soothed. 'Can you hear me?'

He closed his eyes with a hint of irritation. 'I can hear just fine, I just can't seem to get rid of this headache.' He opened his eyes again and found Carson, Rodney and Elizabeth staring down. 'Hey guys.' He said in an apprehensive manner.

'You still feel like killing me?' Rodney folded his arms.

'I always feel like killing you, Mckay.' John stated, sitting up with a great effort. He felt Carson's hand on his arm.

'I'd say he's back.' Elizabeth smiled.

'I go somewhere?' He asked, rubbing his neck.

'Give it some time, you'll remember.' Rodney told him.

Carson frowned. 'I want him to rest, not remember.' He said firmly.

'Ugh…'John complained. They paused, watching him. He closed his eyes against the light and tried to understand. His eyes opened and Elizabeth saw a wideness that came from horrified guilt. 'Did I kill anyone?'

She shook her head. 'No, just injured, no one was killed – one or two in critical condition.'

'Baker's not out of the woods yet, I'm afraid one of you shot him, and Granger was thrown from quite the height, he won't be going on any missions any time soon.' Carson told him.

These words meant nothing compared to the images going through his head. He felt a coldness in his stomach, a pain that he could not get rid of…

He looked to his left and saw Ronan sitting up in bed, hands behind his head, giving him an odd look.

'I shot you.' John stated.

'Yeah.' Ronan narrowed his eyes at him. John raised a hand defensively.

'Hey, I wasn't the only one!' He looked over to his right and saw a bed that was empty, but was clearly in use. The sheets were ruffled and the pillow askew.

'She woke up about twenty minutes ago.' Elizabeth said softly. 'She won't speak with anyone.'

John nodded. Teyla must be in her own private hell at the moment. She had done far worse than he…but they had been under the effects of a virus, it wasn't them. John looked to his hands. Did that really matter? People had almost died because of them…

'Don't.' Elizabeth warned him.

'Don't what?' He asked sharply.

'Think about everything that's happened – it wasn't your fault.' She insisted.

'She's right Colonel, it may have looked like you and talked like you, but the changes occurring in your minds were of completely different people.' Carson urged.

John nodded. 'Doesn't change what happened.' He said darkly.

Elizabeth stared at him with warmth and comfort whilst Rodney made a sound of disbelief.

'No it doesn't, and if I may say so – I have no idea why I was the target in many cases, I mean, look at this!' He pointed to his neck. 'I have very delicate skin; do you see how badly I bruise?' He complained. John could see the handprints where Teyla had strangled him. John frowned.

'You tried to blow up the city.' Carson said incredulously.

'And kill Teyla as part of your personal mission.' John added.

'Okay, in my crazy state, I thought I was saving the city, and I only tried to kill Teyla because she tried to kill Ronan.' Rodney explained heatedly.

'You gassed me and Teyla inside of a force shield box.' John said slowly and firmly.

'You were coming to kill me!' He said incredulously.

'And instead, you shot me.' Ronan added.

'And almost threw me out the back of a Jumper -!' Rodney snarled.

'Alright!' Elizabeth looked at them sternly. 'Let's just settle this by saying that you all tried to kill each other, but you're all still here.' She said softly.

'Aye…but just whilst we're on the subject of foul behaviour, I thought that I should just say that-' Carson began.

'You're sorry?' Rodney finished. 'Yeah, I think we're all there.' He said quietly.

They shared a moment of silent guilt before John raised his eyebrows. 'So, we're okay?'

He said to the team. Elizabeth and Carson smiled. Ronan nodded reluctantly. Rodney glared at a bedpan on the other side of the room. Carson elbowed him.

'Yes.' He snapped. 'We're fine.' His eyes glared at Sheppard for a moment before they softened. 'None of us were…us.' He said lamely.

John nodded. 'Okay.' He made a move to get out of bed.

'Where do you think you're going?' Carson asked quickly.

'To find Teyla.' He stated.

'Are you sure she shouldn't be alone, right now?' Elizabeth asked.

'No – because she'll do the brave warrior thing where she gets all guilty and shuts herself off from her friends.' Sheppard stated flatly. 'Where is she?' He stood gingerly.

Carson nodded to the balcony over looking the city and John wandered over. From what he could see, the sun was setting over Atlantis. He watched it for a moment before sliding the door open and stepping out into the cool breeze. He turned to see Teyla sitting on the floor, knees to her chin, like the many times he had seen before when she had been under the influence of the virus. She did not acknowledge his presence, but stared vacantly at the setting sun. John breathed deeply before joining her, draping his hands over his legs and turning his head to watch her.

'Hey.' He said quietly.

She said nothing.

'How do you feel?'

Teyla looked at him with a raised eyebrow. John nodded.

'Stupid question.' He stated. They were silent for several minutes before he spoke again. 'It's not your fault, you know.'

'I know.' She said almost immediately. 'Carson and Elizabeth insist on telling me that. Rodney does not seem overly convinced.' She paused, turning to face him a little more. 'But it does not change what I have done.'

John shook his head slowly. 'It was the virus. No one's died.'

'Because Carson was on hand to save them. If he had not been, Kate Heightmeyer would be dead, Ronan, many of the soldiers…' Her fury fought back the tears, but John could see the emotion, could hear it in her voice.

'You weren't the only one..' John added. 'Apparently, we make quite the team.' He said with a weak smile.

Teyla looked to the floor, a frown creased her forehead. 'I remember much, but something that is no longer so clear was the voice…guiding me.' She looked at him with wide eyes. John frowned.

'I remember that too. It was like…persuading me to do stuff that I would never do, and the weird thing was…I listened.' He said incredulously.

Teyla nodded, feeling some of the weight lift. John knew how she felt, had been by her side the whole time, experiencing the same thing. She looked back to the sun. 'I do not understand why I became so…crazy…so quickly…'

John looked at her with his brown eyes, imploring her not to blame herself for this. 'Carson said that it was the amount of blood you were exposed to, the bigger the amount, the bigger the dose of the virus and the quicker you became…nuts.' He shuffled to turn to her a little more. 'You remember when Tedan shot himself? You dived in to protect Rodney? Well, he became the craziest person after you.' He informed her.

'Carson has told me this, but I am still…unconvinced.' She said quietly.

'You're not weak.' He said firmly, reading her mind. 'And you're not crazy…anymore.'

John took her hand in his and watched it, Teyla doing the same. 'We can get through this, but you've gotta believe that you weren't in control.' He paused. 'Teyla, you would never hurt those people – you'd die first, and so would I.'

She smiled weakly.

John nodded and then stood, offering her his hand. She looked up at him, and then took it.

'Besides, I think Rodney needs to apologise to you.' He said determinedly.

Teyla shook her head. 'I should apologise to him.'

'Actually, he tried to blow up the city and gas you, so he's as much to blame.' John grinned.

Teyla looked tiredly at him and nodded, he opened the door and they both wandered inside. She was greeted by the smiling faces of Carson and Elizabeth as she walked back to her bed. John perched on the end, watching Rodney with a stern eye. Rodney was oblivious for a moment until John's eyes narrowed, burning holes in the back of his head.

'What!?' He snapped.

'Well, Rodney, we've said our apologies…' He said pointedly. Elizabeth and Carson looked at Rodney expectantly.

'Oh come on! Apologising to you was bad enough!' He snarled at Sheppard.

'Rodney…'Elizabeth warned.

'No! She…she's tried shooting me, strangling me, dropping me like a sack of potatoes from close to a hundred miles in the air!' Rodney listed.

'You are right, I am very sorry, I was not-' Teyla began.

'Yeah, and you wanted to starve her and leave her here to die, you gassed her – and me – you're not getting out of this one, Mckay.' John said angrily. 'Besides, you managed to stop her didn't you? So be nice, and let's put this behind us.'

'I did, didn't I?' He preened, turning to Elizabeth. 'She pinned me, and then there was a struggle, some strangling, but I managed to stick the needle in and save the day.' He smiled broadly, and then paused at the bored and weary faces. 'Oh fine! I almost die and I'm not allowed a moment's happiness?'

'Yes.' Teyla stated. 'Thank you, for…stopping me.' She paused. 'I am sorry that you had too.'

Rodney nodded. 'So am I.' He muttered.

'And well done Carson for coming up with the cure.' Elizabeth praised. The Scot smiled and blushed.

'It was nothing, Brimberry and Johnson were excellent, kept me working…' He insisted.

'In fact, we stumbled, across something quite interesting actually.' Rodney rolled his eyes and sat on John's empty bed. 'When working with Ronan's blood we were able to identify a few unusual strands of DNA which could quite possibly explain why the Wraith have such a difficult time feeding on him. I mean, it's nothing solid and there's a lot of work to be done, but it opens some doors if we can figure it out.' He informed them. Elizabeth smiled at Ronan who had raised eyebrows.

'It most certainly does.' She smiled at the group. 'I'll let you get some rest.' She said, and then nodded at Teyla and John before leaving the infirmary.

Rodney watched an exhausted Sheppard and Teyla climb back into their beds. Carson folded his arms.

'Now, the lot of you don't even think about going for walks around the city.' He said firmly, his eyes boring into Ronan's head.

The Satedan nodded. 'They're not trying to kill people now. I won't move.' He stated.

Carson smiled, shaking his head before moving to look at his other patients, of which there were many. John knew he would have to be extra nice over the next few months.

Rodney sat in a chair at the end of their beds and was nodding off when Ronan turned his head and said with a low and menacing voice. 'I still can't believe you shot me.'

'I'm sorry!' John yelled.

'I am also sorry.' Teyla called over.

'I'm not.' Rodney chimed. They looked at him. 'Well, I didn't try to kill you.' He smiled.

'You tried to blow him up.' John said slyly, fluffing his pillow.

'I was insane and not myself – look, you tried to push me out of a Jumper!' He whined. John growled with frustration and chucked the pillow at Mckay which hit its mark so well, he toppled out of the chair with little grace.

Teyla and Ronan chuckled appreciatively while John eyed him with menace. 'Quit complaining or I'll push you off from the highest tower.' He warned.

Mckay's head popped up looking sulky, mumbling 'won't…' He stuffed the pillow onto his chair and curled up. John glared.

'Mckay!' He snapped.

'What!'

'My pillow.'

'Not anymore.' Rodney retorted. Ronan watched them. John gave him an eyebrow before climbing out of bed; Rodney jumped to his feet and chucked the pillow over.

'I'll just go and get one for me…from somewhere else…' He wandered over to one of the many shelves and took two pillows.

John laid back, pillow underneath his head, and closed his eyes, looking forward to a sleep without voices, without death, and without shadows.

The last thing he heard was a distinct mutter from Rodney as he settled down.

'Whiner…'

John grinned into his pillow.

_Thanks for reading! Please review the story as a whole! Cheers!_


End file.
